Super Digimon Heroes
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: The timelines of the Digimon worlds are in peril. Your ocs must join the original heroes to form the Digi Time Squad to prevent the changes from happening. Can they stop the Digi Breakers. Many couples inside. OCs are welcome.
1. Summoning of Cloud and Okashi

Chapter 1: The calling of Cloud and Okashi

"There's been changes to history?" A male voice informed from the darkness, causing a female voice to say in reply, somewhat concerned. "Yes. Someone is messing with time. We need help otherwise your stories will change forever."

Those words had been ringing in Cloud Kazama's head as he had no idea what was going on as he slipped into darkness.

Cloud wore a blue jacket, orange shirt and grey trousers and under his brown bushy hair, he had a red headband with some goggles over them.

For one moment, he was trying to protect his younger sister from some bullies and then all of the sudden everything turned darkness and he passed out.

"Big brother! Wake up! Big brother!" His sister's voice cried out, the darkness then grew into light as Cloud woke up to see he was not in his own world anymore, he was now in a green field with a lake by one side, a building near the centre with a huge tree growing in the middle as well as a small hut nearby.

"Oh you're alright, big brother!" He heard his sister call, making him look over to see his sister, Okashi Kazama, who had black hair and was wearing a dark purple dress with a light purple top.

"Okashi, you're alright." Cloud said in relief, only to then ask. "But where are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Came an unknown voice as all turned to see a girl before them.

Looking at the girl, she has brown-orange hair with goggles on the top.

She wore a light brown sleeveless vest, brown wristbands and has dark-cream coloured trousers.

Curious, Cloud asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jacqueline." The girl replied, smiling at him, which made Cloud blush a little.

"And the last thing I remembered, I was with Braydon and the others and the next thing, I was here." She then said.

But then she looked around, her expression of great concern as she asked. "But where's Dawnmon?"

"I am here." Another new voice then called.

"Just playing with my new friends" They then said, before the three humans turned to see a golden bird Digimon with crimson feathers on its tail and forehead.

It had orange feet, a red beak and claws, while gold rings were placed around its neck, the tip of its beak, ears, forehead, wrists and feet.

And the creature, Dawnmon, wasn't alone, for by its side was a Digimon who had Veemon's body, but had a snouth and skin colour similar to the Agumon species, while beside the two male Digimon was a female one, which had crescent moon mark on her forehead, four long rabbit-like ears and was adorned in a purple dress, hiding her petite form.

"Dawnmon, that goodness you're alright." Jacqueline said, but had to ask. "But who are you two?"

"My name is Lunamon, I am the Digimon Queen, married to Shoutmon." Lunamon replied, her tone of kindness and respect, before facing Okashi and saying with a smile. "And fate has chosen you to be my partner."

"And I am AguVeemon. I am a clone made by Crusadermon by the DNA of Tai's Agumon and Davis' Veemon." The hybrid Digimon explained as he introduced himself.

"And I am glad to meet my new partner, That's you." The reptilian Digimon then said as he looked over at Cloud.

"My partner? You mean... you're my Digimon?" Cloud asked in surprise.

"Oh? You seem to know about us Digimon?" AguVeemon asked back with a smirk, making Cloud nod and say in reply. "Of course. You're famous in our world. Video Games, Anime, Mangas, you name it. But we never thought you were."

"So where are we? In the Digital World?" Cloud then asked.

"We're actually in the far future in the Digital World. You see, we've been summoned here." Lunamon informed.

"Summoned? By who?" Okashi asked curiously.

"By Crusadermon, who is now the protector or time, and them." Lunamon said, pointing, which made the Cloud, Okashi and Jacqueline turn and gasp to see who it was, Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, with their partners, Agumon and Gabumon.

Looking at Tai, he had his goggles, but wore them around his neck, while he was dressed in a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey pants, with black shoes.

He also wore a flowing dark blue vest with a long backside that was secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist.

With Matt, he too had a change in wardrobe, wearing a blue zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, over which hung a blue cloth that covered him from his stomach to his knees, which he secured with a grey belt.

Both Digidestined looked to be in their twenties, and while Gabumon stayed the same, Agumon was now wearing a yellow cape that had the Crest of Courage proudly displayed on the back.

"Tai and Matt, two of the greatest Digidestined around? Why are they here?" Jacqueline asked in surprise.

"They too have been summoned here, along with some others after their latest adventure." Dawnmon explained.

"I can tell you're surprised and we're glad you know us." Matt said as they stopped in front of them.

"Saves us the trouble of introducing ourselves." Gabumon added, hoping his words didn't offend.

"You see this world is not our own world. We are in the future where Digimon and humans gather together to protect time and space." Tai said.

"Crusadermon has chosen a special bunch of us to help lead the new generations through battle and Colonel Sampson help direct us." The Digidestined of Courage then added, which caused Okashi to ask. "Sampson? As in the DATS Leader, Sampson?"

"That's correct. And you three are the first three to be chosen for a special case. More will come in later." Tai said in reply.

"This here is the Time Nest where we protect time." Agumon then spoke up, pointing to the building with the huge tree in it.

And while Cloud and Okashi wanted to take a better look and ask their questions about it, both then felt something in their hands and saw they were holding Digivices, both shaped like pocket watches that had straps coming out the back, making Okashi ask. "What are these things?"

"These Digivices are called D-Times. They can be used to help make your Digimon grow stronger and even Digivolve, even through time." Tai said in reply, to which Matt nodded and added. "And it helps ours' as well. They can make our Digimon digivolve in different timelines."

"And that proves why you're our partners." Lunamon said as she smiled, not one who usually fought, but from a combination of determination toward her new partner and her love, she was willing to take on whatever troubles stood in her way.

"Ah. Tai, Matt, there you are." A voice then said as all turned to see Colonel Sampson, along with Kudamon, who was curled around his partner's shoulders.

"Colonel Sampson, is something wrong?" Gabumon asked.

"There is another change in history and it is affecting your timeline. It is occuring when you faced your first enemy of the Digital World, Devimon." Kudamon said.

"Devimon." Matt said, crossing his arms as he thought aloud. "Patamon was supposed to Digivolve into Angemon, where he sacrificed himself to defeat Devimon."

"But with the changes in history that is happening, we could be defeated before he could even have that chance, especially since Devimon has been powered up by this strange dark crystal." Agumon said in reply, getting the interest of the new Digimon and humans, with AguVeemon asking. "Dark crystal?"

"Ah, I see you're with some new recruits. Cloud, Okashi and Jacqueline, I presume. I am sorry, but we will need to introduce ourselves later. Right now we need you to help us fix this mess." Sampson told them with a serious tone.

"Right. We'll come along with you so you can get a better idea as to what is going on." Agumon said to the group as he held up a disk.

"Hold tight to Agumon. We're going to take a field trip back to the past." Gabumon informed.

Everyone nodded and put their hand on Agumon, watching as the disk glowed, before enveloping the Digimon of Courage and those close to him in a bright light, which then faded as they were teleported.

-Digimon Adventures timeline, File Island-

The group appeared on on top of the mountain of File Island and looked around, with Cloud, Okashi, Jacqueline and their Digimon in awe, while the Digidestined felt some nostalgia.

"This is the past alright. This is where our battle with Devimon is taking place." Tai informed.

"Yeah, but there's going to be a change in history." Matt pointed out.

"I still wonder what you mean by that." Jacqueline said, before Cloud looked over the cliff and said. "I think I know."

"Look." He called, making the group look down the mountain to see the younger forms of Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and TK, along with their Digimon partners, all were in trouble as the giant form of Devimon towered over them, his eyes now glowing yellow, while a dark crystal was embedded in his chest.

"Incredible. I have no idea where I got this power but it should be more than enough to crush you!" Devimon called wickedly.

"No... this is bad..." The past form of Tai said, unsure what he could do to stop Devimon.

"You see that dark crystal on Devimon's chest?" Tai asked, earning nods from Cloud, Okashi, Jacqueline and the Digimon.

"That is what Devimon is getting all that power from. We need to put this wrong to right." He then told them.

"We'd go down ourselves, but we might cause a paradox, so you six need to protect our past selves." Gabumon explained.

"So you want us to fight against Devimon?" Lunamon asked, sounding a little worried.

"I am afraid so. We'll search for what is going on if you help our past selves." Matt replied.

"Ok. I don't know if we be much help but we'll try." Cloud said with a more determined tone.

And with that, Cloud, AguVeemon, Okashi, Lunamon, Jacqueline and Dawnmon all leapt off the mountain, sliding down the side, where they landed before the past Digidestined and stood before Devimon.

"Devimon, you won't get away with this!" Dawnmon stated.

"Oh? Seems like I have more bugs to squash now!" Devimon said, not caring who the new humans or Digimon were.

And though she could see they were allies, curious, the past Sora had to ask. "Who are you guys? And where you come from?"

"Let's just say we're here to help fix the problem of this point." Cloud replied, before taking a commanding lead as he called. "Go, AguVeemon!"

"Be careful, Lunamon." Okashi said, with the rabbit-like Digimon getting ready to fight.

"Take him out, Dawnmon!" Jacqueline called out.

With their calls, all three Digimon charged forward, with Devimon striking back as he threw his claw at them.

But thanks to their speed, the three avoided the attack.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon announced, causing a small orb of water to appear on the tip of the curl on her head, which grew in size, before she released it.

"Blast Breath!" AguVeemon let out as he fired a burst of flame from his mouth.

"Ember Sparks!" Dawnmon called, firing small embers from her beak.

The attacks hit Devimon, but the damage was minimal.

'Oh this is bad. We're all down while we have to rely on some strange Digimon to help us. Oh, why can't I digivolve?' The past version of Patamon thought in sadness.

"Patamon, help!" TK's past form then cried out as Devimon ignored the new Digimon, turned his attention to TK and was about to grab him.

"Hang on, TK!" Past Patamon cried as he rushed over to help him, only for Devimon to grab both.

"TK!" Matt's past form cried in concern for his brother.

"Lunamon, you have to help them!" Okashi stated, concerned for TK and Patamon, while her D-Time glowed with energy.

"AguVeemon, you've gotta digivolve!" Cloud called as his D-Time glowed as well.

But as they glowed, so did a bright light in Devimon's hands, making him cry out in pain, forcing him to let go as the light floated in the air.

"It's Patamon! He must be digivolving!" The past form of Sora called in awe.

"The same is happening to AguVeemon and Lunamon!" Dawnmon pointed out, to which the future Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon looked down at them and smiled.

"AguVeemon Digivolve to..." AguVeemon began to say, gaining a combination of power from Agumon and Veemon's energies, as well as Cloud's, before he took the form of a might looking Digimon, one that had EX-Veemon's body, but had the crest of Courage and Miracles on his chest rather than a X mark, while his face was concealed by the same hardened skin like Greymon's head.

"EX-Greymon!" He let out with a great roar.

"Lunamon digivolve to... Lekismon!" The rabbit-like Digimon called, growing in size and power, as did the past Patamon, who followed up as he called. "Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Hey, Patamon finally Digivolved." the past form of Joe said as they looked at Angemon in the air, causing past Mimi to add. "Nice hair and colour."

"I wanna take him home with me." TK's past form said.

"Cloud, your courage made me strong. For that, I thank you." Ex-Greymon said, making him smile and said in reply. "No worries."

"What's this? Another foolish attempt?" Devimon snapped as the past Angemon spoke calmly. "The forces of good are more powerful. Even you cannot stop us. I'll destroy you and bring peace back to the island!"

"And we'll help out too. EX-Nova Flame!" Ex-Greymon let out as he launched a large fireball from his mouth.

"Tear Arrow!" Leksimon announced as she fired an arrow made of ice, the attacks all hitting Devimon and causing him to yell in agony.

And then...

"Heaven's Charm!"

From the call and further damage to his being, Devimon felt something was weakening him and turned around to see another Angemon and Angewomon behind him.

"Huh? Where did that Angemon come from and who is that with him?" The past Tai questioned, causing past Izzy to say. "For once, I have no idea."

But while the past versions were confused, the future forms of Tai and Matt knew who it was as they turned around to see future TK and Kari appear.

TK was wearing a green karate gi with a black shirt and long black gloves on his arms as well as a yellow cape.

He also had a blue sash around his waist, while Kari wore a bright pink top over a dark pink, long sleeved shirt as well as shorts, with a yellow coat tied around her waist, as was TK's arm, showing they were a couple.

"Kari, TK, I should've guessed you would show up." Tai said.

"I am sorry Tai, but TK and I don't want you to have all the fun." Kari replied with a smile.

"Angemon, hurry up and finish it!" Angewomon called out as the past Angemon, though, confused nodded, held his staff out and said. "I don't know where you guys come from, but I want to thank you all for your help."

With that said, the past Angemon shared his energy with the Digidestined, causing all the Digivices to glow, as well as untapping the past Angemon's hidden power.

"Stop it! I am not going to let you to take my power away! You'll have to fight me!" Devimon roared.

"I have no other choice. If I can help others, my fate is unimportant." Past Angemon said in reply, causing the past form of TK to call in concern. "Angemon!"

"Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be extinguished." The past form of Angemon stated as he held his staff in front of him, where he then went on and said. "I am ready to fight for peace."

"That is good enough, Angemon can take it from here." Sampson then informed through Cloud's communicator, earning a nod from Cloud.

"Everyone, fall back!" Cloud then called, making Dawnmon, EX-Greymon and Leksimon nod and step back, allowing the past to resume.

"Come here, pretty boy!" Devimon cackled as he reached out to grab the angelic Digimon.

"I will stop you! Hand of Fate!" The past form of Angemon then announced, gathering light in his fist, which he then fired straight through Devimon's chest, knocking the dark crystal out of his chest, which fell and hit the ground.

However, no one saw it, for all were too distracted as a bright light shone through the battlefield.

All watched as both Angemon's past form and Devimon began to break away in particles of Data, while the future Angewomon wanted to help prevent Angemon's defeat, but Future Angemon held her back.

"It's already happened." He told her, smiling gently as he assured the Digimon of Light. "I'll be fine. This is how it's supposed to be."

"You have used up all your power. That wasn't very smart either. Now you're no use to anyone. You cannot get away from the dark forces. Evil is everywhere, so don't saviour your victory. There are other digimon just as powerful as I am. Some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you do when you run into them. You haven't won at all. What a waste of time." Devimon said, before he laughed evilly and his being disappeared into Data, ending his evil.

"Angemon!" The past TK cried out as Angemon turned to see him, to which he smiled and said. "TK. I'll come back again, if you want me to."

And what that, Angemon of the past then disappeared as well, making the younger Digidestined of Hope cry out his partner's name.

"Angemon!"

Seeing the events, future TK clenched his heart as he felt the pain of the past return.

Kari noticed TK's uncomfortable look and asked, concerned for her boyfriend. "TK, are you ok?"

"It must be painful to see Angemon like that again." Matt said.

"Yeah, but I'll be alright." TK replied with a smile as his Angemon and Angewomon returned to them, watching the final moments of Angemon's end play out as the feathers that lay before past TK turned into a Digi-Egg.

And after some reassuring from the other Digimon, past TK promised to take good care of it.

Past Tai then turned to Cloud, Okashi, Jacqueline, AguVeemon, Dawnmon and Lunamon who were about to leave, causing him to ask. "Hey. You're going already?"

"Afraid so. We're needed somewhere else." Dawnmon said.

"You know, I've gotta thank you. If it weren't for you, Devimon would've beaten us. We will return the favour one day, I promise." Tai's past form then said, earning a nod from Cloud and the others, before they disappeared into the light, along with the future selves of the Digidestined.

However, none of them were aware that a shadowy figure appeared where the dark crystal had landed, picked it up and took their leave.

-Meanwhile-

Back at the Time nest, Sampson and Kudamon were pleased as the heroes and heroines returned.

"Nice job, though Kari, TK, I don't know why you followed them. That was reckless." Sampson said.

"Sorry, but Gatomon wished to see Devimon up close and personally." Patamon said as he sat on TK's shoulder, earning a nod from the feline Digimon.

While future Patamon remained the same, Gatomon's body had gone through some changes and now she wore a pink bra-like top, covering her newly formed breasts, while a purple mini-skirt adorned her legs, covering her lower private areas.

"Still, what's done is done. And no side effects happened." Kudamon said, his words made Sampson sigh and smile in defeat.

"I suppose you're right." He said.

"Welcome back, guys." A female voice then called happily, one that made Tai smile as he turned and was embraced by a familiar red haired girl.

"Thanks, Sora." Tai replied, returning the hug, while the new heroes and heroines took a good look at Sora, finding the Digidestined was wearing a red robe that had yellow sash around her waist, with a black vest underneath, along with a pair of purple trousers.

And while Cloud had to admit to himself that Sora was quite attractive, AguVeemon found himself thinking it similar to Biyomon, who was beside her partner, only now she had a pair of breasts, which were under a dark blue tank top, along with a pair of shorts.

"Looks like time is back on its actual source, thanks to our new friends here." Biyomon commented with a smile.

"It's no worries, but why did Devimon have that dark crystal in the first place?" Cloud questioned.

"We're not sure, but we do know that someone is travelling through time to all different periods of our worlds to change things for the worse, making the evil Digimon that more powerful with these dark crystals." Sora said as she broke from her embrace with Tai.

"And it's not just our timelines, but the other timelines too" Gatomon informed, before the Digimon of Light said. "That is why we need your help."

"With the Digidestined's help, we need you and some other members to stop whoever is behind all of this." Sampson said, his expression serious as he asked. "Can you help us?"

"Fight alongside the great heroes ever and saving time? Sounds great to me." Jacqueline said.

While willing to fight alongside the Digidestined and Lunamon, respecting her brother, Okashi then asked. "What do you say, big brother?"

Cloud looked at the smiling face of AguVeemon, where the brunette then said "Alright. I'll do whatever I can. I am not sure if we'll be much help, but we'll do whatever we can."

"That's great to hear." Biyomon said, glad the chosen three had decided to assist in their problem, before she smiled as she suggested. "Why not have a look around at the Digi-Station and meet others who wishes to aid you. You might meet some new friends."

"We'll call you if there's another change in history." Kudamon informed, earning a nod from Sampson, just before he turned and took his leave, before Cloud, Okashi, Jacqueline and their Digimon left to explore.

Their new adventure begun.

A/N: Any original digidestined and Digimon who would like to be in it, please say so in review and tell me their looks and design. Jacqueline and Dawnmon belong to TheArtsyDigimon on deviantart.


	2. Further Evolution of Myotismon

Chapter 2: Further Evolution of Myotismon

Cloud, Okashi, Jacqueline, AguVeemon, Lunamon and Dawnmon waked around the base of the new group, the Digi-Time Squad, and were surprised at the sight of all the humans and Digimon, who were chatting around and going on seperate missions.

"Wow, look at this place. It's huge." Jacqueline said, earning a nod from Lunamon, who said in reply. "Yes, all these dare Digidestined, Tamers, DATS, Fusion wielders alike."

But the group was interrupted when a voice asked. "Excuse me, are you Cloud Kazama?"

Curious as to who wanted to see Cloud, all turned to see a black haired boy with a red headband approaching them.

He wore a black jacket, a grey shirt and blue trousers, while by his side was a humanoid/anthro wolf-like Digimon with pink and white fur, silver hair and revealing she was dressed in pink clothing.

"So you've heard of me?" Cloud asked, sounding a little proud to be acknowledged, before having to ask. "Who are you?"

"I am Valter, and this is my partner, Kushinamon." The boy replied, introducing himself and his Digimon, who bowed in respect, while showing a bit of her cleavage.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Crusadermon brought us here from our world too." Kushinamon said with a respectful tone.

"Right. So I guess you wish to join our group?" Dawnmon assumed, making Valter cross his arms and say in reply. "If that's alright with you guys?"

"Well we're going to need a group to fight off who is behind all of this, so sure, why not?" Cloud said in reply, making Valter smile, glad to be accepted, and then said. "Thank you. We promise we won't drag you down."

Glad to see his partner had made a new friend, AguVeemon smiled, before realizing they still had things to do and spoke up.

"Let's see if Tai and the others are ready with our new mission." He suggested, earning nods from the others as they then headed back, returning to the Time Nest, in the building where Sampson and the Digidestined were waiting for them.

"So you're back. And Valter's with you too." Sampson said, before Kudamon informed. "There's been another change in history."

"This time happens from our main fight against Myotismon, when he tried to eliminate Kari." TK said, knowing it was hard, espically for Gatomon, but continued. "Wizardmon's sacrifice is enough for us to help Gatomon to become Angewomon. But with the dark crystal in Myotismon now, things might be that much harder to keep the past in order."

"Myotismon..." Gatomon said, clenching her paws as she felt a combination of anger and hate fill her.

"I'll never ever forgive him for using me, and I hope I'll enjoy seeing him perish again." The Digimon of Light then said, her anger getting the better of the feline Digimon.

"I know how you feel, Gatomon, but we must rely on our new generation here to clean up this mess." Patamon said, worried about Gatomon and hoped his words to calm her down a little.

"You're right. Myotismon will get what's coming to him." Gatomon sighed.

"Thank you, Patamon." She then said, feeling a little better and showed she had calmed down as she kissed Patamon's cheek.

"We'll come with you to supervise and find out who has been causing this change in history." Tai said, where Sampson then told them. "Your job this time is to prevent Myostimon from killing Kari and the younger Digidestined."

"You can count on us." AguVeemon said as he held the disk, everyone then held onto him and teleported back to the past.

-Digimon Adventure, Real World-

With the successful teleportation, the future heroes had arrived, finding they had wound in Odaiba and saw Myotismon, who had just attacked, using his Grizzly Wing attack.

It was intended to strike Kari and Gatomon, only for Wizardmon to take the hit and was now dying by Kari and Gatomon's side, while the Digidestined, along with their Ultimate Level Digimon, expect Angemon, were facing Myotismon, who had a dark crystal in his chest, his eyes now a sinister yellow as the dark crystal filled him with a terrible power.

"Wizardmon... no!" Past Kari let out as she cried, just as her Digivice, held by DemiDevimon, then glowed making him cry out from the light harming him and causing the bat Digimon to drop it, to which past Tai grabbed it, called to his sister and threw it to her.

"No, not here too!" Myotismon snarled as the light gave Gatomon power, the strength to Digivolve to Angewomon.

"Well... so far not much has changed." Kari commented, but pointed out. "But with the dark crystal in Myotismon who knows what could happen?"

"Myotismon... you tried to destroy the Digidestined and attempted to conquer Earth. In doing so, you have ruined the life of both Digimon and human alike. How can you justify yourself?" Angewomon questioned.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you. It is my destiny to punge this world into darkness and become king of the Digital World, and no angel, a Digimon, has the power to stop me!" Myotismon said back furiously.

"Myotismon, don't you have any regrets on what you done?" Angemon asked, making the vampire digimon smirk and said "Heh... Nightmare...!"

"Haven's Charm!" Past Angewomon quickly called as she rose her arms and gave her strength to the heroes, while simultaneously weakening Myotismon with the power of her light.

But before the heroes could strike, someone appeared between them and the vampire Digimon.

Taking in the figure, they appeared to be a woman, or was a humanoid based female Digimon, which wore a black dress with a yellow cape and held a staff.

She looked like a BlackGatomon, one that had with red eyes and blue hair.

"Uh oh! That's them! One of the group who is messing with time!" Future TK informed.

"Darkness Evolution!" The stranger suddenly called as she held her staff up, causing a black aura to came out of it, hitting Myotismon with dark magic, making him groan in pain.

The past Digimon looked in shock as Myotismon suddenly grew, slowly changing form and soon transformed to MaloMyotismon.

"What!? She made Myotismon Digivolve?" Past Joe gasped, with the Digidestined in fright at what had happened and what Myotismon had turned into.

"MaloMyotismon? This isn't suppose to happen! He was suppose to become VenomMyotismon and then we fought him alongside Davis when he became MaloMyotismon!" Future Agumon said with great worry in his tone.

"Time to strike. Cloud, you and the others fight off MaloMyotismon. We'll deal with this newcomer!" Future Tai instructed.

"Got it!" Cloud said as he, Valter, Okashi and Jacqueline emerged from hiding and took a brave stance against MaloMyotismon, which past Sora noticed.

"It's you guys again." She said, part of her glad to see the unknown humans and Digimon, while still confused as to who they were exactly.

"Hahahaha. I don't know who that woman was, but she has given me the advantage in this battle. Now... time to fill this world with nightmares!" MaloMyotismon exclaimed, before attacking, striking MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon with such force it caused both to De-Digivolve back to their Rookie forms.

"Gabumon! Agumon!" Past Matt cried out as he and past Tai ran to their aid.

"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyostimon then called, firing several orbs of black energy from his jaw-like artillery cannons, which Garudamon, Angemon, Angewomon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon and Lilymon managed to avoid, but were shocked by the power of Myotismon's new form.

"How can we defeat someone like this?" Past Mimi said in fear, watching as Lillymon and the others were unable to land a single attack on MaloMyotismon and forced to keep their distance, while the stranger watched with a dark grin, but then noticed WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Phoenixmon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon appear before her, along with the future Digidestined.

"You're with that group who has being hounding time. Who are you?" Future Sora questioned.

"My name is Paluinemon, and I am part of the Digi Breakers!" The stranger cackled, revealing they were a Digimon, before saying as she smiled wickedly. "I am after those dark crystals to revive a special experiment we've been working on. You did well on defeating Devimon, but we are learning from our mistakes and making sure we get what we want."

"You mean you're causing some much mess in history, just so you could do an experiment?" TK asked, his anger rising.

"We will never let you get away with this! Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon then announced, releasing a powerful stream of flame from her mouth.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon called, gathering light in his hands, which he then threw as seven light orbs.

"Crimson Flare!" Phoenixmon followed up, she too releasing flames that shot from her beak.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon roared, letting out a blast of icy air.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon finished as he gathered a great amount of energy above his head and threw it at Paluinemon.

However, as the attacks all headed for her, Paluinemon smirked and then disappeared, causing the attacks to shoot through Odaiba and strike an empty building, destroying it and causing it to collapse to bits.

"Damn it. She got away!" WarGreymon snarled.

"Never mind that for now." Tai said, before having to ask. "What about Cloud and the others?"

Down below, Ex-Greymon and Lekismon managed to hold off MaloMyotismon along with Dawnmon's and Kushimaon's Champion Level Digimon, Hinodemon and WitchKushimamon.

Hinodemon was a large orange bird Digimon with a mane of brightly coloured feathers, a bright red beak and sharp red claws, while WitchKushiamon had taken a more human form.

She wore a pink corset, showing off her chest, had a pink mini skirt and wielded a scepter that had a pink heart set on the base.

Having an idea, Okashi turned to the past TK and Kari, where she said. "Listen, I have an idea on how to help you defeat Myotismon. Angewomon, you must use your Celestial Arrow and make arrows of Light and Hope. Then you need to make Angemon and Angewomon throw them at your older brothers!"

"What!? But why?" Past Kari questioned, concerned for Tai's wellbeing.

"It's to help your brother's Digimon Digivolve to new heights." Cloud said as past Izzy nodded and said. "Of course. Because of their bonds as brothers and sisters, they can do it."

"But..." Past TK began to say, still worried, but then heard past Matt say. "Do it, TK. They helped us before and I know they came back to help us again. Right, Tai?"

"Right." past Tai said with a nod and a look of determination.

"OK... Angewomon." Kari said as she and TK held their Crests, where arrows of light were bestowed upon Angemon and Angewomon, confusing them, but were confused further when TK called out. "Angemon, listen up. Shoot Matt and Tai with your arrows."

"You too, Angewomon." Kari called out.

Angemon and Angewomon thought it was crazy, but turned to past Tai and Matt.

"Heh. Nice to see our past adventures serve them well." Future Matt commented with a smile.

"One miracle..." Angemon said, holding his arrow, as did Angewomon, who put hers in her bow and finished. "Coming right up."

Firing the arrows, Angemon and Angewomon landed a direct hit on Tai and Matt, where both Digidestined then glowed with a powerful aura of light, amazing TK, Kari and their Digimon, while past Agumon and Gabumon felt a new power unlock, allowing them to go to an even greater level than before.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon!" The Digimon of Courage let out with a mighty roar, followed by the Digimon of Friendship, who let out in a strong voice. "Gabumon Warp Digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"

The past Digidestined were surprised to see WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon before them, before past Tai looked at Cloud in awe.

Curious, Tai asked. "How'd you know they would Digivolve?"

"Sorry, can't tell." Jacqueline said with a small smile.

"Digivolve all you want but it makes no different." MaloMyotismon said, before he then yelled. "Screaming Darkness!"

Releasing more orbs of black energy, which WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon dodged, just before the new Digimon countered.

"Sunlight Serenade!" Hinodemon called out as she fired a beam of light from her beak.

"Light Burning Attack!" WitchKushiamon announced as she used her magic to cast a fireball from her wand.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon called, summoning an arrow of ice that she then threw at MaloMyotismon.

"Nova Laser!" Ex-greymon roared out as he fired a laser from his Crest chest, to which the attacks hit MaloMyotismon, which damaged him a little, but namely irritated him from the unknown Digimon causing him trouble and was about to strike back.

However...

"Giga Laser!"

From a sudden roar, a huge laser blasted MaloMyotismon in the back, causing him to yell from the pain inflicted to him, before turning around in fury, while the future Digidestined looked surprise and awe to see who had attacked.

"Imperialdramon!?" Phoenixmon asked in surprise at seeing Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, staring down MaloMyotismon from the sky.

Seeing Imperialdramon, Tai was certain that with him around then his partners wouldn't be too far behind, looked down and saw them, Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji, only Davis was wearing a blue trench coat with a fur-lined collar ,which had his red and yellow flame near the bottom and an olive green sweater underneath, while Ken was wearing a greyish-white trench coat and black trousers.

"Hey guys." Davis waved to the group as Tai smiled, before asking. "Wait a second... Davis? Ken? She brought them here too?"

Didn't see the future Digidestined, the past Digidestined saw MaloMyotismon was distracted.

"He's distracted. Now our chance. WarGreymon!" Past Tai called out, before he commanded. "Attack now!"

"Join in the attack!" Goku, Jacqueline, Okashi and Valter all called.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Sunlight Serenade!"

"Mero Crush!"

"Ex-Nova Flame!"

With the attacks all combined as one, MaloMyotismon stood no chance against the overwhelming power as he was struck by the powerful blast and was destroyed, his being reduced to nothingness and his plans to place the world in darkness now extinguished.

As the past Digidestined got back below to enjoy their celebration, the future Digidestined rejoined the new heroes.

"Well, this isn't exactly what is suppose to happen, but I am glad we fixed this timeline." Sora said, making Biyomon smile and nod.

"But you never faced MaloMyotismon until Davis, Ken, Cody and Yolei joined the group and started to take on Oikawa." Dawnmon said as she looked at Veemon and Wormmon, who were both the same in height and figure, only Veemon now wore tight gloves on his arms, which looked similar to Davis' jacket.

"Don't worry. Crusadermon can just repair the damage so the timeline is back on track making sure MaloMyotismon does not exist until Davis and the others arrive." Ken informed.

"Oh yeah, we never met" Veemon then said as he knew the heroes needed introducing, saying with confidence and a big grin. "I am Veemon. Davis is my partner but you probably know about that."

"And I am Wormmon, Ken's partner." Wormmon said, introducing himself in a friendly, though fairly shy way.

"We figured you might be, but it's good to hear you're on our side." Dawnmon then said in reply as he smiled.

"C'mon, let's head back. I think it's time you met Crusadermon." Davis said, no arguments from the group.

But before leaving, then they turned to see the dark crystal, which was previously implanted in Myotismon, picked up by a stranger.

He had brown hair, orange-red armour on his chest, covering his black long sleeve shirt.

The armour also had yellow strands and leg armour, alongside a set of light brown trousers.

But none couldn't tell who the individual was, due to the white, sinister looking mask they wore that not only covered their face, it had the symbol of the Digi Breakers on the forehead, showing the masked man was an enemy.

And before pleasantries, words or attacks were exchanged, he looked at the heroes before disappearing.

"Hey wait!" Cloud called out, but he was long gone.

"Whoever he is, it's obvious he too is with the Digi Breakers that Paluinemon spoke off. We need to head back and report this." Tai said, before he and Cloud each withdrew the disks they had used to traverse through time and prepared to head back.

-Time Nest-

The heroes returned to see Sampson and Kudamon, who had been waiting for them, only among them was Crusadermon, one of the royal knights, who had been assigned as the protector of time.

"An excellent job, heroes and heroines." She commented, before saying. "Do not worry about this mess. I will restore it to its natural state. That way your past selves never fought MaloMyotismon until the time is right."

"That's good and all, but we know who's doing the changes?" Matt had to ask, knowing the name of the enemy group, but was unsure who else was involved in it, or what their motives were.

"We know. They being going around time trying to get dark crystals implanted on villains but they also give the villains an advantage. Just as you saw with Devimon and Myotismon." Sampson said.

"That said, we need to know where they'll strike next." Davis said.

"And we need to stop them before their plans come to fruition" Tai added, worried about the future changing for the worst, as well as what could possibly happen to those close to him, while Cloud, Okashi, Valter and Jacqueline looked at each other in worry.

-Meanwhile, in an unknown dark realm-

The same masked human returned to a dark dimension where his partner, which resembled Agumon, was waiting for him.

He too wore a sinister mask, had dark red braces on his hands and a dark red loincloth around his waist.

And the Agumon double wasn't alone, for two more masked humans appeared, the first was a blonde haired male, who wore a dark blue coat under his blue armour and a black shirt.

His mask was black with a green ring around the facial area and the Digi Breaker symbol, while the second figure had red hair, a more slender and feminine form, who wore a pink swimsuit and had pink armour, while her mask was similar to the brown haired man.

And with the dark looking Agumon, he wasn't the only Digimon there, being two others, the first was a female Digimon, one with a petite frame and pink body, but showed she was just as wicked as the others, wearing a white mask on her face, while the second Digimon was a blue furred dog-like Digimon with black boxing gloves, a black headband and a white mask on his face as well.

But before any could speak, all sensed a powerful presence, making them kneel as they saw their leader, a figure that looked like Renamon, who was standing in the shadows.

Only stepping forward, it revealed it wasn't Renamon.

While she had similar traits to Renamon, she had yellow eyes, blood red and black fur rather than her Vaccine counterpart's yellow and white fur.

She wore a red and black skin tight bodysuit that had a v shaped hole around her stomach, and has slit on the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts, while a white open leg cape that was jagged at the bottom covered her back.

Red and black high heels adorned her feet, while she carries a brown staff that has a green jewel at the top that was radiating with a terrible dark energy.

"Welcome back, I assume your mission was successful?" She asked, smiling when as the masked male with the brown hair gave her the dark crystal.

"Excellent. Soon we have all seven, and then all be ready." BloodRenamon said with a dark smirk.

"Mistress BloodRenamon." Paluinemon spoke up as she bowed, where she then said. "All the Dark Crystals have been gathered from the Digidestined's universe. We need all seven if we are to revive our Master."

"Indeed. Next stop: the world of the Digimon Tamers." BloodRenamon grinned, looking forward to the chaos she and her servants could cause, the trouble she could force the Tamers into, as well as what she could do with Renamon.

A/N: Valter and Kushinamon belong to Melito2010 on deviantart while BloodRenamon came from an ideo from reading rdphoenix07's stories. If you character want in leave a review.


	3. Tamers rumble

Chapter 3: Tamers rumble:

Back at the Digi-Time Squad resting area, Cloud, Valter, Okashi, Jacqueline and their Digimon sat down to discuss the Digi Breakers.

"I cannot believe there are villains intentionally making time worse." Dawnmon said as she sat next to Jacqueline.

"I agree. These Digi Breakers are not messing around, but who are they? We know that Paulinemon is a member but the others..." Lunamon said, but a voice interrupted, asking about the Digi Breakers, making them look to see four figures walking towards them.

The first was a brown haired girl who looked around eighteen years old.

She wore a red jacket, a white shirt, alongside as a powder blue skirt, while a set of familiar yellow goggles adorned her head.

Beside the girl was a red Digimon who looked like a hybrid of fox and dinosaur.

She had a fox like tail, a mane and a set of double D sized breasts, which were covered by a yellow bikini top, while a brown mini skirt covered her lower regions.

Next to the girl and the Digimon was a boy who was the same age as the brunette.

He had red hair, with a red zipped shirt, a long sleeved shirt underneath and wore a pair of dark blue jeans, while beside the boy was a male Digimon that had yellow skin and also looked like a hybrid of dino and fox based Digimon.

He had fox-like ears, a dinosaur tail and also wore clothing, consisting of a pair of pants, covering his legs, leaving only his feet visible, while his chest was shown off, revealing his well-developed body, which had two purple comma shaped markings on his being.

"Yes." Cloud said, curious as he asked. "Do you know much about them?"

"Afraid not, but we'd like to know." The girl said, getting a nod from her partner.

"And why so?" Kushinamon asked, before she saw the vixen digimon, blushing and causing her to say without thinking. "What the...!? Those are some big tits you have there."

"That's rude!" The female fox-dino hybrid commented, being offended as she put her hands on hips and then asked. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Sorry about that. Kushinamon has a habit of jumping to conclusions." Valter said, apologizing for his Digimon and her words.

"Never mind. Can you please tell us all you know about the Digi Breakers." The boy then asked, more focused on their enemy than the shapely figure of the female Digimon.

"Hold on. How do we know if we can trust you? Who are you four anyway?" Cloud asked.

But before more could say, Sora and Biyomon appeared, holding the next disk, their next mission, where Biyomon informed. "Bad news. There's been another change in history, this time is coming from the Tamers' world."

"What!?" The male dino-fox hybrid questioned, sounding quite concerned as Cloud and the others rose, with Cloud asking. "What is it this time?"

"The Tamers were in their final battle to find a way to seal the D-Reaper away." Sora said

"Crusadermon will send Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken to join you afterwards, but the leader of the Digi Breakers has shown up and disengaged the Tamers' Biomerge right before MegaGargomon entered the hole to seal the D-Reaper." The Digidestined of Love then informed.

"And the D-Reaper is also being powered up by a dark crystal, causing it to focus its attacks entirely on the Tamers." Biyomon added.

"And you want us to deal with the D-Reaper?" Jacqueline asked.

"Yes. Luckily, your D-Time will not be affected by the D-Reaper's powers so Digivolving would come fine to you." Biyomon said.

"Ok. Okashi, stay close to me ok? We don't know what this D-Reaper can do if we come into contact with it." Cloud said, making Okashi nod.

"Alright. We're on our..." Valter began to say, but the four strangers spoke up.

"Wait! We'll go with you!" The boy said, his expression of seriousness and concern, confusing the heroes and heroines, with AguVeemon asking. "Huh? Why?"

"Because we know much more about the Tamers' worlds and we want to see the D-Reaper up and close." The male dino-fox hybrid Digimon said in reply.

Deciding there was strength in numbers and they'd have a greater chance at defeating the D-Reaper with knowledge on it and its strengths and weaknesses, Cloud then said. "Alright then."

"But we never got your names." Jacqueline said.

"We... we can't tell you our surnames yet but after this, we can trust you to telling you who we are." The girl said, before saying. "But for our first names, I am Samantha and this is my brother Kakeru."

"Samantha and Kakeru huh? And your Digimon's names?" Asked AguVeemon, to which Kakeru said. "They have to be secret for now. We will tell you after we can trust you."

"Ok, if you say so. Alright you four are in." Jacqueline said, unsure why Kakeru and the others were being so secretive, but respected their privacy, faced the Digidestined and Digimon of Love and said. "We'll do our best, Sora."

"Be careful out there." Sora replied as the heroes took the disk and teleported to the past.

-Digimon Tamers, Shinjuku-

The Mother D-Reaper was towering over the Tamer's homeworld and had the dark crystal embedded within its chest as it continued its global attack, only it seemed more focused on Shinjuku than the rest of the world, concentrating more of its energy and forces upon it.

Inside however, BloodRenamon was standing on a building, grinning evilly as she used her magic to break the Biomerge, to which Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Ryo and Cyberdramon were shocked at what she did.

"What? Back to our ourselves again after using the Red Card? And all we have to do is pull the D-Reaper back to the Digital World." Henry said, shocked as he looked at the black hole beneath them.

Angered and confused, Rika questioned. "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to help the D-Reaper?"

"We are after something it's got and we don't want you pests to interfere." BloodRenamon cackled evilly, before saying with a dark tone in her voice. "Besides, it would be good to see you fall to the D-Reaper."

"Listen, I don't know what your business with us but we have to rescue Jeri and Calumon so just let us pass!" Takato shouted.

"I think not." BloodRenamon said in reply.

"D-Reaper soldiers, crush them!" She then ordered, shocking the Tamers as the D-Reaper seemed to obey her, sending many of the D-Reaper Agents to come out from its being and charge at Takato and the other, about to finish off the weakened Tamers when Cloud and the others appeared in front of them.

"Blast Breath!" AguVeemon called out, as he used his fireball to blast some reapers away.

"Ember Sparks!" Dawnmon followed up, firing embers from her mouth to blast some more.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon called, concentrating her energy into the tip of her antenna-like appendage, turning it to a sphere of water that she then threw, blasting some of the Reapers away.

"Pyro Storm!" The red dino-fox hybrid called with a great roar, firing multiple fire shards at the reaper wiping them out.

"Diamond Sphere!" The female fox-dino hybrid finished as she released multiple diamond-like spheres from her hand, cutting through and wiping out the last of the D-Reaper Agents.

"Whoa! Who are they?" Guilmon asked in surprise, with Terriermon, Renamon and Cyberdramon left stunned by the appearance of the new Tamers and their partners.

"Who are you guys? Where'd you come from?" Asked Ryo.

"We're here to help you." Okashi smiled at them, though she did see Kakeru and Samantha not making eye contact with Takato and Rika for some odd reason.

"You meddling brats again." BloodRenamon said, glaring at the group.

"Paulinemon told me of your interfering ways." She then said, planning to do what her minion failed to do.

"So you're the leader of the Digi Breakers. What experiment do you hope to accomplish getting the dark crystals and messing up timelines!?" Valter questioned, which Takato heard and made him ask. "Timelines?"

"All to revive our beloved Master. However, to do so, we need to find the seven dark crystals that were scattered across time. And these crystals give these villains all the advantages we need. We thought, rather than just collect them, we use them to help defeat you so called heroes." BloodRenamon replied, angering the new heroes and heroines, while puzzling the Tamers.

"But what you're doing is wrong! Because of you, our home is in peril! This is all your fault!" Samantha shouted, before Cloud and the others turned to see how angry she and Kakeru were, causing Valter to ask. "Home?"

"We won't let you get away with this!" Kushinamon snarled, unsure what Samantha meant, but was determined to stop the dark Renamon from continuing her evil.

"Oh, we'll see about that." BlackRenamon cackled as the Mother D-Reaper appeared behind her, towering over the heroes.

"Oh no! Now what's going on?" Terriermon asked in horror.

The Mother D-Reaper was about to attack them, about to consume them all, but stopped when a voice called 'Sticky Net', which blinded the renegade program, causing it to yell as it tried to pull the web-like substance off itself.

Knowing only one Digimon to perform such an attack, let alone hold that power to restrain a force like the D-Reaper, BloodRenamon snarled as she looked up to see Tai, Davis, Matt, Ken, Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon have arrived, standing a top one of the many destroyed buildings and stared down at the dark vixen.

"Tai! What are you guys doing here?" Valter asked, just before the Tamers saw the Digidestined, with all but Guilmon in shock, not knowing who the Digidestined were.

"What!? The Digidestined? What are they doing here?" Takato asked in shock.

"They're supposed to be TV characters. How can they are real?" Rika questioned.

"I'm not sure, but it's obvious they're here to help." Ryo said in reply.

"Tamers, I think you'll be needing these. Catch!" Tai called as he threw four Red Cards at the Tamers, who all caught them, with Henry stunned to see the Cards were the same as the Red Card they used to enter the D-Reaper and Bio-Merge beforehand.

"But why do they...?" Henry began to ask when Matt called out "Hurry up! Use them! We'll buy you sometime!"

"Digidestined. You shouldn't have come here!" BloodRenamon said, her tone with bitterness and spite.

"We overheard what you said to Cloud and the others. We're not going to let you succeed in your evil plans." Ken stated.

"Alright, everyone. Let's do this!" Davis then said, taking lead, to which Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon nodded and began to charge, about to attack when...

"Wait!" A voice suddenly called out, making all stop and turn, where everyone saw another group atop another destroyed building.

"Now what?!" BloodRenamon questioned, getting rather annoyed by the constant interruptions.

But as she turned to look at her new foes, she was left in shock, while Cloud and the others turned to see four figures standing on the building's roof, amazed at who they were.

The future Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka.

Takato's hair had grown out a bit longer, though he still wore his goggles.

He now wore a blue overcoat with a black belt and greenish trousers and a pair of brown gloves, while the future form of Rika let her hair flow down her back rather than have it in its ponytail.

She wore a similar outfit of that of Sora's, expect she has no undershirt, showing a bit of her exposed chest and amazing body.

She wore a yellow scarf and a robe, which was light blue in colour, with purple sleeves and had a red sash, alongside a pair of golden pants.

And what surprising is that with them were the future forms of Guilmon and Renamon, both of which had similarities to their past forms, but many new changes.

Guilmon was now an inch taller than Renamon and lost his chubby look, gaining a more muscular body.

He wore a brown neckerchief scarf around his neck, bandages around his arms and now had a red loincloth around the back of his waist with the Digital Hazard symbol on them.

But what was most noticeable was he looked much more mature, showing no child-like features as he stood proudly by Takato's side.

Renamon had changed as well.

The foxy Digimon despite being a looker in the past, was now irresistible, now sporting a set of large double E sized breasts and was wearing a bronze and golden metallic bra to keep her nipples covered.

She still wore her usual gloves and now wore a purple long loincloth around the front and back, which had the same symbol on her legs, though had been cut on the sides, not only allowing her to move around freely, it also showed off her slender legs.

The past Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon saw them and were in shock and confusion.

"We'll deal with the D-Reaper since they are our enemies. You guys deal with this time meddler." Future Takato called out to Tai, who waved back and said in reply. "Took your time getting here, Takato!"

"Alright, you two ready?" Future Takato asked Future Rika, who nodded, smiled at the brunette and said. "It'll be my pleasure, Takato."

Retrieving her D-Power alongside Takato, a flash of light covered the four for a moment, which then faded and revealed the future versions of the Tamers had Biomerged to Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Sakuyamon Miko Mode, both now standing in their place, before they leapt up and headed towards the Mother D-Reaper.

"How can there be two of us?" Past Renamon asked, puzzled and finding part of her unable to accept what she was seeing.

"Never mind that for now, we gotta use these Cards so we can send the D-Reaper back to the Digital World and return it back to its original form with the Juggernaut program." Henry pointed out, causing the past Tamers to nod and slash their Red Cards their their respective D-Powers, Bio-merging with their Digimon to become Gallantmon Crimson Mode, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon and Justimon.

"And we'll deal with BloodRenamon." Tai said as he looked at Davis, who smiled and nodded in reply.

Valter, however, look confused and asked. "What is it you plan to do?"

"There are some Digivolutions you do not know of." Tai began to say, turning his focus on Agumon and went on. "Agumon, let's give the new team a show. Digi-Armour Energise!"

"Warp Digivolve Veemon!" Davis followed up, both Digidestined of Courage harnessing their powers and giving it to their Digimon.

"Agumon Armour Digivolve to..." Agumon began to say, taking a new form where he grew in size, gaining Flamedramon's helmet, chest armour, claws and even footing, where he then announced. "FlameGreymon, the Courageous fire!"

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to..." Veemon called out as he took a new Mega form, which had a metal helmet covering his his face, a chest plate that had a gold coloured V shaped crest upon it, while behind him were a set of majestic wings.

And with his change, the new form of Veemon then called out. "UlforceVeedramon!"

"Whoa! That is unbelievable!" Cloud said in awe, before he regained focus and said. "All of you, time to Digivolve..."

The Digimon nodded and with Hinodemon, Ex-Greymon, Lekismon and WitchKushiamon all ready for battle, they all turned to their foes, with MetalGarurumon and GrandisKuwagamon, Wormmon's Mega form, the pair joining the fight alongside the new heroes and heroines.

With the new threats detected, the Mother D-Reaper attacked, firing a huge beam at Future Gallantmon CM and Sakuyamon MM, which the duo avoided with ease.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon MM then called, fight back as she called upon the fox spirits that served her, which shot from her being and at the D-Reaper.

"Royal Saber!" Future Gallantmon CM followed up, releasing a powerful blast of lightning from his lance.

With the force of the attacks, it cut through the D-Reaper, allowing a small bubble to float out, where all saw the unconscious form of Jeri and Calumon within the bubble.

The past Gallantmon CM saw Jeri and rushed to aid her, while MegaGargomon got to work, went into the hole and started spinning around to bring all of the D-Reaper towards it.

"I won't let you brats win so easily! Dark Blast!" BloodRenamon called as she fired a blast of negative energy from her staff, which the other heroic Digimon dodged.

"All together now!" Matt called out.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Moon Shooter!"

"Sunlight Serenade!"

"Moon Knight Bomb!"

"Light Burning Attack!"

"Nova Laser!"

"The Ray of Victory!"

"Spirit of Courage!" FlameGreymon called, finishing the group attacks as he created a huge fireball above his head, before throwing it at BloodRenamon.

Acting against the attacks, the dark Digimon cast a shield to protect herself, able to withstand the force, but was frustrated at seeing the D-Reaper being dragged into the wormhole.

"This isn't over. We will meet again." She stated, before teleporting away with the Dark Crystal now in her possession.

"Come back here!" Samantha called out, only for Cloud to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her go for now. We'll meet her again in other timelines." He told her in a gentle and reassuring tone, causing Samantha to calm down and nod in reply.

However, too distracted at the thought they had won, following its programming, the Mother D-Reaper fired two last lasers, towards the past Sakuyamon and Gallantmon.

"Oh no!" Samantha cried out, when her and Kakeru's Digivices glowed intensely, changing their Digimon, Digivolving into new and greater forms.

The female Digimon had now taken the form of Kyubimon, but had Growlmon's white hair, his markings and symbol, while red flames flicked strongly on the tips of her tails, while the male Digimon became something similar that of Growlmon but had Kyubimon's markings and had her collar.

"Whoa. That's impressive." Okashi commented as she and the heroes were in awe at the new Digivolution.

"Pyro Inferno!" The female Digimon then called, using her attack to cancel the laser and saving the past form of Sakuyamon.

"Dragon Laser!" Kakeru's Digimon followed up, firing a laser to save past Gallantmon CM.

While the pair had succeeded in saving Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, the Tamers succeeded in sealing away the D-Reaper.

Calumon brought Henry and Terriermon out and all escaped the D-Reaper as it returned to the Digital World, as a harmless calculator and with all traces of its cleansing programing removed.

As the Tamers from the past gathered together to see the light after their victory, the future heroes gathered together, where Matt commented. "That was too close. But mission was a success."

"Agreed. So let's get out of here." Gabumon said, not wanting to stay in the past too long.

"Right." Future Takato said, about to take his leave when he smiled and said. "And report to Cruserdamon about what we know."

As they teleported back to the time nest, past Guilmon and past Renamon then realised something.

"Hey, Renamon? There were these guys fighting alongside us right, along with the Digidestined, a different Takatomon and Rika as well as two Digimon who looked like us, I wonder where they went." Past Guilmon said.

"I don't know. But I wonder who they are? I don't think those were our future selves, do you?" Past Renamon asked, making past Guilmon shrug and say. "I don't know."

'But if that was Renamon from the future, she is really pretty.' Guilmon then thought as he blushed a little.

'And that was Guilmon's future self? It can't be. He was too handsome, I mean strong... I mean...' Renamon thought as she blushed a little too, finding herself conflicted with her thoughts.

-Time Nest-

The gang returned where Crusadermon and the others were waiting.

"BloodRenamon." Kari said, concern in her voice as she then said. "To think she is up to something so horrible."

"Don't worry, Kari, the next time we see her, we'll beat her down for sure." Rika said.

"If it were that easy, Rika." Crusadermon commented.

"Guys, don't you think you four should introduce yourself to the newcomers?" Agumon then asked.

"Sorry about that. Nice to meet you all. My name is Takato Matsuki. I am one of the Tamers who was summoned here to help you." Takato said as he then turned to the adult version of Guilmon "And this is my partner, Guilmon."

"Good to see you." Guilmon smiled as he crossed his arms, while everyone noticed his voice was a lot mature and deeper than his past version's.

"But how did you grow so much?" AguVeemon asked, before pointing out. "When we last saw you, you were still like a kid."

"Well... after the Locomon incident, I realised that I need to become stronger to protect those I care about. So, I asked Renamon to help me train. She was a rough tutor but I managed to over the lessons and grew stronger. I even trained in a room where I can spent years of training in a day." Guilmon told the others, making Renamon smirk and say. "At first, I was thinking he wouldn't come close to my training. But it seems I was wrong. He came out to be a powerful warrior after my training. Needless to say, I was impressed."

"Yeah, but it also meant you two are becoming closer than just friends." Takato teased as Renamon and Guilmon glared at him and said simultaneously. "Not funny."

"Joking aside, I am Rika Nonaka and this is Renamon." Rika said, introducing herself and Renamon, before saying, sounding impressed. "We saw how you guys fought. You can really put on quite a show. It'll be a honour fighting alongside you." can you finish this I have to go now?

"Thank you. It's good to meet you too." Okashi said in reply, while showing her respect for the red haired Tamer and bowed.

"Aww. I thought I had the best boobs around here, but Renamon has me beat." Kushinamon moaned as this, which Renamon heard, surprised her at Kushinamon's brashness and caused her to ask. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Valter said quickly, trying to change the subject as he asked. "You were saying?"

"Anyway... we know that BloodRenamon is behind all of this, we need to prevent her from gathering the Dark Crystals before she can revive her Master." Sora said.

"But we need to know who her Master is." Cloud pointed out, as well as wanting to know who BloodRenamon was exactly.

"And I bet you there's more of those Digi Breakers." He then said.

"You're right, Cloud. We need to know where they'll strike next." Tai said, thinking the team deserved a break and told them. "You guys get some rest. We'll find out where they will appear next."

The new heroes nodded and were about to leave, expect for Samantha, Kakeru and their Digimon, who were looking at Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon.

"Is something wrong?" Takato asked as he and Rika noticed them staring.

"No... it's nothing. Sorry to bother you." Kakeru said as he and Samantha followed Cloud and the others out.

"Is there something you wish to talk about?" Guilmon asked the unnamed Digimon.

"No, it's fine. We have to go." The male digimon replied as he and the female Digimon follow their partners out.

"That was odd." Rika commented as the other Tamer and their partners agreed.

"Come to think of it..." Davis whispered to Tai. "Those four in particular tried to save their younger selves a while back when the D-Reaper tried to finish them off. I wonder who those four really are."

"I'm curious as well." Tai said as he and Agumon began to walk off, trying to think what their next move would be, while Crusadermon knew who the four were and could only watch in silence.

Samantha, Kakeru and their Digimon belong to a good friend of mine: LiquidPhazon


	4. Future Generations

Chapter 4: The future Generation

Cloud and the others noticed how silent Samantha, Kakeru and their Digimon had been when they went to their quarters to get some rest.

"Kakeru, Samantha, I know something is troubling you. Ever since Takato and Rika showed up to help up, you guys been quiet." Jacqueline pointed out, before saying with a more friendly voice. "We want to help you, but we need to know who you are and why you're here."

Samantha sighed as she turned and looked at the others, looking at Kakeru for a moment, before he nodded, giving her the ok to do so.

"Alright. Since you helped us save Takato and Rika in the past we will tell you everything." Samantha replied. "It's time for us to come clean."

"The stuff we have to tell you guys is very secretive. All of this has to be between us, nobody else must ever find out we told you this, ok?" Kakeru said in a highly serious tone.

"Fair enough. We saw how strong your Digimon could be as Champions so you have our word," Cloud promised, with the others promising to keep everything Samantha and Kakeru a secret.

"Thank you." The female Digimon said, knowing she could trust them and then said. "Believe or not, we came from the Tamer's timeline, about twenty years in the future. The Takato and Rika you saw as Digi Time Squad members are in their early twenties, but we came from a future far from where they come from."

"You guys are from their future?" Okashi asked in surprise.

"That's right. Our full names are Samantha and Kakeru Matsuki, and why we have their surnames should be obvious. Takato and Rika... are our parents" Samantha said.

From Samatha's confession, Cloud, Okashi, Jacqueline and Valter were all stunned.

"You mean to tell us Takato and Rika will be married and have you two?" Valter gasped.

Still a little stunned, bit taking a better look, Cloud looked at how similar Samantha and Kakeru were to Takato and Rika.

"I can totally see it now. They do look similar to Takato and Rika." He commented.

"But man, those two together?" Cloud then asked, finding it hard to picture Takato and Rika falling in love.

"Yeah. I thought Takato would end up with Jeri and Rika would most likely marry Ryo." Jacqueline said.

"Well Takato and Jeri decided to be good friends, while Jeri has more feeling for Henry. Plus Rika found out that Ryo's not so true to their relationship, so she dumped him." Kakeru explained.

"But somehow, Takato and Rika ended up having feelings for each other and got married. They never gave us the full story. They're kinda embarrassed about that." Samantha added, not too sure how her parents wound up together.

"So that's why you couldn't talk to Takato or Rika because it might cause confusion and make them feel awkward." Cloud guessed, earning a nod from Samatha and Kakeru.

"And then you guys wouldn't be born. But why are you guys here in the first place?" Okashi then asked.

"We became new Tamers alongside Henry's and Jeri's son, Leo Wong, but one day, all of the Tamers began to fade as something happened to them. Crusadermon saved us and brought us here. Here we became Digi Time Squad members. It was then we realised that they were fading because BloodRenamon and the others that have sided with her and are messing with the past." Kakeru said in reply, feelings of sadness and anger filling him at the thought of what BloodRenamon had taken from them.

"And you came here to make sure their past is safe?" Dawnmon asked, understanding the story.

"Yes. The biggest change would come if our mother and father would fall against the D-Reaper. But thanks to all of you, we saved that timeline so they should be safe." Samantha replied with a smile, knowing the past was progressing the way it was meant to and would soon lead to Takato and Rika falling for each other.

"You're the ones who saved Takato and Rika when they were attacked from behind. So you're more than merrier. If you stick around with us, maybe we can find out how Takato and Rika got together in the first place. Maybe this adventure will help you learn." Cloud advised, he too curious about Takato and Rika, wanting to know as well how Takato won Rika's heart.

"Thank you, Cloud Kazama. You have no idea how much this means to us." Samantha said, before embracing Cloud, holding him close as she rested her head on his chest.

"Well, that explains why you have to protect Takato and Rika. But why Guilmon and Renamon as well?" AguVeemon questioned, causing Samantha to break from her hug and was about to speak.

"We can answer that." The female yellow Digimon then stated.

"The truth is... my name is Ruilmon. And the Digimon next to me is my twin brother, Genamon." She confessed.

"And as you all have guessed, Guilmon and Renamon are our parents" Genamon said, his words were a great surprise to AguVeemon, Kushinamon and Dawnmon.

"Guilmon and Renamon's your mother and father!?" Kushinamon questioned in shock.

"Come to think of it. It was near conclusion since Guilmon asked Renamon to train him after the Locomon incident." Lunamon thought aloud as she smiled, happy that Guilmon and Renamon would fall in love.

"Yeah, but they aren't that close." Dawnmon said, before commenting. "And I thought Renamon would end up with Impmon, but Guilmon?"

"Renamon did help Impmon in the past, but Impmon has his eyes on her sister, BlackRenamon, so they decided to end their relationship." Ruilmon said, where she then added. "But it's not all bad. Impmon and BlackRenamon were meant for each other, got married and had a child, our friend, Impamon."

"Though with BloodRenamon messing with the timelines, we have no idea where Impamon has gone, or if she still exists." Ruilmon then said, sounding a little solemn.

"And Renamon training Guilmon is part of a special treatment to help her get over her break up?" Cloud guessed, making Genamon and Ruilmon nod.

"And after a certain incident, Guilmon and Renamon became closer and soon fell in love. They never told us how, but we want to know as much as Kakeru and Samantha want to know what drew their parents together." Genamon said.

"Well we can help you with all of that." AguVeemon promised.

"And to protect our mother and father as well. Thank you all." Ruilmon smiled, grateful to those she now saw not just as her allies, but as her friends.

"You are welcome. And no need to worry, your secrets are safe with us. We help you uncover the truth and make sure your future is how it's supposed to be." Jacqueline replied.

"Not only will we help with your parents, we will do what we can about Impamon." Okashi said, before pointing out. "I'm sure she is fine, otherwise you wouldn't even remember her, right?"

Okashi's words made Samantha, Kakeru and their Digimon smile, before they continued to talk, unaware that some security measures had been set through each room and their entire conversation had been monitored.

"So that's why they are here." Agumon commented with a smile as he and Tai, using his upgraded Digivice, had just finished listening to what Cloud and the others had said.

"And I bet that is why Crusadermon brought them here in the first place." The Digimon of Courage then guessed, earning a nod from Tai.

"We'll keep it a secret for the time being." Tai said, respecting the privacy of the future Matsuki children, before smiling and saying. "I wonder how proud Takato and Rika will be when they find out just how strong and powerful their kids become in the future."

-Back at the dark dimension-

"Mistress BloodRenamon, you musn't get so angry." Palutinemon said as BloodRenamon returned in a foul mood.

"We got three crystals and we are near." Palutinemon then informed, trying to look on the positive, but found her words did little to calm the dark vixen down.

"But they took on new Digivolutions that none of us were aware of." BloodRenamon scowled, remembering FlameGreymon and UlforceVeedramon, knowing UlforceVeedramon was a Royal Knight, but never imagined Davis' Veemon to achieve such a form.

"How many more forms can they achieve?" BloodRenamon questioned, before saying. "We need a way of getting new warriors."

"Then I have an idea" A dark voice said, both female Digimon turned to see a what looked like Guilmon then approach them, only he had blue skin with green stripes and a set of yellow and red eyes.

He wore a black cape and a darker set of blue pants, with a belt that had the letter 'D' in the front, while he carried a white staff with a red orb at the top.

"What is it, Lord DarknessGuilmon?" Palutinemon asked.

"We get some new warriors. I made something to give to our masked warriors to use." DarknessGuilmon said in reply as he turned around to see the masked dino, dog and plant Digimon, each equipped with blasters on their arms.

"And what are theses for?" BloodRenamon asked with a dark grinned, certain that whatever they were, they would caused great chaos, to which DarknessGuilmon just smirked.

"You'll see." He said in reply.

DarknessGuilmon also belongs to rdphoenix07.


	5. The showdown with Lucemon

Chapter 5: The showdown with Lucemon:

Cloud and the others are making their way back to the others where Cruserdamon saw them coming and said. "Oh good, you're all here."

"You called us?" Kakeru asked.

"Yes, there's been another change in history. In the Legendary Warriors' world this time around." Tai said.

"In the correct timeline, Lucemon traps Takuya and his friends in a sphere of light and dark energy, where he planned to eliminate them with his most deadly attack. But due to Koichi sacrificing himself, giving his power of Darkness to Koji, he and Takuya managed to break free transform to Susanoomon." Takato explained, only for Rika to add. "But due to the Dark Crystal now in Lucemon, the Legendary Warriors failed to achieve Susanoomon's form because of a new member of the Digi Breakers."

"So I suggest we do something about this right?" Came a new voice as a new person appeared.

He seemed to be dressed as the Digimon Emperor, but had black hair and his expression showed no signs of selfishness or cruelty, while beside the unknown male was a Digimon that looked like Guilmon, only its stomach was void of the Digital Hazard mark and was all black instead.

And while this new Guilmon had great differences compared to the original, most noticeable was this Guilmon had a set of wings not too similar to Devimon's.

"The Digimon Emperor!?" Ken said, shocked to see his past alterego.

"No. I just took a liking to his costume, but I am not like him." The young man said, before smiling and introducing themselves. "I am Codie, and this is my partner, DeviGuilmon."

"DeviGuilmon?" Guilmon asked as he crossed his arms to the Devimon form of Guilmon.

Noticing Guilmon staring at him, DeviGuilmon said, trying to reassure and not cause trouble. "It's alright. I only use darkness as a source of power and not for evil."

"So you want us to take out this new member and stop Lucemon right?" He then asked.

"That is correct. However, Codie, DeviGuilmon, due to Lucemon's increased power, as well as what he will become when pushed to his limits, everyone here will join you on this mission." Sampson said in reply.

"You need to stop Lucemon before he destroys the Legendary Warriors. And if possible, defeat the one responsible for assisting in Lucemon's growth." Kudamon added.

"We're on our way!" Okashi said as she picked up the disk.

"Just stay out of my way and let me take care of Lucemon while you guys take care of the new enemy." Codie said.

However, Cloud disagreed, not liking being told what to do by somebody with no authority over him and said. "Sorry, but we need to work together. We don't know what Lucemon can do now that a Dark Crystal is powering up his dark side further."

"Good luck, everyone." Curserdermon then said, watching alongside Sampson and the others as the new heroes and heroines teleported away.

-Frontier timeline-

Within the Dark Area, the core of the Digital World, Takuya, Zoe, JP, Koji and Tommy had all been defeated, despite giving their best, Lucemon, now in his Chaos Mode and with a Dark Crystal in his chest, overpowered all, even Susanoomon, despite Koichi's sacrifice.

And while things were looking grim for the Legendary Warriors, a new enemy stood beside Lucemon, which they knew was the main reason they failed to stop Lucemon and his evil.

Looking at the Digimon, they looked like AxeKnightmon, but his armour was all black, they wore a violet red cape and, in place of the Twin Spear, this Digimon wielded a huge axe.

"Koichi... this can't be it... it can't have been for nothing..." Koji groaned as he tried to stand, still determined to stop Lucemon after Koichi's sacrifice.

"Who are you...?" Zoe asked the newcomer, confused as to why there were others beyond the Royal Knights assisting Lucemon in taking over the Digital World, as well as trying to break into the Real World.

"I am ShadowAxeKnightmon. What I am here for is none of your concern. But what I can tell you is that I am here to put an end to you runts." The new Digimon said.

"I don't know who he is and where he comes from but he seems to be helping me with my goal." Lucemon said with a dark smile, bringing up his right hand as he prepared to use his Ultimate Sacrifice attack once again. "It's time to put an end to you fools!"

"No... we can't quit now..." Takuya said as managed to rise, unsure what he could do in his current condition, but knew he had to do something.

But as Lucemon was about to attack, a Pepper Breath appeared from nowhere and hit his hand, disrupting the balanced energies within it and causing it to blast in Lucemon's hand, damaging him a little, before he and ShadowAxeKnightmon turned around to see Agumon and the other heroes appear before them.

"Not so fast, Digi Breaker! You're not altering this timeline!" Biyomon stated, earning a nod from Sora, who had her Digivice out and ready.

"Who are they?" Lucemon demanded, thinking the Legendary Warriors were the last problem of his to face.

"They are my enemies. They are mine." ShadowAxeKnightmon said in reply.

"We'll deal with ShadowAxeKnightmon. You guys focus on Lucemon." Rika told the new heroes, getting utter compliance from the others.

"You've got it." Jacqueline said in reply, facing Lucemon, alongside Cloud and the others, while their Digimon, EX-Greymon, Hinodemon, Lekismon, DevidraGreymon, Krowlmon, Grubbimon and WitcherKushinamon all charged into battle.

"Sunlight Serenade!" Hinodemon announced as she fired a ray of light from her beak.

"Ex-Nova Flame!" EX-Greymon let out firing a huge fireball from his mouth.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon called as she leapt into the air and threw several punches, throwing off shot after shot of water with each swing.

"Pyro Inferno!"

"Dragon Laser!"

"Darkness Flame!" DevidraGreymon roared, releasing a fireball of darkness.

"Light Burning Attack!"

With the combined power, all the attacks bombarded Lucemon, but he took no damage and just smirked.

"Guys, you have to try and get back up. Takuya, Koji, you've got to fuse and become Susanoomon. He's the only one strong enough to take on Lucemon!" Okashi called out to Takuya and the others, who slowly began to rise, joining their leader.

"I don't know who you guys are, but thank you for coming in our time of need." Takuya said with a smile, before asking. "We need some time before our Spirits have enough energy to transform us to Susanoomon again. Can you stall Lucemon and his new friend until we are charged?"

"Well we're clearly no match here but we'll buy you all the time we can." Samantha said in an honest reply.

"So you brats decided to get in my way? Fine. I will make you realize much of a mistake you made!" Lucemon exclaimed, yelling madly as he was consumed by darkness, which shot through the area, causing all to shield themselves as they felt the negative energy of Lucemon increase.

And after the darkness began to die down, Lucemon had changed to his third and final form, Lucemon Chaos Mode.

"Tide of Despair!" He roared mindlessly as he unleashed a wave of flames from his mouth at Ex-Greymon and Lekismon, striking the pair and blasting them aside.

"Leksimon, are you alright?" Okashi asked in concern as both Digimon rose slowly.

"We're alright." Lekismon said, before informing. "But he's too powerful."

"We cannot give up now. Not when everyone is depending on us" Hinodemon said.

"He's right. We cannot let BloodRenamon get the advantage of us." Jacqueline added.

From their words, Cloud nodded in agreement, took a string stance and said. "We cannot allow her evil to continue. We need to stop this Digi Breakers, for Tai, for our worlds, for everyone."

From the combination of his words and the determination within them, all the D-Times began to glow.

Ex-Greymon felt new strength enter him and said quietly and in respect. "Thank you, Cloud."

Feeling new powers within them, Ex-Greymon, Leksimon and Hinodemon glowed brightly as everyone took notice.

"Ex-Greymon Digivolve to..." Ex-Greymon called as he changed his form, looking similar to Flamedramon but had MetalGreymon's claws, helmet, armour and hair, where he then let out in a strong voice. "MetalEx-Greymon!"

"Leksimon Digivolve to..." Leksimon began to say, losing more of her beast form and taking more form as a warrior Digimon, who then called out as she reached her Ultimate Level. "Crescemon!"

"Hinodemon Digivolve to..." Hinodemon called as she took a new form, which was similar to Garudamon, but much smaller, almost resembling a woman, though she was covered from head to torso in feathers, her face was covered by a red bird mask, while rings adorned her forehead.

"Plumawomon!" She let out as a majestic chirp.

"They Digivolved to their Ultimates forms." Matt said in surprise, Garurumon agreeing with Matt and commenting. "They are proving to be quite the heroes."

"Those punks are gonna be more trouble than I thought. Better take them out!" ShadowAxeKnightmon thought aloud as he held his axe and turned to face the new Digivolved heroes, but let his guard down.

"Hey, pay attention! You're fighting us!" Angemon said as he used his Hand of Fate, which knocked him back, making him turn his attention back to the heroes, to see Kyuubimon charging at him.

"Dragon Wheel!" She called as she curled up, her being enveloped in light blue flames as she shot at ShadowAxeKnightmon, striking him and damaging him further.

"Why you...! Nightmare Sphere!" ShadowAxeKnightmon snarled as he fired a ball of black energy from his axe, only for his attack to be blocked out by Greymon's Nova Blast and Growlmon's Pyro Blaster.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon then called as he used a blast attack from his mouth, which ShadowAxeKnightmon blocked.

But with the Digimon all against him, working as one, the odds were not in his favour.

And while ShadowAxeKnightmon was struggling a little against his enemies, with the dark power that filled him, Lucemon braced himself against the new heroes.

"So you got a new form eh?" He questioned, his voice not coming from his mouth but the black core he carrier. "Makes no difference."

"Wrath of Darkness!" Lucemon then roared out, causing the rings on his back to light up and fire.

"Solar Flames!" Plumawomon called as she fired seven heated flames of fire to block out the attacks.

Lucemon snarled to see his power wasn't enough and questioned. "Do you really think you have the power to defeat me, to defeat what I have become?"

"No, we are only buying time, which is more than enough now." Cloud replied with a sly smile, causing Lucemon to stare blatantly at the boy, before a powerful glow of light appeared behind him, making the behemoth sized Digimon turn around to see Susanoomon appear behind them.

"Lucemon, your judgement has begun." Susanoomon said, drawing out the Celestial Blade, with all the Legendary Warriors within their combined form to give it their all.

But before facing Lucemon, Susanoomon turned his attention to the humans and their Digimon.

"I don't know who you all are but thank you. You brought us enough time." He said.

"No worries. We'll let you all handle Lucemon by knocking that Dark Crystal right out of him." Samantha said.

"Time to knock this crystal out so you can finish this properly. Giga Rocket!" MetalEX-Greymon called as he fired several missiles made of flame from his chest.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon called out, creating and unleashing several ice arrows.

From the two attacks, Lucemon flew upward, avoiding the attacks, getting angrier and angrier, only...

"Pyro Darts!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

Two voices called, before the two attacks shot down and into the very core of Lucemon, where all watched as Lucemon roared in pain, not from his orb being damaged, but as it cracked, all saw Lucemon's true form, Lucemon Larva, had taken the hit, while the Dark Crystal, which the larva held close to its body, then dropped it, earning further agonized roars from the Shadowlord Lucemon as it and the larva felt their newly found power decrease.

Anger filled both the larva and its puppet body as it looked to see its attackers, the future forms of Agunimon and Kazemon, which look almost like their past selves despite some differences.

"It's Takuya and Zoe from our period!" Kari said in awe.

"Who are...?" Takuya and Zoe began to question from within Susanoomon, from which Future Agunimon said. "Finish your fight with Lucemon elsewhere. We'll handle this meddler who interfered in the first place."

Not needing to be told or listening to his enemies, Lucemon took off, flying upward as he decided to make it to the Real World and gain unimaginable power, causing Susanoomon to follow after.

"Now with those two with their proper battle, let's finish off this newcomer." Kazemon called to the heroes who nodded as they turned their attention to ShadowAxeKnightmon.

"You don't need to tell us twice." DevidraGreymon said as he held his claw.

"Nightmare Pulse!" He roared, releasing a dark blast from his being that hit ShadowAxeKnight from behind, while he was locked in weapons with Flamedramon's claws.

"Grr... you brats!" ShadowAxeKnightmare snarled, knowing he was no match for their unified attacks and teamwork, making him wonder how he could gain the advantage once again.

However, he then saw something in the distance.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" He stated, vanishing in a swirl of darkness, leaving no trace as he retreated.

"I hate it when they do that." Davis commented, just as all the Digimon returned to their Rookie forms, minus Gatomon.

And while they had repelled their enemy, curious to see how the others were faring, all turned to see Takuya and Zoe approach them.

No longer in Spirit forms, Takuya wore his usual hat and goggles but now wore a red japanese garb with a black long sleeved shirt and trousers, while Zoe wore a purple female japanese garb with white sleeves and black tight trousers.

"You guys all did good today. Don't worry about Lucemon. I am sure that without the Dark Crystal, Susanoomon can handle that bug." Takuya said, knowing they had defeated Lucemon in the past and wa confident they could do it again.

"Besides, we just need to stop that Digi Breaker from disturbing our flow of time. We all thank you for that." Zoe added with a kind smile.

"That is true. Now that is taken care off..." Ken began to say when a couple of black lasers appeared, striking Agumon, Patamon, Gabumon, Veemon and Guilmon from behind, shooting right through them.

"Agumon!" Tai called in great concern as he rushed to Agumon's side as he and the others fell to their knees grabbing their chest.

"Patamon, what happened?" TK asked.

"Guilmon, are you alright?" Takato asked, he too concerned.

"I... I think we're fine. But something did strike us." Guilmon said, knowing he and the others had been hit, only he couldn't see a no hole in his chest or any signs of physical damage.

"That's odd." Agumon added as he examined his body.

"Hey look!" Davis suddenly called as five dark blobs were then seen before them, which flew past and into several containers held by the blonde haired masked person, which the masked dino, plant and dog held their blasters up, while the red hair masked girl and the brown hair masked male also appeared, the Dark Crystal in his hands.

"No! The Dark Crystal!" Sora gasped.

"Hold it! You're not getting away!" Tai called out as he, Davis, TK, Takato, Agumon, Patamon, Veemon and Guilmon all dashed towards them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Cloud called out as he and AguVeemon also charged too.

"Dad, no! Wait!" Kakeru called out, sensing it was a trap, causing him and Genamon to give chase.

"Kakeru, wait!" Samantha called out as Cloud, AguVeemon, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Takato, Guilmon and Takuya all leapt at the browned hair masked man, the red hair masked girl and the masked dino and plant before all suddenly disappeared.

"Tai!" Sora cried out.

"Hey Takato, where'd you go?!" Rika called out, sounding as concerned as Sora.

"TK!" Kari called out.

"Big brother!" Okashi cried out.

"Oh no! Agumon's gone" Biyomon said in horror as Renamon was in silent at what had happened to Guilmon.

"Patamon, come back!" Gatomon called out.

"They're gone." Zoe said sadly, before she turned to see the blonde masked man and the masked dog look at them for a moment, before vanishing too.

"We must report this to Crusadermon. She'll know what to do." Matt stated, getting no arguments and heading back to their timeline, knowing that now there was no disturbance, Lucemon would fall and the Legendary Warriors would save their Digital World.

-Back at the Time Nest-

The other heroes reported to Sampson and Crusadermon on what had happened.

"I see... Takuya's timeline was saved, but Cloud, Tai and the others vanished in the process." Sampson said, causing Kudamon to add. "This is most troubling."

"Don't worry. They weren't kidnapped. They just jumped to a different timeline." Crusadermon informed.

"They just jumped right into Marcus' world." She then said.

"My world?" Sampson asked, puzzled as to out of the various timelines, why his was selected.

"Crusadermon, will my dad and brother be ok?" Ruilmon asked, but then Samantha realised that Rika and Renamon were still there as they looked at them confused.

"Uh oh." Ruilmon let out.

"Wait... father? You mean Guilmon right?" Renamon asked, making Rika nod and add. "Are we missing something here?"

"I think it's time you two were told the truth about these four kids who were helping you." Kudamon said as he then explained. "You're their mothers and Takato and Guilmon are their fathers. Samantha and Ruilmon, as well as Kakeru and Genamon, are your future children soon grow up to be."

"WHAT!?" Rika and Renamon gasped, freaking out at this news.

"Their children?" Gatomon questioned as she and the other heroes were just as shocked.

"Oh man, now I see the resemblance!" Gabumon said as he looked closely at Samantha and Ruilmon.

Samantha and Ruilmon looked saddened.

Now that Rika and Renamon knew about them, that would be their existence would never happen.

However, to their confusion, Rika and Renamon just looked at them in uncertainty.

"We need some time to think. Will you keep us up to date if you find Takato and Guilmon?" Renamon then asked.

They all nodded as Rika and Renamon left to lay down.

"Leave them for now." Codie told Samantha. "They are just shocked by the news. They need to to absorb this fact."

"But now they know what would happen to us?" Samantha asked.

"Trust us. They come round. They are questioning themselves to Takato and Guilmon. Give them some time" Jacqueline said in which Samantha nod in reply.

"But what were those dark blobs that were shot out of Agumon, Patamon, Gabumon, Veemon and Guilmon that time?" Zoe asked, knowing the enemy wouldn't attack with something that couldn't harm them.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Crusadermon commented in reply, thinking aloud. "What is BloodRenamon up to now?"

-Dark realm-

Within the dark timeline, the era where the Digi Breakers hid from their enemies, DarknessGuilmon and BloodRenamon were looking at the dark blobs they stole in each container, watching them grow and take form.

"This is perfect. Soon SkullGreymon, FallenAngemon, SkullGarurumon, NightmareExVeemon and Megidramon shall be reborn as our servants." BloodRenamon said with a dark smile as she wrapped her arms around DarknessGuilmon.

"And then we'll crush those who stand in our way." DarknessGuilmon replied, smirking, not only from the new allies they would soon gain, but from BloodRenamon all over him, causing him to grab her waist and hold her closer.

And while the pair continued their actions, behind them on a chair was a shadowy form, showing his six red eyes.

-Data Squad timeline-

Marcus and DATS Agumon were facing off against King Drasil.

"This is it. Everyone's power in one final attack!" Marcus said as he readied his punch...

However, he stopped when Cloud, AguVeemon, Kakeru, Genamon, Tai, Agumon, TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya and the masked man, girl, plant and dinosaur appeared between them.

Stunned at first, Marcus then shouted. "HEY! WE'RE HAVING A FINAL BATTLE HERE!"

A/N: Codie and DeviGuilmon belong to Codie - King of Hollows.


	6. The Masked Data Squad?

Chapter 6: The Masked Data Squad?

The heroes all didn't notice Marcus, DATS Agumon or King Drasil, for all were too focused on the masked man and the unknown Digimon by his side.

'Cloud, is everyone alright?' Crusadermon then asked through the communicator.

"We're alright." Cloud replied, before informing. "We ended up in the DATS Digital World, around the time Marcus and Agumon took on King Drasil, after he took on his true form."

"What's more is we've got the masked man and his Digimon right where we want them." AguVeemon then added.

'Hold it!' Sampson then said in a strict and serious voice.

'You just jumped into my timeline, where exactly is Marcus?' He then questioned, causing the heroes and heroines to then notice the King Drasil and then turned to see a confused DATS Agumon and a frustrated Marcus behind them.

"Whoops." Davis said, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed at himself at what they had gotten caught into. "Guess we interrupted an important final battle huh?"

"Err... what is going on?" DATS Agumon asked, unsure who the Digimon or humans with them were, while Marcus snapped at the group. "Hey! Do you guys mind? This is our last chance to save..."

"We know, to stop King Drasil from destroying the Real World." Tai said, surprising Marcus.

And while Tai and the others knew Marcus had questions, with time not on their side, the Digidestined of Courage then said. "Listen, you do what you have to do while we do what we have to do."

"Look out! That masked Digimon is attacking!" Takato called out suddenly, getting the attention of the Digidestined, the wielder of Flame and the new heroes, to see the masked dino charge at AguVeemon with a double claw attack, only for Agumon and Guilmon to intercept and grab each hand stopping the attack, before knocking the unknown Digimon away with a combination of Claw Uppercut and Rock Breaker.

Damaged by the attacks, but having a ton of energy remaining, the masked dino Digimon then leapt forward, using a great burst of speed and attacked Veemon, knocking the Digimon of Miracles back with a powerful right hook that sent Veemon skidding across the ground.

"Veemon!" Patamon called in concern for his friend, before taking a shot at their enemy.

"Wing Slap!" The Digimon of Hope let out, getting in close and hit his enemy with his large ears, damaging their enemy, before moving back and going for a long ranged attack.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon announced, spitting a large shot of air that headed right for the unknown Digimon.

"Pyro Blast!" Genamon then followed up, adding his power and released a ball of flame from his maw, hitting Patamon's attack and filling the air bubble with his fire, causing the two attacks to form into one powerful blast of flame that struck and blasted back the masked dino Digimon.

Damaged by the flames, the masked dino Digimon continued to fight as they then withdrew an unknown weapon, a blaster, and was about to fire.

But before he could strike, a loud roar was heard, the call 'Howling Blaster' came out of nowhere, before a wave of blue flames not only struck the unknown Digimon, but also his weapon, destroying the blaster.

"Garurumon? Nice timing." Tai said with a smile, thinking Matt and Garurumon had joined the fight as Garurumon landed before the heroes and heroines.

"Sorry, but I am not the Garurumon you know." The Garurumon informed.

"Not the Garurumon we know? But your partner is Matt, right?" Agumon asked, confused.

"He's my Digimon."

From the call, all turned to see a young man approach them.

He had blue eyes, shoulder length auburn hair and wore a black jacket, a pair of black trousers and had a white shirt underneath.

"Hey, it's Zack. Good timing on his part." Matt spoke from Tai's communicator, just before informing his friends. "Crusadermon summoned him to join Cloud's team."

"Ah, that would explains things." TK said as Zack stood by Cloud, both staring at the other, before the newcomer spoke.

"I hope you all don't mind but I am here to give you guys a hand." Zack informed, earning a nod from Cloud, who nodded and said. "No worries. Glad to have you on board."

While glad to have another ally on their side, the masked dino then began to strike again.

"We've got this." Tai stated as he and Agumon stepped forward.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon called, unleashing several shots of flame, each calculated to strike where the masked Digimon would wind up, the first wave of flames missing as the unknown Digimon leapt over it, but left him open for ariel attacks.

With their enemy defenceless, Agumon fired several more shots of flame, blasting their enemy, damaging not just the masked Digimon, but their mask, with half of it breaking off their face.

"Whoa, they got him!" DATS Agumon said, surprised and somewhat impressed, part of him wanting to challenge the other Agumon to a fight to see which was the stronger of the duo.

However, thoughts of competition left DATS Agumon's mind when he, as well as the others saw the masked Digimon's face, the section broken off now revealing a glaring red eye and a similar coloured skin to a familiar face.

Confused, as DATS Agumon looked upon the Digimon, he asked. "What's going on? Is that... another me?"

Overhearing the conversation back at the Time Nest, Sampson and the others were left stunned.

"Wait... that's Agumon from my timeline!' Sampson said in shock, causing Kudamon to ask, his tone of bewilderment and great confusion. "How are there two Agumon in the same timeline? And why is he fighting against us as our enemy? He was supposed be a peacekeeper, not a time destroyer."

Seeing the Digimon unmasked and revealed to be a secondary DATS Agumon, Takato, putting the pieces together then said. "So if he's the Agumon from the DATS universe, then that man is..."

"Guilmon, you know what we have to do!" The brunette quickly called, earning a nod in reply from his partner, who attacked.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon announced, unleashing a fireball from his maw, which headed right for the masked Agumon, only for him to avoid the attack.

But with him avoiding, it left the masked man out in the open, where he was hit by the sphere of flame.

And though he withstood the attack, from the impact of the attack, it caused a great section of his mask to break apart, revealing the second figure had a red eye like the second DATS Agumon, as well as a familiar face.

"Is that... Marcus?" Takuya questioned in confusion.

'Marcus!? What is the meaning of this? Why are you helping our enemies?' Sampson demanded, earning no reply from Masked Marcus as he and his Agumon just glared at the group.

And while the Marcus was still trying to stop King Drasil, noticing his doppleganger, the brunette had to ask. "Why is there another me? And what's up with him and that weird mask?"

Confusion fell upon the heroes and heroines to see double of Marcus and DATS Agumon, both on the side of their enemies, but what confused them further was when the masked auburn haired girl and her Digimon appeared, both had the same masks, to which all realized exactly who they were if they were allied with another Marcus and Agumon.

"Those two are Yoshi and Lalamon!" Kudamon said in shock, facing Sampson as he questioned. "Sir, what is happening?"

"I have no idea." Sampson admitted, before thinking aloud. 'Why did they team up with BloodRenamon, unless... those masks... Something inside the masks must be controlling them."

"Are you sure?" Wormmon asked, knowing all too well about other being manipulated, both when Ken was being manipulated to be the Digimon Emperor, as well as Arukenimon using her flute to control him and Digmon.

"So they must under some kind of mind control?" Lunamon said, earning a nod from Crusadermon.

"It is the most likely reason why those like Marcus would help BloodRenamon." Crusadermon commented, making her wonder and worry which other heroes and heroines were sided with their enemies.

Back in the DATS timeline, Masked Yoshi withdrew a copy of the original Yoshi's Digivice, held it out and used the dark energies stored inside of it to Digivolve Masked Lalamon into Masked Rosemon.

"Ivy Hug!" Masked Rosemon suddenly called, bringing her thorn-like whip upon the ground and attacked, forcing all to go on the defensive, expecting her vines to burst from the ground and try to ensnare them.

However, all were thrown off when a massive wave of vines rose before her, blocking the path between the heroes and those working for the Digi Breakers, giving Masked Marcus and Masked Agumon time to escape as they teleported away.

"Marcus, Agumon wait!" Veemon called out, but they were long gone.

"Rosemon! Yoshi! What's gotten into them?" Genamon asked.

"They're not doing this on purpose. They being controlled." Zack informed, causing Cloud to look at Zack and ask. "Controlled?"

"Those masks, they are controlling them.. We need to destroy them completely or knock them off their faces to free them." Garurumon added in a serious tone.

"Then that's what we'll do." AguVeemon said as he and the others all got ready to fight the manipulated forms of Yoshi and Rosemon.

While the newcomers were braced, Takato was about to ready Guilmon, but stopped when Tai approached him.

"Hey, Takato, can Guilmon become Gallantmon without a Biomerge?" Tai asked, his question confused Takato a little, but he gave his answer.

"He can. But why is that important right now?" The Matsuki asked.

"I think it's time to use the new power Crusadermon gave us to try a new DNA Digivolve and see if we can defeat and free Rosemon." Tai replied.

"It's worth a shot." Takato said as everyone else looked at them with confusion, all expect Agumon and Guilmon, who nodded and waited to see what the energy of Courage and the power of Guilmon's control over his hazard energy could accomplish.

Withdrawing their respective Digivices, Tai and Takato held them upward and focused as they released their energies into their Digimon.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon!" WarGreymon announced.

"Guilmon Warp Digivolve to... Gallantmon!" Gallantmon followed up, feeling his strength wasn't as powerful when Takato would use the Biomerge, but trusted his Tamer and best friend.

Curious, Davis asked. "What are you up to?"

"You'll find out soon." Tai replied, certain Davis and the others would like what they were planning, before the brunette then called in a strong voice. "WarGreymon, Gallantmon, combine your power and become one!"

"WarGreymon!"

"Gallantmon!"

"DNA Digivolve to..." Both began to say as their beings fused, as did their Data, which then took a new form, looking like a gold and crimson armoured knight that wielded WarGreymon's shield and Gallantmon's lance, while a golden and crimson cape adorned his back.

"GreatWarGallantmon!" The new Digimon announced, his voice a combination of WarGreymon and Gallantmon, which boomed with power and great determination.

"Whoa, incredible!" Genamon said, amazed.

"I didn't know that Dad could become so powerful." He then commented, which Takato overheard, making him think. 'Dad? Does he mean Guilmon? No. It couldn't be, could it?'

"Focus, here she comes!" Takuya then called, harnessing the power of Flame and Spirit Evolved to BurningGreymon, deciding using Aldamon, EmperorGreymon or Susanoomon would be too dangerous and could seriously harm Masked Rosemon, even accidently deleting her.

And like Takuya, with a quick Digivolution, MetalEx-Greymon, WereGarurumon, Flamedramon, MagnaAngemon and WarKrowlmon all joined BurningGreymon, just before they prepared to face Masked Rosemon.

"Thorn Whipping!" The masked form of Rosemon called, starting off the fight as she leapt upward and tried to strike those she perceived as her foes with blasts of lightning from her thorn covered whip, forcing those around her to go on the defensive as they avoided the blasts.

"Hey, Boss, maybe we should help then?" DATS Agumon suggested.

"No. We handle this." TK called with confidence, before telling him and Marcus. "You just focus on taking care of King Drasil!"

"Don't worry about us!" Tai called "You focus on your enemy. Make King Drasil see how Digimon and humans can work together. Don't let everyone's power go to waste!"

From Tai's words, Marcus looked at his fist and at King Drasil, a determined expression appeared on his face as he then nodded in reply.

"Alright, but afterwards, we wants answers." He then said, just before he and Agumon charged at the massive computer form that was King Drasil.

-Meanwhile-

Though Rosemon had started with a few good hits, she was still outnumbered and allowed MagnaAngemon to use his Excalibur, slashing at Masked Rosemon, who leapt back from the slash attack, before keeping up on both offence and defence as she not only avoided Flamedramon's Fire Rocket attack and WereGarurumon's Wolf Claw, but managed to wrap her whip around Flamedramon and then threw him into WereGarurumon, causing both to crash into each other and plummet to the ground.

However, she was not fast enough against BurningGreymon, who shot behind her and attacked.

"Pyro Barrage!" He roared out, bombarding the manipulated Digimon with countless shots of energy from the Rudriya Darpaṇa mounted upon his wrists.

"Takato?" Rika's voice came from Takato's communicator as he noticed a puzzling tone from her voice, causing the Matsuki to withdraw his communicator and asked, sounding a little worried. "Rika, what's wrong?"

Not too sure how Takato would act, but knowing he had to know, Rika told him. "I just learned something back at the Time Nest. Those kids, Samantha and Kakeru... they appear to be our future children."

This left Takato shocked as he looked at Kakeru, who was focused on the battle, making him say "No... impossible..."

"Giga Missile!" MetalEX-Greymon roared as he fired several fire shaped missiles from his chest that blasted around Rosemon, damaging her from the radius of each attack.

"Tailsman Blaster!" WarKrowlmon then followed up, firing a blast of energy from his chest and hit Rosemon from behind.

"Danger Thorn!" Rosemon quickly called in response after getting back up and attacked, releasing a wave of thorns at WarKrowlmon.

"Courage Shield Blast!" GreatWarGallantmon interrupted as he fired a blast of amber coloured energy from his shield to block out the attack.

"Thanks, Dad!" WarKrowlmon said, before he focused back on saving Rosemon and prepared to attack again.

However, while WarKrowlmon was too focused on their fight, Kakeru heard what his partner had said, making him think. 'Oh no... Genamon..."

"Again he calls me 'dad', why is that?" Gallantmon spoke through GreatWarGallantmon.

Knowing he couldn't hide it forever, WarGreymon decided it was time.

"I think it's time you know the truth. He's your and Renamon's kid from the future, same as Ruilmon." the Digimon of Courage informed, leaving Gallantmon silent for a moment, before he realized what was said and let out as a stunned outburst. "They're what!?"

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon called out as he launched himself at Masked Rosemon once again, only for the Mega Level Digimon to dodge the attacks.

However, while the attacks missed Rosemon, Masked Yoshi was another story as she was hit by the Digimon of Friendship, her mask destroyed by his claws, freeing her face and her mind, causing her to cry out and collapse to the ground.

As Masked Rosemon turned to see what has happened, part of her real self letting her emotions though, Tai saw an opening.

"Attack now!" He commanded, getting absolute compliance from GreatWarGallantmon, who brought up his spear and began to fill the tip with a great and powerful energy.

"Terra Joust!" GreatWarGallantmon then called after gathering enough energy, taking the form of a sphere at the end of his weapon that he then threw at Rosemon, using a fraction of its power, more than enough to destroy her mask and free her from BloodRenamon's hold.

And like Yoshi, being freed and drained of a great amount of energy, Rosemon, after she De-Digivolved back to Lalamon, she collapsed, landing near Yoshi, while the heroes and heroines then approached the duo, checking to see if the girls were alright.

But even though they had saved Yoshi and Lalamon, while Marcus and Agumon had taken down King Drasil, managing to destroy its core, all then heard small clapping and turned to see DarknessGuilmon, standing atop the Server Tree and staring down the heroes and heroines with a sly and wicked smirk.

"Bravo, heroes, fight, fight, fight. You have all done well to defeat these two." DarknessGuilmon commented.

"Who are you?" Zack's Gabumon asked.

"DarknessGuilmon, one of the commanders of the Digi Breakers, just like BloodRenamon. I came to see you all in person." DarknessGuilmon said, before adding. "And I must confess, you did not disappoint."

Demanding answers, Takato called out. "What do you do to Yoshi and Lalamon?"

"We simply brainwashed those two. Those masks they wore are my inventions. They were tools in our project, same goes for Marcus, Agumon, Thomas and Gaomon" DarknessGuilmon said in reply.

"Thomas and Gaomon too?" Sora asked in shock, before Biyomon then realized and said. "That's who that blonde haired man and the masked dog was.'

"They are using my whole team against me?" Sampson questioned, before he slammed his fist down, furious that those he saw as both his employees and friends were being used.

"This will not go unpunished, I swear it upon myself as one of the Royal Knights." Kudamon added, feeling similar anger like his partner.

"You let Marcus, Thomas and their Digimon go! They are not your toys!" Tai snapped.

"Sorry, but they are ours' now. Don't you get it? As much as BloodRenamon has a great desire for payback against Renamon, I have a news for you, Guilmon." DarknessGuilmon said, before going on and adding with a wicked tone. "Those dark orbs we stole from you? Those were your dark energies, the negative Data inside each of you. Soon, Megidramon and many others shall be under our control."

"Megidramon!? So that's what those dark orbs were!" Guilmon snarled, causing Agumon to realize and say. "Then you took SkullGreymon too?"

"Exactly. As well as the darkness within Gabumon, Veemon and Patamon." DarknessGuilmon said in reply.

"Soon, your worst nightmares will come back to haunt you again." He then pointed out, enjoying the feeling of despair amongst the heroes and heroines, only for his moment to be interrupted as he heard a small voice call 'Seed Blast!, making him turn to the source of the voice and saw a small barrage of seeds heading for him.

But DarknessGuilmon simply brought up his claws, slashing through each seed, before seeing his attacker, looking to see Yoshi and Lalamon staring up at him with nothing but anger in their eyes.

"Oh? Seems the control is broken over them." DarknessGuilmon said.

"How dare you! Using me and my friends as pawns for your evil!" Yoshi snapped, about to Digivolve Lalamon back to Rosemon, only to stop when DarknessGuilmon interrupted.

"Don't bother attacking me now. Save your energy because we will meet again." He told Yoshi and the others before vanishing, causing Veemon to say what everyone was thinking. "I really hate that guy."

With DarknessGuilmon gone, the heroes and heroines were about to leave, only to stop when Yoshi and Lalamon got before them, bowing their heads.

"We're sorry. We were brainwashed by those Digi Breakers. But we do remember all the terrible things we did while under their control." Yoshi apologized, feeling that she was to blame for what she had done.

"Please forgive us" Lalamon added.

"Hey, it's no worries. DarknessGuilmon is to blame, not you guys." Davis pointed out.

"And if you still have your memories of why they did this to you, you can tell us back at the Time Nest." Zack said, making Yoshi and Lalamon feel a little better, determined to redeem themselves, before they disappeared back to the time nest, leaving the past Marcus and DATS Agumon confused.

"What was all that about?" Agumon asked.

"I'm not sure." Marcus admitted, before smiling as he said. "But something tells me we'll run into those guys again."

-Time Nest-

"Big brother! You're alright!" Okashi cried as she hugged Cloud tightly, causing him to smile and hug his sister back.

"That goodness you're all alright." Jacqueline said, she too glad to see everyone had returned.

And while the others were glad to be back, Yoshi and Lalamon had some questions as to where they were, before they then saw Sampson and were both in awe.

"Sampson? I mean sir, I mean Chief." Yoshi let out, quickly saluting her superior, which made Sampson smile to see Yoshi back to her old self, before saying to her. "It's Colonel Sampson now. Now I believe you've all got some telling to do."

"Just what are those Digi Breakers up to?" Kudamon asked.

"We'll tell you everything." Lalamon said.

But before they could say a word, all eyes turned to Takato and Guilmon, who were with Kakeru, Samantha, Genamon and Ruilmon.

"So let me get this straight... you two are mine and Rika's kids from the future?" Takato asked, only getting a small nod from the pair.

"And you two are mine and Renamon's kids?" Guilmon asked, with Ruilmon nodding, before Genamon said. "Yes. We're sorry for hiding this, but if you knew, then our existence would..."

"Oh don't worry about that" Crusadermon assured, confusing the Tamers.

"I don't know. Me and Rika? And Guilmon and Renamon? I don't know how it all happened between us." Takato said.

"Rika and Renamon are trying to figure out themselves. Why not join them and talk things over with them? We'll explain everything once you return." Sora suggested, hoping the best for the Tamers and their Digimon.

"I think that would be best" Takato said as he and Guilmon left and headed to Rika and Renamon's quarters.

"Don't worry. Just leave them alone for the time being." Codie said to Kakeru and Samantha.

"Ok, now for some answers. Yoshi, Lalamon." DeviGuilmon then said, causing Yoshi to nod and tell how she wound up as an agent for the Digi Breakers.

"As a team, we managed to sneak in the Digi Breaker's realm to find out what they were up to. Thanks to Thomas' tactics and Marcus' strength, we reached the deeper levels of their fortress, however, it turned out to be a trap." Yoshi told the others, hating what she could remember, but continued.

"While we tried our best to stop DarknessGuilmon and the others, we were no match for them. We were overwhelmed, captured and then brainwashed." The auburn haired girl then said.

"However, while we were under their influence, we learnt what they are planning to do. They intend to copy the dark energy from each villain scattered across the timelines using the Seven Dark Crystals so they can resurrect their leader, InfiniteQuartzmon." Lalamon added.

Remembering the twisted deformity that was Quartzmon, Kari asked with a concerned voice. "InfiniteQuartzmon?"

"InfiniteQuartzmon is similar to Quartzmon. As you all remember, Quartzmon tried to fuse the Real World and the Digital World and shape it into his image but was stopped when Tagiru and Arresterdramon used the Brave Snatcher to destroy his Digi-Core and absorbed his Data, returning him back to a Digi-Egg. Unfortunately, it was a fake. Quartzmon was defeated and retreated to the dark realm, leaving the small fraction of light Data in that egg, while he was reborn as InfinteQuartzmon, the leader of the Digi Breakers." Yoshi explained, leaving all the heroes and heroines in shock to know a Digimon as evil as Quartzmon was coming back.

"However, his power is still limited. He lost most of it within the Dark Crystals. His followers, DarknessGuilmon, BloodRenamon, Palutinemon, ShadowKnightAxemon and one more, are messing with time, trying to collect them so InfiniteQuartzmon can regain that power and once again fuse our worlds. However, there is another problem. They stole the darkness within Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Veemon and Guilmon to give birth to their dark forms, Skullgreymon, SkullGarurumon, FallenAngemon, NightmareExVeemon and Megidramon. These five Digimon of darkness will all be reborn and under their control." Lalamon then added.

"Wait a second... SkullGaurumon? When did I become him?" Matt's Gabumon asked, causing Veemon to ask. "And when did I ever become a Dark Digimon?"

"There was the time when Matt and Gabumon were tricked by one of Puppetmon's minions into believing defeating Tai and Agumon would make them great, that is where that darkness was born" Crusadermon said, turning her focus on Veemon and saying. "And when Veemon and Wormmon's Data was used to create Infected Imperialdramon, it allowed the Digi Breakers to extract that darkness from Veemon."

"I guess FallenAngemon was created when I fell to the virus" Patamon guessed.

"I am afraid so." Crusadermon replied, feeling empathy for the Digimon of Hope..

"If they get all seven Dark Crystals, InfiniteQuartzmon will consume everything." Yoshi said. "We must stop them before their plans are carried through."

"You're right. We cannot let them get away with it." Cloud said, only to then say. "But we need to find out where the rest of the Dark Crystals are."

"Probably in Mikey's and Tagiru timelines." Davis guessed.

"And what's more, we need to rescue my Marcus, Thomas, Agumon and Gaomon from their mind controlling masks" Yoshi added.

"Just leave it to us." Dawnmon said, before stating. "Not only will we save your friends, but we'll do whatever we can to help you stop them from bringing InfiniteQuartzmon back."

As all adjourned the meeting, Cruserdermon stayed behind, crossing her arms as she watched Lunamon leave and asked. "You must be proud of your Queen. She has grown into quite the Digimon, am I right, Shoutmon?"

At this, two figures appeared before the Royal Knight.

The first was a human, a twenty year old Mikey Kudo, who now wore a greyish-green jacket alongside a red shirt.

He also wore dark blue trousers and a white collared cape that draped over his back to his knees, which bore the symbol of the Fusion Fighters upon it.

And beside Mikey was Shoutmon, who still looked relatively the same when he had become the Digimon King and was helping with the Digi-Quartz problem, only now his scarf was replaced with a yellow cape.

"Sending Lunamon to fight InfiniteQuartzmon after Arresterdramon was supposed to have defeated him? I am not so sure." Shoutmon said, sensing Lunamon was getting stronger, but was still concerned for her safety.

"Don't worry, Shoutmon. You saw how strong she has become since partnered with Cloud's sister." Mikey said in a reassuring tone, the Red general placing his hand on Shoutmon's shoulder as he then said. "Lunamon will be fine. In fact, I think Okashi has yet to bring out Lunamon's full potential."

"Indeed. And with the way things are progressing, it looks as though your timeline will be next. Mikey, I assume you, Shoutmon, Angie and Dorulumon are ready." Cruserdermon said, making Mikey smile, nod and say with a confident smile "No problem."

Zack belong to my friend rdphoenix07.


	7. The Bagra Army Incident

Chapter 7: The Bagra Army Incident

As all the heroes arrived back at the Time Nest all saw Crusadermon and Sampson, holding two disks and shared an unsettling feeling.

Facing the group, Sampson then informed them. "We've got bad news. Now there's been two changes in history, both are coming from the Fusion Fighter's world."

"One is coming from the final battle against Lord Bagramon." Kudamon added.

"And the other?" Zack asked.

"The battle is against Quartzmon himself." Crusadermon said, shocking the heroes and heroines, to which Codie asked in worry. "Don't tell me the original Quartzmon has the dark crystal in him too?"

"I'm afraid so." Sampson said, before adding. "There's no doubt the Digi Breakers will be after them."

"What are the changes?" Takuya asked as Tai, Agumon, Rika, Takato, Guilmon and Renamon rejoined them.

"In the true timeline, the Fusion Fighters would have stopped Bargramon and his army from conquering the Real World and the Digital World by getting the Dark Stone, purifying it back to the Code Crown and using that power to Digivolve Shoutmon to his X7 Superior Mode, however, due to the Dark Crystal now in Bargramon, it could become a problem. " Crusadermon explained, before saying. "Furthermore, in the timeline where Quartzmon tries to fuse himself with the other dimensions, while the Old Clock Shop Man used his power with Clockmon's to temporarily stop time, allowing Tagiru and Arresterdramon just enough time to enter Quartzmon's being and destroy his Digi-Core, two problems have risen. The first is that there is a blockade, preventing the heroes from the other timelines to assist in taking down Quartzmon's army. Without them, the Brave Snatcher cannot be constructed."

"The second problem refers to the Old Clock Shop Man. For those who didn't know, he was originally Bagramon and became an ally to us after Shoutmon defeated him. However, if he remains as Bagramon, then it will throw all the events revolving around Tagiru and the Digi-Quartz into chaos." All heard a voice say, causing all to turn to see Mikey and Shoutmon coming towards them, along with the now adult forms of Angie and Dorulumon.

While Dorulumon looked relatively the same, Angie looked twenty one years old, had her hair was still in two spiky pigtails, while she wore a red t-shirt, a set of blue trousers and had a pin that had the emblem of the Fusion Fighters attached to her top.

"S... Shoutmon... what are you doing here?" Lunamon asked, greatly surprised to see the Digimon King, who smirked at her and said in a joking tone. "Well that's a nice way to say I missed you."

"We're here to assist you all. We know how Bagramon fights and we know just how powerful he and Quartzmon can become." Dorulumon said, earning a nod from Angie as she smiled with confidence and added. "And since Crusadermon made Dorulumon my temporary partner, we wish to help as well."

"It's good to see you guys again." Tai commented, walking up to Mikey, held out his hand, making Mikey do the same as they shook hands, before the Digidestined of Courage said. "Mikey, why don't you take the lead on this one? Whatever plans you have in restoring order to your timeline, we will follow."

"Thank you." Mikey replied, thinking for a moment, before an idea came to him as he licked his goggles and said. "Since most of us are here, we should split into two groups."

"Ok. I will take Cloud, Zack, Sora, TK, Kari, Kakeru, Samantha, Takato, Rika and Takuya and take on Quartzmon." Tai said.

"While the rest of us fight Bagramon." Shoutmon said, before adding. "If we can manage to defeat Bagramon, it should repair the damage in Tagiru's timeline and allow the others to fight alongside him before Quartzmon achieves his true form."

Knowing they were going after such dangerous foes, Cloud looked a little worried as he looked at Okashi, concerned about her, which Okashi noticed and smiled.

"It's alright big brother, I can manage. Please don't worry about me." She said in a calm voice.

"Okashi..." Cloud could all but say before Matt put his hand on his shoulder, feeling empathy for the boy looking out for his sibling and told him. "It's alright. I too was once overprotective over TK but I learn to let them grow by themselves as we won't be here all the time to protect them. Trust in her and she'll do fine."

Cloud looked at Matt and nodded, trusting the Digidestined of Friendship, while making Okashi smile.

"Don't worry, Cloud. She won't fight alone. We're here alongside her as well." Jacqueline informed, causing Cloud to say. "Then we better get a move on."

"Good luck everyone." Cruserdermon said as both groups teleported the the timezone.

-Fusion Fighter's timeline: Real World-

Okashi and the other group appeared to find MegaDarknessBagramon tower over the Fusion Fighters, where the past versions of Mikey, Angie, Jeremy, Christopher, Nene, Yuu and their Digimon partners were all struck down, finding great difficulty to regain the energy to stand, let alone fight. But Shoutmon was nowhere in sight.

"If you are wondering where I am, I was absorbed by Bagramon back in the Digital World." Future Shoutmon said, before explaining. "The reason is because I knew that the Code Crown was still inside Bagramon and I decided to risk it all to get it back."

Looking at MegaDarknessBagramon, all saw a Dark Crystal embedded in his chest, while beside ShadowKnightAxemon stood a new member, a Digimon that looked like a dark Tabbimon.

"It's ShadowKnightAxemon again, but who's the newcomer?" DeviGuilmon questioned, guessing she was the other member Yoshi was talking about.

But before they could learn the identity of the other dark Digimon, Yoshi froze as she spotted the masked Thomas and Gaomon amongst their enemies.

"It's Thomas and Gaomon!" She called. "We have to free them!"

"Okashi, can you guys handle MegaDarknessBagramon while we take on the Digi Breakers?" asked Mikey, making Okashi nod and say with confidence. "Alright everyone, time to Digivolve!"

Plumawomon, Crescemon, WitcherKushiamon and CyberDeviGrowlmon stood before the group and charged to attack, trying to use the Fusion Fighter's temporary defeat as a distraction as they attacked from behind.

However, MegaDarknessBagramon sensed the newcomers and ceased CyberDeviGrowlmon's Darkness Beam attack by blocking it with his skeletal arm.

While glad to see they had gotten backup, never seeing the Digimon or their human partners before, past Dorulumon asked. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm not sure." Mikey commented, before saying. "But I am pretty sure they're someone we can trust."

"That's good enough for me." Ballisatmon's past form said, trusting Mikey as he prepared to continue to confront MegaDarkness Bagramon.

"In the correct timeline, after Mikey reunites with Shoutmon, they will use the power of the Code Crown to Digifuse Shoutmon with every Digimon in the Digital World that oppose Bagramon, allowing Shoutmon to achieve his greatest Fusion, Shoutmon X7F Superior Form. We need you to buy time for Mikey so he can enter the Dark Stone and help Shoutmon purify it. Please buy them time." Sampson spoke through the speakers.

"Hey, you guys. We here to buy you some time. That should help you get your X7 form back up again" Plumawomon said as Ballistamon asked. "We should Digifuse again?"

"Yes, but this time you need all the cards in your larder and the crown code. That should get Shoutmon out of Bagramon" Codie said "We give you all the time you want."

"Well alright. Just buy us all the time you got but then we want answers." Past Dorulumon said.

Meanwhile, ShadowAxeKnight, NightmareTabbimon, Thomas and Gaomon began to face off against the original heroes.

"Well look who showed up. This time we won't go so easily on you!" ShadowAxeKnightmon said.

"Let Thomas and Gaomon go!" Lalamon ordered, causing Yoshi to add. "That goes for Marcus and Agumon too!"

"Don't you get it? They're ours now! There's nothing you can do now!" NightmareTabimon said with a wicked smile and dark tone.

"Then we'll break those masks off and save them ourselves! Dorulumon, it's time to Digivolve!" Future Angie called out, drawing out her orange coloured Fusion Loader and causing the screen to glow with an amber coloured light.

"You too, Shoutmon!" Future Mikey added, using his Fusion Loader, which glowed with a gold light, Digivolving Shoutmon to OmniShoutmon, while Dorulumon's form left most of everyone in awe.

No longer did the beastly Digimon stand before Angie, instead a new knight-like Digimon now beside OmniShoutmon, one that had the same facial features as Dorulumon, but his being was encased in silver coloured armour, the drill on the tip of his tail now covered his entire right arm, while an orange cape draped down his back.

He was no longer Dorulumon, but JagerDorulumon.

"We'll join in this fight, too." Ken offered as MetalGarurumon, GrandisKuwagamon, Kazemon and Rosemon all stood to fight alongside the Fusion Fighters, against the Digi-Breakers and those forced to do their dirty work.

Watching Thomas, he withdrew his dark Digivice to make Gaomon Digivolve to Gaogamon, who then attacked.

"Dash Double Claw!" He called as he lunged forward with a great burst of speed as he prepared to attack those he now perceived as his foes by shredding them to bits with his razor sharp claws.

But despite his speed, Gaogamon was still just a Champion Level Digimon, allowing all to avoid his attack and strike back.

"Grandis Scissors!" GrandisKuwagamon called, using his own claws to slice through Gaogamon, who avoided the attack..

"Tempest Wind!" Kazemon called as she focused her attack upon ShadowKnightAxemon who blocks with his axe.

"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon then announced, unleashing a blast of electricity from her thorn-like whip at Knightmare Tabbimon and Gaogamon, causing both to instinctively leap aside, only to see it was a trap.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon suddenly exclaimed, releasing a barrage of missiles at the duo and bombarding the pair, who were both consumed by a great burst from MetalGarurumon's attack.

-Meanwhile-

While Yoshi and the others continued to give it their all against the Digi-Breakers, those who had taken to fight MegaDarknessBagramon were trying whatever they could to damage him, but found that their attacks were ineffective.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon called, summoning several arrows of ice that she then released at MegaDarknessBagramon, only for the all powerful ruler of the Bagra Army to block the attacks with his wings.

Pulling his wings back, MegaDarknessBagramon glared at those who defied him as he then said, darkness pooling around his being as he spoke. "I have no idea who you pests are, but I have had enough of you."

"Eternal Darkmare!" He then exclaimed, releasing all the darkness from his being, devastating not just the area, but Crescemon as she was thrown back by the power of the blast.

"Crescemon!" Okashi called in concern, rushing to her partner and asking. "Are you alright?"

"He's too strong... I don't think I..." Crescemon began to say, feeling no matter what she did, she couldn't make a difference.

"Don't you dare give up!" Okashi and Crescemon heard OmniShoutmon call to her as he kicked ShadowKnightAxemon to the side, before looking at Crescemon with a stern and serious expression as he then said."As my queen, you know better than to just give up."

"S... Shoutmon?" Crescemon asked in surprise, which past Dorulumon noticed and asked "He's Shoutmon? How can he be in two places at once?"

"Dorulumon, focus, this is the time we need to DigiFuse!" Mikey interrupted, causing Dorulumon to nod, allowing Mikey to harness the power of his Fusion Loader, transforming Dorulumon to his Drill Cannon form, while adding Deputymon and all the Pitmons to to create a massive slingshot, with Mikey acting as the ammunition.

With Mikey in place, he pulled down his goggles, looked up at the DigiCards that floated above him, where he then asked. "Ready Omnimon?"

"Very well." Omnimon replied, before asking the other Legendary Digimon sealed within the DigiCards. "Ready Knights?"

"Ready!" They all called, ready to give their power so Mikey could break through MegaDarknessBagramon, to the Dark Stone and put an end to the evil that was taking over their worlds.

"Mikey, wait!" Angie's past form suddenly called, taking a spot on his lap, as did Cutemon. causing the brunette to blush at Angie take a seat on his lap, embracing him.

But before Mikey could say a word, the newly created slingshot was released, launching Mikey, Angie and Cutemon right past the Bagra Army and into MegaDarknessBagramon's chest, right into the Dark Stone.

-Around the sametime with OmniShoutmon-

Sensing Crescemon still doubting her power, but believing in her, OmniShoutmon continued to talk to her.

"Come on, my love. You must find more power. Use your love for me and our world as your source of strength!" OmniShoutmon called out, leaving Crescemon silent, part of her amazed at the continued faith OmniShoutmon had in her.

"He's right." Okashi added with a smile as she looked at Crescemon and said. "You cannot give up. If Shoutmon's gonna keep on fighting, then you can too. I believe in you, not only as my partner, but as my friend."

From the combination of trust in those who cared about her and wanting to show she could be as strong as they believed, Okashi's D-Time began to glow as Crescemon felt the energy inside the device swell inside her, causing her to smile, close her eyes as she placed her right hand on her chest and whispered. "Okashi... Shoutmon... thank you."

"Crescemon Digivolve to..." She began to say, releasing the energy and began to glow with a powerful light, changing her form and removing the final traces of her beast-like appearance, leaving behind an enchanting humanoid figure, one that wore a set of blue and silver coloured armour, a pink scarf around their neck and wielded a dire-scythe that she twirled around with a show of grace and power.

"Dianamon!" The new Digimon then announced, making their presence known, to which while she stood in a battle ready stance, behind her mask, she was a little in awe at how much she had changed, while Okashi and OmniShoutmon smiled.

"Looks like your Queen has reached her true potential." JagerDorulumon commented, holding back both KnightmareTabimon and those of the Bagra Army, using his Black Nail attack to drill his way through those foolish enough to cross his path.

"You did it, Dianamon!" Okashi said proudly as she smiled at Dianamon, while Jacqueline and Valter both smiled, leaving Codie who just scoffed.

"So the new one Digivolved huh? No matter. Terra Infusion!" MegaDarknessBagramon bellowed, causing the area around him to slowly rot further, while the Digimon that sided with the Bagra Army began to break apart.

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon suddenly called, using a great burst of speed as she appeared right before MegaDarknessBagramon, shocking him.

And shocking him further as she swung her weapon around, slashing at his being countless times, stopping his attack from the damage that had just been afflicted to his being.

"What? How can this be!?" MegaDarknessBagramon questioned, shocked that in his great form, such a dainty looking Digimon could harm him.

But before he knew what was happening, MegaDarknessBagramon stopped, confusion and a small fraction of fear filling him as he heard Shoutmon's voice coming from within him

"Listen. Can't you hear that new sound?" The past Shoutmon asked, stunning MegaDarknessBagramon.

"Impossible. I erased you from existence." MegaDarknessBagramon stated.

"Sorry, but you can't keep the next Digimon King down." Shoutmon said confidently, before informing. "Every piece of the Code Crown is bonding again. The Digital World has chosen its future, one that doesn't involve you."

"He's right." Dianamon said, not only hearing the call of the Digital World, but felt her energy go beyond its limits, which began to affect the other Digimon allied with the Fusion Fighters, just before Mikey, Shoutmon, Cutemon and Angie suddenly came out of MegaDarknessBagramon, amazing all, while leaving MegaDarknessBagramon in shock, to see the energies of the Code Crown now uploaded to Mikey's Fusion Loader.

"Guys, I have a new way of Digifusion. What do you say we use it and finish this thing off once and for all?" Mikey's past form asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"No need to ask me twice. Now let's..." Past Shoutmon began to say, ready to see what the power of the Code Crown could do, before he saw Dianamon and OmniShoutmon, the sight leaving him bewildered and highly confused.

"Whoa! That's Lunamon?" Shoutmon asked, part of him amazed to see how much she had changed since they last left her and the others in Gold land.

"And is that... that's me? Just what is going on?" The red dragon Digimon then questioned.

"No time for that now." Angie's past version said, before stating. "We need to Digifuse again and put an end to Bagra."

"Don't forget about us." Omnimon then said, causing Mikey to reach into his pockets, withdrew all the DigiCards and saw all had regained their energy as well, before each began to glow and the Digimon within the DigiCards were released, including Omnimon, WarGreymon, Examon, Guilmon, Impmon and the other Digimon Mikey had used in his previous battles, further building up the power of the Fusion Fighters and their chances of victory.

"We can help too. C'mon guys, let's lend a hand! Fire Blitz!" Plumawomon called as she summoned a great and powerful fire within her that she then released as a devastating inferno.

"Twin Fireball Strike!" OmniShoutmon followed up as he created two spheres of flame in his hands and threw them at ShadowAxeKnightmon, who leapt to the sky, avoiding the flames.

"Ha! You missed!" He mocked, staring at Plumawomon and OmniShoutmon, expecting both to try and attack again, but was confused when he saw the pair smirk.

"He was aiming for Thomas and Gaogamon you fool!" KnightmareTabimon called out.

"What!?" ShadowAxeKnightmon questioned, turning to watch as the flames struck down the masked form of Gaogamon, leaving just enough energy to strike Thomas without damaging him severely, destroying the masks and freeing the pair from the hold of the Digi-Breakers.

"Thomas!" Yoshi called in concern as she ran over to him, watching as the blond's red eyes faded, returning back to their normal colour, where Thomas then groaned, having the worst headache as he asked. "W... what happened? Where am I?"

"Sir?" Gaogamon asked as he rose too, with some assistance from Rosemon, just before reverting back to Gaomon.

"Gaomon?" Thomas asked, highly confused. "Did something happen?"

"Long story short, but you two were being manipulated by the Digi Breakers. They were using a pair of masks to control you." Matt answered.

"So they think they can control me, like Kurata tried to before?" Thomas asked, drawing his Digivice and prepared to use its power once again for the side of good, where he went on to say. "Alright, get ready. DNA Charge! Overdrive!"

"Gaomon double warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!" MirageGaogamon called out, as the beast knight Digimon appeared before Thomas, but the blond wasn't finished yet, as he then called out. "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!"

"MirageGaogamon Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon, Burst Mode!" Thomas' partner then exclaimed with a powerful voice.

"Yes, now that's more like it!" CyberDeviGrowlmon said with a smile, glad to see another powerful Mega Level Digimon on their side.

"You think you punks can defeat us now that you got Thomas and Gaomon back? You can think again!" ShadowAxeKnightmon snarled as he rose his axe above. "Darkness..."

"I've got a message for you too. Tell your puppet masters that they'll pay dearly for messing with us! Meteor Shackle!" MirageGaogamon called as he threw the sphere that connected to his energy blade, which hit ShadowAxeKnightmon, causing the dark Digimon to cry out before he was obliterated into Data particles.

And as shocked as NightmareTabimon was to see her ally destroyed, she was left stunned to see all the Digimon, both Fusion Fighters and those of the Digital World, had combined with Shoutmon, creating Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode.

"Alright, the timeline is back on track." Crusadermon informed.

"Hey, we got all the time we needed. Thank you everyone." Past Angie said with a smile.

"Alright, time we finish this!" Shoutmon X7F said with a strong and determined voice, feeling the strength and faith of all the Digimon now fused with him, all giving him all the power they could.

MegaDarknessBagramon snarled and was about to attack, but stopped when someone restrained him from behind, where all saw behind him was Arresterdramon in his Superior Form.

"Arresterdramon?" JagerDorulumon questioned in shock.

"Sorry for being late to the party." A voice behind future Mikey said as all turned to see the future Tagiru appear behind them.

His hairstyle and goggles remained the same, but he now wore a blue and white zipped jacket and a pair of dark blue trousers.

"Good timing, Tagiru." Future Mikey said with a smile, glad to see the Superstar and his Digimon.

"Who are you?! Let me go!" MegaDarknessBagramon demanded.

"No can do! It's time that crystal comes out." Arresterdramon told MegaDarknessBagramon, continuing to hold him back.

"Crescemon! Shoutmon! Now!" Arresterdramon then called out.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Crescemon announced, firing a arrow of light through the chest of MegaDarknessBagramon, knocking the dark crystal out, where Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode followed up, drawing out a blade of pure light energy that he stabbed into MegaDarknessBagramon, ending the fight for good, just like in the main timeline.

"That did it!" WitcherKushiamon said, smiling as MegaDaknressBargamon fell to his knees, a look of perplexity appeared on his face, just before his being broke into countless particles of Data.

And with MegaDarknessBagramon now defeated, the darkness that filled the Real World faded, while all the humans MegaDarknessBagramon had turned to stone returned to normal, shaking their heads, confused as to what had just occurred.

"The Dark Crystal!" Zoe then called out as she saw the crystal hit the ground, only to be picked up by Palutinemon.

"Five down, two to go. Let's go, NightmareTabimon!" She instructed, making her ally nod, before both retreated.

"They're heading to where the others are. Let's go there!" Ken said.

"Come on, Okashi. You'll get to tell how well you did to your brother." Jacqueline said as she pat Okashi's head, making the girl smile and say with a prideful tone. "Yeah. I cannot wait to show Cloud how strong we have become."

-Several years later in the timeline-

Cloud's team all looked in the distance to see that Tagiru, Mikey and the others were all alone against Quartzmon who had used the power of the Dark Crystal inside his being to absorb his Myotismon army and take on his true form, tearing off his Astamon guise where he then fused himself with his core.

"This is not good. If we don't do something soon, Quartzmon will wipe us out, along with the entire world." Zack said with a concerned voice.

"I know, but until Bagramon is defeated, all we can do is wait. After Shoutmon defeats him, Bagramon will be revived as the Old Clock Shop Man, who will use his power with Clockmon's to call upon the other Digidestined from their timelines and create the Brave Snatcher." Tai said in reply.

"So try and be patient. I know time isn't exactly on our side, but..." Cloud began to say, placing their faith in Okashi and the others, before two forms of sparkling of gold light appeared before the group, taking the forms of the Old Clock Man and his Clockmon, filling the group with hope.

"Looks like your sister did it." Takato said with smile, causing Cloud to nod and smile back, proud of Okashi and how far she had become since starting as a Digi Time Patrol member.

"Alright time to..." Takuya began to say, preparing to engage against Quartzmon, but stopped when six gigantic Digimon appeared, blocking the path, while leaving Agumon, Patamon, Guilmon and Veemon in shock to see who it was, SkullGreymon, SkullGarurumon, NightmareEXVeemon, Megidramon and FallenAngemon.


	8. Darkness Awakens

Chapter 8: Darkness Awakens

The towering forms of SkullGreymon, SkullGarurumon, NightmareEXVeemon, Megidramon and FallenAngemon stood before the heroes.

SkullGreymon and Megidramon still looked the same as they had when they were first created and unleashed upon the Digital World, while SkullGarurumon had taken a skeletal form of Garurumon that had a set of red glowing eyes in the hollow holes where its eyes would be.

NightmareEXVeemon was a dark violet skinned version of EXVeemon, bearing a set of razor sharp wings from his back, while FallenAngemon had a twist of both Devimon and Angemon's appearance and qualities fused into one, having Devimon's dark skin, clawed fingers and the Mark of Evil on his chest, he had Angemon's helmet and sash, while both the wings of Angemon and Devimon spread from his back.

"Those are..." Takato could only say, before Rika interrupted.

"The dark Digivolutions our Digimon took when they gave to either dark desires or rage." the Nonaka pointed out, part of her actually fearful to see Megidramon once again, remembering the savage nature of the Hazard Digimon.

And while Guilmon was shocked, both at the abomination he and Takato had created, as well as the other dark Digimon, he then two figures standing on a building behind them, causing the red dino Digimon to call out. "Guys, it's BloodRenamon and DarknessGuilmon!"

"Well, well, well. Look who just arrived. You're just in time to face your greatest enemy, the darkness that lies in each of your hearts." BloodRenamon said, smirking at the combination of frustraion and fear amongst the heroes and heroines.

"How cruel and twisted can you guys be!?" AguVeemon suddenly snapped, disgusted BloodRenamon and DarknessGuilmon were using such psychological methods to gain an upper hand in their battle.

"All it takes to win is all." DarknessGuilmon replied, shrugging as if their actions meant nothing.

"You freaks! Using our friends' dark selves as pawns for your evil!" Renamon snapped, getting before Rika and into a fighting stance as she stated. "You will not get away with this!"

In agreement with Renamon, and placing his trust in the newcomers, Tai faced Cloud and the others, where he then said. "Cloud, I want you, Kakeru, Samantha and Zack to head off against Quartzmon. We'll handle these guys."

From his instructions, all were silent, before Zack broke the silence with a bout of protest. "What? But we can..."

"It's ok. We've got this. We need to show we're more powerful than they are." Agumon interrupted with a confident and serious tone.

"Now Go!" Agumon then called, turning back to face SkullGreymon.

"We best do as they say." Genamon said, respecting the Tai, Agumon and the others, before pointing out. "And remember, we originally came here to help stop Quartzmon."

"Alright. Let's go everyone." Cloud said, earning no objections from his team, before all withdrew their D-Time Digivices and released their power amongst their Digimon.

With Zack, he managed to Warp Digivolve his Gabumon to a new form, OmniGarurumon, which had similar qualities to Omnimon and to MetalGarurumon, only this form of Garurumon was bipedal, decked in silver armour and wielded a giant sword.

Kakeru and Sammy Biomerged with Genamon and Ruilmon to become KnightTaomon and KnightGallantmon, two of the most powerful Digimon of their timeline, which couldn't have been created without the help of their parents and their faith in their children.

And with Cloud, his power allowed AguVeemon to Digivolve to MetalEX-Greymon, before the group then flew off, towards the battlefield and to put a stop to Quartzmon and his madness.

"Stop them!" BloodRenamon commanded, to which FallenAngemon obeyed and began to pursue Cloud and the others, only to stop when Seraphimon blocked his path.

"You're leaving them alone, you're fighting us now!" TK said, just as WarGreymon, Gallantmon, Phoenixmon, Magnadramon, Sakuyamon, Susanoomon and UlforceVeedramon stood before them, joining Seraphimon in their fight against their dark pasts.

"So be it." DarknessGuilmon sighed, a little annoyed that they had to deal with them before they could crush the newcomers.

"Attack them! Destroy them all!" He then commanded, causing SkullGreymon, SkullGarurumon, Megidramon, NightmareEXVeemon and FallenAngemon to focus all their attention and destructive power upon the heroes.

-Meanwhile-

Past Mikey and Tagiru could only look up as Quartzmon towered over them, fusing himself within his body, where he emerged from the top, stared down at the fallen forms of Mikey, Shoutmon, Tagiru, Gumdramon and the others as he then questioned with arrogance. "You little fools! Do you really think you can take me on now?"

"Already, I have consumed all the Data of this world and all its Digimon. Soon, everything will be reshaped into my image! I will create a new world!" He stated madly, pulling his chest open once again, showing he had copied and absorbed OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon's Data.

But remaining defiant and stubborn, Tagiru's past copy stated. "We will never allow you to do that!"

"Mikey, look at his chest." Past Shoutmon said as he saw the Dark Crystal, causing Mikey to nod, where Shoutmon then said. "I don't know where that thing came from, but it's giving Quartzmon more power than before."

"And now it's your turn. Prepare to become a part of me!" Quartzmon called as he prepared to release the energy from his core and absorb the last line against him.

However...

"Lightning Joust!" KnightGallantmon called out in a powerful voice, releasing a great blast of lightning that hit Quartzmon's twisted form, throwing him off balance and ceasing his attack.

Angered, Quartzmon demanded. "Who dares interfere with my plans now!?"

"We dare!" Zack said as he and the others joined Mikey and the others, where he then told Quartzmon. "So listen up Quartzmon. We won't let you get away with this!"

"New pests? I don't know where you came from, but it makes no difference to me." Quartzmon said, before laughing as he then stated. "I cannot be defeated. I cannot be stopped. This world is mine!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it! Giga Rocket!" MetalEX-Greymon said with a booming voice as he fired his missiles, managing to strike Quartzmon, consuming him in several blasts, which did little to no damage to the twisted being.

Quartzmon snarled, before retreating back into his main body, activating his eye and attacked, trying to catch those in his line of sight and break them down into Data for him to feast upon.

However, the heroes kept on their toes, keeping their distance and using debris as cover to avoid being another innocent dragged into Quartzmon's form.

While amazed to see the Digimon continuing to rebel against the gargantuan entity Quartzmon had fused with, curious, past Gumdramon asked. "Just who the heck are you guys?"

"All you need to know is that we are your allies and we're buying the Old Clock Man some time so things can be more leveled for you guys." Zack said in rely

"Him? What's so important about him?" Tagiru asked, before all turn to see Clockmon and Old Clock Man began to concentrate on their powers.

"He's here? What is...?" Past Mikey began to ask, still confused, as were the others, before OmniGarurumon cut him off. "Focus on gathering your strength so you can Digivolve once again."

"Ok." Mikey said, placing his trust in the new Digimon and their partners, where he then requested. "Please buy us time."

"Oh? You're pretty confident for someone so unknown, but that's fine with me. I'll absorb everything!" Quartzmon exclaimed as he fired more beams at the new heroes, who continued to dodge the attacks, but knew defending wouldn't be a long time solution.

"Shining Saber!" OmniGaururmon called with a mighty roar as he released a beam of light energy from his blade.

"Strike of the Justice!" KnightTaomon followed up, using her staff and firing a beam which hit and combined with OmniGarurumon's, before striking the body of Quartzmon, amazing the past Digimon Hunters, while Quartzmon was somewhat shocked.

'They damaged my body? Impossible! Who are they?' He thought as he glared to see them charge again. 'Whatever they are, they'll pay dearly for interfering! My world will be a reality!'

-Around the sametime, with WarGreymon and the others-

The Digimon of Courage leapt back from SkullGreymon's attacks, the skeletal dragon trying to tear WarGreymon to bits with his claws, but found WarGreymon's speed to be a problem, making the undead Digimon roar in frustration and fury.

Letting out another roar, SkullGreymon crouched down, releasing one of the missiles off of his back and at WarGreymon, who countered, bringing out his Brave Shield, which absorbed most of the damage as the missile collided and exploded.

"I never thought we'd see SkullGreymon again. I'll never forget the day I forced Agumon to Digivolve into that thing. That was a terrible mistake I did." Tai said to himself, remembering the past, before saying "And then Ken tries to get him to become MetalGreymon, only for him to wind up as SkullGreymon again. But right now. I know we have a chance to end my mistake by defeating SkullGreymon."

"WarGreymon!" Tai then called to his partner, his tone filled with faith. "Take him out!"

"You've got it!" WarGreymon replied, before setting the Brave Shield aside and striking back.

"Great Tornado!" He called as he lunged at SkullGreymon, spinning around his body at great speeds as he then hit SkullGreymon, causing him to crash to the ground, surprising Tai and WarGreymon to see the undead Digimon had survived the attack, but guessed a combination of DarknessGuilmon and BloodRenamon's dark powers, as well as their own negative emotions were keeping SkullGreymon clinging to life.

'So this is what happened if Gabumon Dark Digivolves, he becomes this terrible monster.' Sora thought as the female Digimon all fought SkullGarurumon at once.

"I guess this would happen if Matt got into his rage if Cherrymon tricked him into defeating Tai." Kari commented, causing Sora to nod and say. "Good thing you stopped the fight."

"If Patamon gets infected any further, he'll turn into this?" TK questioned, watching as Seraphimon clashed with FallenAngemon, Seraphimon's sword striking powerfully against the corrupt staff his dark side wielded.

"Hallowed Ascension!" Seraphimon then called, breaking his close combat with FallenAngemon and unlashing a strike of several blasts of thunder, which struck and electrocted FallenAngemon knocking him down.

UlforceVeedramon ducked under NightmareEXVeemon's EX-Laser based attacks, while Davis looked at him.

"Guess this is what happened if I wasn't around when Imperialdramon was infected at the time. Seeing him now, this is what happened if Veemon gave into the darkness." Davis thought aloud, before calling out to his partner. "C'mon Vee! No matter what, we have to be stronger than him. We have to win."

"You can count on me." UlforceVeedramon said in reply, glad Davis had his back and gave him a boost of confidence as he continued to clash against the dark form of his past.

Meanwhile, Megidramon roared as he mindlessly attacked Gallantmon, trying to crush the knight Digimon with his claws and tail or burn him to oblivion with his Megiddo Flame.

But like the other heroes and heroines, Gallantmon kept up his speed and his defences, dodging and countering Megidramon's attacks as best he could.

"Megidramon... it's my fault that he was born. When Beelzemon killed Leomon, I tried to force WarGrowlmon to become a Mega so we could get revenge, but that only lead to more pain and created this nightmare." Takato said inside of Gallantmon, blaming himself for what had happened.

"Now the past has come to haunt us again. No. I mustn't think negative. This is our chance to make things right. We got to stop him!" Takato then said, shaking his head and trying to focus on ridding the Digital World of the evil they had unintentionally created.

"I feel the same way." Gallantmon said, agreeing with Takato as he attacked, striking Megidramon with his Royal Saber attack, causing Megidramon to howl in agony as he was blasted away and damaged greatly.

-Back with the other heroes-

"I don't know where you come from but I have enough of you!" Quartzmon yelled, firing a great blast of energy from the eye on his core, aiming for KnightTaomon.

"Look out!" MetalEX-Greymon called as he pushed her out of the way, only to take the blast himself, where he then cried out in great pain, feeling his Data being broken apart, bit by bit.

"MetalEX-Greymon!" KnightTaomon cried out as KnightGallantmon and OmniGarurumon looked horrified, rushing over to MetalEX-Greymon's fallen form and saw his body was slowly breaking up, with MetalEX-Greymon doing all he could to keep from allowing Quartzmon to absorb him.

Managing to save himself from death as he reverted back to AguVeemon, but still felt a great amount of pain to his being.

"He's been hit!" Past Gumdramon cried out as the past heroes looked in shock too, just as Cloud ran over and held his partner close to him.

"AguVeemon!" Cloud called in alarm and concern, making his partner groan and say "He's too much... I don't know if I can..."

"Don't say things like that!" Cloud cut in as he saw the others are still fighting.

"We came this far together, we cannot afford to let more time slip away. Besides, I don't want to lose anyone. Not you, nor Okashi, nor anyone." He then stated, knowing things looked bleak, but believed in his partner and in their friends.

"You won't lose anybody, big brother." A familia voice to Cloud then said, before all turned to see Okashi's group appear, with Okashi and Dianamon walking towards Cloud and AguVeemon.

"You've got the strength, AguVeemon. You have both Agumon's and Veemon's Data running inside of you. Do not judge your lack of strength." Dianamon said, earning a nod from Okashi, who added. "We're all with you. Together."

"Guys... I..." AguVeemon could only say as the original heroes headed off to help their friends fight off the dark Digimon, leaving the new heroes together.

"Don't give up hope, AguVeemon, We will win, I promise you. We won't give up hope." Cloud said as his D-Time began to glow, reacting to his words and the confidence within them.

Feeling new strength in himself, AguVeemon smiled as he felt new hope enter him, to which he then rose to his feet, smiled at Cloud and said. "Thank you."

And with that, he glowed a bright light, causing all the heroes to turn and see what was going on.

"AguVeemon Warp Digivolve to..." AguVeemon began to say, amazing Cloud and the others to see his achieve his Mega form, which had aspects of WarGreymon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

The new form of Digimon was based on WarGreymon, expect he had Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's helmet, wings and his cannon, which was mounted upon his left arm, continuing to amaze Cloud and the others.

And as the change was completed, the new Mega Digimon let out a mighty call, letting his friends and enemies know who he was. "ImperialWarGreymon!"

ImperialWarGreymon stood up, ready to fight again as he turned to Cloud and his friends, where he then said. "Everyone, thank you for believing in me. I will never give up."

Cloud smiled as everyone else nodded.

Then another glow of light appeared and all turned to see past Omnimon and past Arresterdramon Superior Mode stood form, as they took Cloud's words to heart and never gave up.

"Thank you." past OmniShoutmon said, before explaining. "Now you've given us the chance to fight against too."

"Only one problem. How are we going o be able to stop Quartzmon before he fuses himself with the Real World?" Past Arresterdramon questioned.

"No worries, because here comes backup." Jacqueline said as they saw the Old Clock Man and Clockmon had succeeded, bringing Past Tai, Omnimon, past Davis, past Imperialdramon, past Gallantmon, past Susanoomon, past Marcus and ShineGreymon Burst Mode.

"So you guys are the ones who needed our help?" Marcus' past form asked, cracking his knuckles as he spoke.

"Yes, we need your powers to form a weapon known as the Brave Snatcher so we can end this battle for good." Plumawomon said.

"Just focus on making that weapon, we'll buy you guys all the time we can." She then said, before she and the other heroes charged into battle.

"Alright, let do this. Since Arresterdramon and Tagiru were the second to be chosen, I need you all to channel your power into Tagiru's Fusion Loader." The Old Clock Shop Man instructed, causing Tagiru to withdraw his Fusion Loader and prepare to create the weapon they needed to defeat Quartzmon.

"Hold up." Past Mikey suddenly said, confusing the group, before approaching Tagiru, where he then took off his goggles and handed them to the brunette.

"A hero needs Goggles." The Red General commented with a smile, making Tagiru smile back as he took Mikey's goggle and wore them proudly around his head, before continuing the creation of the Brave Snatcher, gaining the power of the five heroes of each timeline.

Sensing the heroes trying to make the greatest weapon, Quartzmon, knowing the Brave Snatcher could defeat him, turned his focus upon the past heroes and tried to stop them, only for ImperdialWarGreymon to get in the way.

"Giga Force!" He called, unleashing a beam of positive energy from his laser, hitting the back of Quartzmon's body, damaging it greatly and causing him to yell in pain.

"Great. Now Quartzmon's losing." DarknessGuilmon snarled as BloodRenamon put a arm on his shoulder and said with a cunning smile. "Patience. We just need the Dark Crystal. Paltinemon will see to that."

MetalGarurumon and the other original heroes joined Tai's group as they managed to hold their own.

"So that's SkullGarurumon?" Matt asked, making Davis nod and say. "Yeah. But now it's time we finish these dark phonies off."

"Before they can do anymore damage" Susanoomon replied.

"Heaven's Thunder" He then exclaimed, releasing a great and powerful blast of lightning from his weapon, the ZERO-ARMS, blasting FallenAngemon down.

-Back with Cloud and the others-

All the heroes were holding their own against Quartzmon now, even DeviGuilmon took a Mega form that resembled a black skinned Megidramon that had Machinedramon's Giga Cannons mounted upon his back just before his wings.

The blades upon the dark Megidramon's arms were split open, looking similar to BurningGreymon's arm guards, while his claws were similar to Devidramon claws.

He had MetalGreymon's chest armour, while the top of his head was covered by Chrome Digizoid, taking a form similar to Machinedramon's head.

Seeing his unknown enemies continue to interfere with his plans, Quartzmon's anger and irritation continued to heighten.

"You little pests are beginning to get on my nerve!" He snarled, before he heard a loud and majestic call, causing him to look up, shocked to see Tagiru, who was standing on Arresterdramon's shoulder, while the dragon Digimon wielded the newly created Brave Snatcher.

"Head right in the core and finish him off for good!" Codie called out.

"You've got it!" Tagiru replied, before calling in a strong and commanding voice. "Let's go, Arresterdramon!"

With the combined power of their determination and the Brave Snatcher, Arresterdramon sliced through Quartzmon's body, entering his very core, where he and Tagiru saw a black cube, the heart of Quartzmon.

And just like in the main timeline, though Quartzmon did his best to stop the pair, Arresterdramon broke through and struck the core causing Quartzmon to scream in agony as he was defeated, allowing Tagiru to finish off the job as he absorbed Quartzmon's Data into his Fusion Loader, which appeared as a Digi-Egg.

However, while Quartzmon had been stopped, through the distractions of the Real World returning to normal, the timeline heroes and heroines returning to their own timelines, it allowed Palutinemon to snag the Dark Crystal.

And though the future heroes knew it was a fake as InfiniteQuartzmon would be reborn and revived soon if all the Dark Crystals were united, all turned their attention to Paultinemon, NightmareTabimon, BloodRenamon and DarknessGuilmon.

"No more timelines for you to mess now!" OmniGarurumon said.

"No matter. We've got six of the Dark Crystals" Paultinemon said with a dark smile. "We just need..."

But before she could say anymore, Megidramon began to roar in pain as everyone took notice.

"What is going on?" Okashi questioned, to which Kari pointed out. "You won't believe this, but the last Dark Crystal appeared and attached itself to Megidramon!"

From her words, all saw the dark crystal was embedded in his chest, with Megidramon swinging his tail around in a blind rage, hitting Palutinemon knocking the other four Dark Crystals out of her hands.

"The Dark Crystals!" BloodRenamon cried out as the Dark Crystals flew right toward SkullGreymon, SkullGarurumon, NightmareEXVeemon and FallenAngemon, attracted by the negative energy of each Digimon and stabbed into their beings, causing the four to let out their own cries as they felt the darkness consume them.

With the Dark Crystals in each of the dark Digimon, Megidramon, SkullGreymon, SkullGarurumon, FallenAngemon and NightmareEXVeemon were consumed by complete darkness that then took form as a huge dark tornado, making everyone look in shock and horror.

"What... what is happening?" Ken asked in concern, before getting his answer as the huge wind died down, Megidramon, SkullGreymon, SkullGarurumon, FallenAngemon and NightmareEXVeemon had vanished and in their place five new Digimon of pure evil stood.

The first was a black skinned Agumon with red glowing eyes that wore a blood coloured cloak.

The second was a black Veemon who also had red eyes, but wore a dark mask over his eyes, along with a set of black and gray coloured gloves.

Another figure was a dark furred and skinned Gabumon, while by its side was a black skinned Patamon, whose eyes were also glowing red.

But amongst the new Digimon was a black Guilmon that closely resembled the future Guilmon, only his skin was black, his markings were a shade of dark red, as were his eyes.

He wore Megidramon's chest armour and wore a dark purple loincloth around his waist.

But in each of their chests, all saw they had a Dark Crystal embedded within, red energy sourcing out of it.

"Hey, they became Rookie forms again." Future Tagiru said.

"Maybe, but they have huge power that surpassedss even Quartzmon." Future Mikey informed.

With this, the black Agumon and black Gabumon leapt in the air and turned to face both Palutinemon and NightTabimon, shocking them as they held their hands to their faces and blasted them, destroying them completely.

"What are you're doing? I never gave you the command to betray us!" BloodRenamon snapped only to see the black skinned Guilmon and Veemon before her and DarknessGuilmon, where they attacked the duo, knocking the pair away.

Seeing the dark Digimon attack DarknessGuilmon and the others, all the heroic Digimon reverted back to their rookie forms and were in shock at what they saw.

"You're right. They are powerful!" Shoutmon commented.

"This is bad." Sampson told the heroes, before explaining. "The Dark Crystals have given the dark Digimon more powerful forms, even as Rookies, giving them more controlled forms, but of pure evil."

"They are now BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, ShadowPatamon, BlackVeemon and BlackGuilmon" Crusadermon said.

"How is this happening?" Thomas questioned.

The evil black digimon landed right back where they last stood as BlackAgumon looked at his hands and claws, flexing his arms.

"Ah... I feel much better. This is even better than that rampaging idiot SkullGreymon." He commented, making everyone gasp to hear them talk.

"Indeed, and this power is incredible." BlackVeemon added, looking at his hands, smirking to feel his power, as well as how he was able to control it on his own.

"They talk? They have broken their previous forms programming?" Zoe questioned in bewilderment.

"They must have made SkullGreymon, Megidramon and the other's powers to their own and controlled them." Takuya theorized.

Not wanting to leave fear overpower theme, Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon decided to make a brave stand as they stepped forward, making Sora call out in concern. "Wait, Biyomon."

"Ok, we were already having enough problems as it is." Biyomon said as Gatomon nodded and added. "Just surrender quietly or we'll be forced to take you down."

"Wait no! They won't listen to reason!" Kudamon tried to warn them.

"You three are annoying. Die" BlackGuilmon said as he, BlackAgumon and ShadowPatamon held out their hands towards Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon creating dark spheres and attacked, releasing blasts of dark energy towards Gatomon, Biyomon and Renamon, who could only look in horror to see them coming towards them.

Luckily, Agumon, Patamon and Guilmon leapt before them and knock the blasts away with their arms making them hit the buildings instead before scowling and glaring at their dark selves who smirked in amusement.

Veemon and Gabumon joined the others, where Veemon then questioned. "Hey, what's your game!?"

"Oh, look who it is? At last we meet face to face. We've been dying to meet you." BlackVeemon said with a sinister tone, confusing the Digimon of Miracles a little.

"You guys... you were born from our darkness. You're nothing but evil!" Gabumon snarled.

"Of course we are. It's your faults for letting Cherrymon deceive you into fighting Tai and Agumon." BlackGabumon cackled. "Veemon and Patamon got infected by this virus. That what give birth to BlackPatamon and BlackVeemon."

"And let's not forget who forced Agumon and Guilmon to become SkullGreymon and Megidramon in the first place? That was your fault." BlackPatamon mocked as Tai and Takato glared at the dark Digimon.

"And just what are you planning to do?" Patamon questioned getting angry.

"With these Dark Crystals in our beings, I think we can begin our own plan. Defeat all heroes in all timelines, strike down InfiniteQuartzmon and the merge with his power so we can conquer all the Digital Worlds and timelines!" BlackAgumon said with an evil grin.

"We will never allow that!" Agumon snapped as Matt, TK, Takato, Davis and Tai joined their Digimon as Tai added. "It's true that we created you but we will be the ones to correct that right and destroy you."

"That sinister plan, we will never let you do that! Not if we have anything to say about it!" Takato stated as Guilmon cracked his knuckles and added. "We've created you, we'll stop you, simple as that!"

"Father..." Ruilmon said as she and Genamon never saw their father this angry before.

"Guilmon..." Renamon said concerned, never seeing this side of Guilmon before.

BlackGuilmon laughed evilly and said. "You want to stop us? Destroy us? Interesting. We accept that challenge."

With that, BlackGuilmon then clicked his fingers and a dark portal appeared behind them.

"Now what they're up to?" Shoutmon questioned.

"Follow us, if you want to settle this once and for all." BlackGuilmon said as he and his group entered the dark portal.

"Cloud, take care of the Digi Time Patrol." Tai said to Cloud, before informing him and the other heroes and heroines. "You still need to find Marcus and Agumon. We'll need them."

"Wait... where are you going?" Sora questioned.

"We're going after them." Matt said, shocking everyone.

"Hold it. It's obviously a trap." Takuya pointed out.

"Maybe so, but they want to settle this as much as we do. We have to go." TK said, making Kari worry, while Gatomon showed worry toward Patamon.

"We'll see you guys soon... if we survive." Takato said, before he, Guilmon, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Davis, Veemon, TK and Patamon all ran and entered the dark portal.

"Tai! Takato! TK! Davis! Matt! Wait!" Tagiru called out, only for the portal to then close before they could reach it, to which Sora, Kari, Rika, Gatomon, Biyomon and Renamon were left with horrid and concerned feelings in their beings to see their beloved friends gone.

-Time Nest-

"BlackGuilmon and his group, they are a dangerous bunch." Sampson said as all the heroes gathered together, getting a nod from Kudamon, who added. "And we need to find where they've gone to."

"Will my father be alright?" Samantha asked in concern.

"We don't know much about these Black Digimon. But they are powerful." Crusadermon confessed, before assuring Samantha and the others. "But don't worry. Takato and the others are no pushovers themselves."

"Well we better find them soon. Tai and the others are in trouble." Sora pointed out.

"No." Cloud said, causing everyone to look at him in confusion, before he said. "They'll be fine. Besides, I made a promise to Tai. Before we find them... we have to rescue Marcus and Agumon."

Yoshi and Thomas nodded in agreement as Yoshi said. "That's right. Marcus is still being used by the Digi Breakers. Finding him is our top priority now."

"I agree. We need the whole group together if we are to stop InfiniteQuartzmon and the Black Digimon" Thomas said, earning a nod and salute from Gaomon as he replied with a tone of respect. "You can count on me, sir."

"But..." Rika could only say, wanting to protest, but Sampson interrupted as he said. "That is true. Tai and the others will be fine. Finding Marcus is our top mission now."

"Then it's agreed. Let's find Marcus and Agumon and put a stop to what they have become." Crusadermon said, before adding. "I'll keep an eye out to where they be and I shall call you when we have tracked them down."

As all heroes turned to leave, Yoshi put a hand on Cloud's shoulder for a few words with him.

"Cloud... I wanna say thanks. I know finding Tai and the others are important but I would love to see Marcus again." She said with a heartwarming smile.

"Thank you." Yoshi then said, giving Cloud a small kiss on his cheek, which made him blush a little, before composing himself and saying. "No worries, Yoshi. If you feel strong with Marcus then you can save him."

"And I know someone who can help Agumon. I'll give her a call now" Lalamon added, taking a moment for some privacy.

However, none of them were aware that Kakeru, Samantha, Genamon, Ruilmon, Sora, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon, Rika and Renamon were objected by the idea, for finding Tai, Agumon, TK, Patamon, Takato and Guilmon were all they could think of.

And as much as they hated going behind their friend's back, they believed finding Tai and the others was the right thing to do.


	9. Freeing Marcus

Chapter 9: Freeing Marcus

The heroes all returned to the Time Nest to meet up with Cruserdermon and Sampson, where they saw a solemn look on Sampson's face, while Crusadermon seemed equally concerned.

"We have some news. We tracked down Marcus and Agumon. Seem as though DarknessGuilmon and BloodRenamon survived the Black Digimon's ambush and are now searching for where they are. They are last seen near Davis' timeline when the Digidestined were in their final battle against MaloMyostimon." Sampson informed, where Kudamon added. "Now we have a chance to free Marcus and Agumon from their masks."

"Thank goodness." Yoshi said in a reply filled with hope, which made Thomas smile to know they had their chance to save their friend.

"Then let's go before they decide to meddle with the past Tai and Davis." Thomas insisted, causing Gaomon to smile, salute and say. "Sir, yes, sir."

"Agumon... how could he be brainwashed like that?" A familiar voice to the DATS then asked, causing all to turn to see Rhythm coming towards them, but looking at her, all saw she had changed since Argomon was defeated.

She looked more order, having the body and form of an eighteen year old woman, where her pink hair flowed down her back, while the wings on the back of her head had grown somewhat, looking like a majestic bow.

"Lalamon called Rhythm here cause her connection to Agumon. She will join you in this fight." Yoshi informed, before she went on to say. "What's more she can turn from her human form to a Digimon form anytime she likes."

"Thanks to her training with Agumon, not only can she turn into a pink version of the Agumon species, but she can even Digivolve too." Lalamon added, her words a little of a surprise to those who had yet encountered Rhythm, but were interested in seeing her power.

Approaching her, knowing the pain she felt, Yoshi placed her hand on Rhythm's shoulder, smiled and told her. "Don't worry, Rhythm. We'll free him, I promise."

"Hey, wait a minute..." Angie suddenly interrupted as she looked around and asked. "Where's Kakeru, Samantha, Sora, Kari, Rika and their Digimon?"

With her question, all looked around to see their allies were not in sight.

And realizing the only reason as to why they had vanished, Kudamon questioned. "They wouldn't, would they?"

"They would." Crusadermon sighed, part of her glad to see the new heroes and heroines taking to their duties, while another part found their actions to be reckless and could cost them their one chance to save Marcus and Agumon.

"Okashi, Jacqueline, Codie, Zack, everyone, can I trust you all to help the others free Marcus?" Cloud asked, making Codie ask curiously. "What would you be doing?"

"If I were to guess corrected, Kakeru, Sora and the others would be trying to disobey Crusadermon and get to Tai and the others. They might need my help." Cloud said, earning a nod from Crusadermon, who then said. "That is true. We've got the power needed to help Marcus. You find Rika and the others."

"I have a good idea where they are." Cloud said, before he then turned to Okashi, who was looking at him with worry and concern, causing Cloud to put his hand on her head and smile at her.

"You've gotten a lot stronger since the Bagramon incident. I am convinced you can do it. I am counting on you, sis." Cloud told Okashi, his honesty and confidence in his sister made the girl smile and nod.

"Ok, big brother." She said, before wrapping her arms around Cloud. "And you be careful too."

"Seems as though Matt's words have reached Cloud." Jacqueline commented with a smile, before she thought aloud. "Cloud really reminds me of Braydon."

"Then you don't mind if we join this fight, do you?" Mikey asked with a confident smile as he and Shoutmon walked up, causing Cloud to break from the embrace of his sister and smile, glad to have the Red General and the Digimon King fighting by their side.

"Alright, while Cloud and Mikey find Sora and the others, the rest of us will deal with Marcus" Takuya said, taking the lead and getting no objections.

"Ok then, wish us luck." Zack then said as they held the disk and teleported to the past, leaving Sampson, Kudamon and Crusadermon, with the three watching on as Cloud's team headed off, already having guessed where the others had headed off to, the Time Vault."

-Time Vault-

A dark portal hovered above the table as Cloud, AguVeemon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Crusersermon, Sampson and Kudamon watched.

"How did they open that portal?" AguVeemon questioned in awe.

"I bet you Ruilmon took some of the portal's magic when the Black Digimon opened it the first time. They must be using it now to get to them." Cloud theorized.

"Good detective work there, Sherlock." Shoutmon said, impressed at Cloud's quick wit and fast thinking.

"I bet you they are heading towards the dark realm which makes Digivolution impossible to do since it was created by the Black Digimon." Crusadermon said, which caused Shoutmon to then ask. "So how do we stop them? I still can Digifuse, but what about the others?"

"The female Digimon must accept their feelings towards the male Digimon so they can bond together." Sampson informed.

"Well that shouldn't be no problem for us." Shoutmon said.

"Hey, Shoutmon, I was thinking. What happens if you Digifuse with me?" AguVeemon asked curiosity, making Shoutmon look at him and say in reply. "You and me? Well... it's a first... but with you and the D-Times, most likely if you were to act as the core of the fusion then you would receive my energy and would be able to use it as a weapon, just like how Dorulumon can take on the Dorulu Cannon form for me."

"Well we might as well go. You ready, Cloud?" Mikey asked, to which Cloud nodded.

"Let's get a move on." He said in reply, ready for their next adventure.

"You have come far, heroes. Continue to make us proud. But also, be careful." Crusadermon said, her tone of respect and friendship towards Cloud and the others as she watched them jump in the portal and fix the wrongs of the past.

-Digimon Adventure 2 timeline-

Far away from where Davis was fighting MaloMyotismon, DarknessGuilmon, BloodRenamon and the masked Marcus and Agumon were searching the area.

"Not here. Blast those Black Digimon, stealing our Dark Crystals and betraying us." BloodRenamon snarled as they looked around, before she faced DarknessGuilmon and asked, her tone fairly concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. I cannot believe how powerful our creations have become." DarknessGuilmon said in reply, before questioning. "How can BlackGuilmon be more stronger than I am?"

"I am unsure." BloodRenamon confessed, before suggesting. "However, the Dark Crystals are not here so we might move on to the next timeline."

"Hold it right there!" Both heard Yoshi call, irking both to see her and the others in pursuit.

"You lot again? We have done nothing to this timeline!" BloodRenamon said angrily.

"We're here for Marcus and Agumon. Free them right now!" Yoshi then ordered.

"So that's it. Now that is interesting." DarknessGuilmon said, looking at the masked Marcus and Agumon with a dark smile.

"Well if you want them back so much, try and take them by force!" He then called as he rose his claws, where dark auras enveloped Marcus and Agumon's forms, before both turned to face the heroes, showing DarknessGuilmon was manipulating the pair like puppets.

"Marcus, you have to fight it! We don't want to hurt you!" Yoshi cried out, but her words fell on deaf ears as Marcus' fist glowed with orange energy, showing he was about to Digivolve Agumon, causing Ken to say. "We have no choice. We have to fight."

"But..." Lalamon began to say, but stopped when Agumon attacked with a powerful punch, which everyone dodged.

"We have no choice but to break the mask! Sticky Net!" Wormmon then called, spitting out his webbing, which made Agumon leap out of the way.

"Ember Sparks!" Dawnmon followed up, releasing small ember sparks from her beak, which Agumon easily slashed away.

But with Dawnmon putting him on the ropes, he wasn't fast enough to dodge Gumdramon's Fire Vortex and was struck down.

However, continuing to control him, Agumon rose and resumed to attack as he charged at Lalamon.

"Blue Blaster!" Zack's Gabumon called, releasing a blast of blue flames that hit Agumon and knocked him back.

"These guys are good." BloodRenamon commented, earning a nod from DarknessGuilmon, who smirked darkly.

"Then let's turn up the heat." He said in reply, before Masked Marcus held up a dark digivice.

"Marcus, what are you're doing!?" Thomas called out, getting his answer as the brunette slammed his hand upon the device, filling it with his energy and transfering the power into Agumon, who Dark Digivolved into ShineGreymon Ruin Mode.

"Oh no! This is bad!" Yoshi said in worry upon seeing ShineGreymon Ruin Mode.

"We were planning to use Marcus and ShineGreymon Ruin Mode against the Black Digimon but since you're all here, you'll be our guinea pigs." BloodRenamon smirked.

"We'll see about that." Zack said back, withdrawing his D-Time and called. "Everyone, it's time to Digivolve!"

With the bonds they shared with their partners, the Digimon took their Mega forms, Dianamon, OmniGarurumon, Plumawomon, while a new Digimon called BlackDeviMegidramon appeared, which looked like a black skinned Megidramon with Machinedramon's Giga Cannons on his back, just above his wings.

The Megidramon arm blades were the split open, a version similar to BurningGreymon's armguards.

He had Devidramon claws, a pair of Devidramon legs, MetalGreymon's chest armor and the top part of Machinedramon's head to look like the metal head armor similar to how MetalGreymon had.

As well as them, stood GrandKwuagamon, OmniShoutmon, EmperorGreymon, Zephyrmon, Arresterdramon Superior Mode, JagerDorulumon, MirageGaogamon BM and Rosemon BM.

"You can do it guys!" Rhythm called confidently.

ShineGreymon RM roared in a mindless rage and used his Glorious Burst attack, releasing a tremendous amount of energy from his darkened wings, which most avoided, while OmniShoutmon, Arresterdramon, MirageGaogamon BM and Rosemon BM countered, blocking the attack by combining their power.

"Flame Cannon!"

"Prism!"

"Meteor Shackle!"

"Jewel of Heart!"

"Sunburst Missiles!" OmniGarurumon then called as he attacked, firing missiles of sunlight at the corrupted Digimon, which knocks it back.

ShineGreymon RM snarled and turn his attack on Jacqueline suddenly and launched another Glorious Burst.

"Jacqueline, watch out!" Okashi cried out.

However, Plumawomon leapt in front of her and took the blow herself.

"Plumawomon!" Jacqueline cried in shock as she De-Digivolved back to Dawmon, clutching her arm.

"Are you alright?" Rosemon BM asked as she and Yoshi went to checkon the pair, Dawnmon holding her arm as she asked in reply. "I'm alright, but how can we defeat something that powerful?"

"It doesn't matter how powerful he is. We have to do our part and save Marcus and Agumon, and destroy InfiniteQuartzmon. Everyone is counting on us, Braydon, Wes, Paintermon, everyone." Jacqueline said in a tone of confidence and determination, which Dawnmon felt.

"Jacqueline..." Dawnmon said in hope as she understand what Jacqueline said as her partner added. "Besides, we've come this far. There's no way we are giving up now. Cloud and Braydon are depending on us. Let do this together, then we can all go home."

With her words, her D-Time began to glow as Dawnmon felt new strength as she smiles as Jacqueline.

"Dawnmon Warp Digivolve to..." she announced, taking up a new form, which had the upper half of a woman and the lower a bird of bright feathers.

A waterfall of feathers acted as hair, while her face was covered by a beautiful mask.

Holy rings covered her ankles and dark talons, lastly, golden rings covered her limbs and her tail.

And with her transformation complete, she called proudly. "LadySolmon!"

"Amazing, now Dawnmon can reach her Mega form." Codie said.

"Alright everyone, this is it! Time to break those masks off!" Ken then called.

"You leave Marcus to me. Break the mask off ShineGreymon RM." Thomas instructed, causing the others to give him a thumbs up.

"Alright everyone, let's do this!" Dianamon said, before she attacked.

"Arrow of Artemis!"

"Shining Saber!"

"Grandis Scissors!"

"Shadow Blast!"

"Pyro Barrage!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Jewel of heart!"

"White Spiral!"

"Final Mirage Burst!"

"Prism!"

All attacks struck the mask of ShineGreymon RM and kept on the attack till it cracked.

LadySolmon saw her chance and readied the final strike.

"Summer Solstice!" She called as she summoned a devastating attack that both blinded the foe and left a major burn in an attack that almost looks like Terra Force, to which LadySolmon summoned a giant burning star and launches it at the enemy, which struck along the other attacks and completely broke the mask off, making ShineGreymon RM roar in agony, before becoming DATS Agumon again and he collapsed.

Thomas yelled as he let a huge punch that hit Marcus so hard it tore the mask off his face making Marcus collapse to the ground, defeated.

"Marcus!" Yoshi cried out as she rushed to his side and held him in her arms as Rhythm rushed to DATS Agumon and asked with concern. "Agumon, are you alright?"

As the new heroes watched the DATS gang try to wake Marcus up, Okashi, Zack, Codie, Jacqueline, Ken, Takuya, Zoe and their Digimon returned to their Rookie forms, where they noticed they were too late as a dark portal appeared below them and was slowly being sucked in.

"What is this?" Ken questioned as he and the others struggled in place.

"The portal to lead to the dark dimension. And there will be no return." BloodRenamon smirked evilly.

"Why you..." Lunamon said as she struggle to get free.

But then, a sudden Pepper Breath came out and knocked them all out of the portal saving them.

"A pepper Breath?" Gaomon said, surprised as he turned to see Marcus and DATS Agumon were gone.

"What the...!?" DarknessGuilmon shouted suddenly as someone came behind him and was restrained in a full-nelson hold, where he saw Marcus holding him.

"What? Marcus!?" BloodRenamon gasped as she found herself caught having been bound by DATS Agumon and tried to shake them off, but their grip was so strong.

"Marcus!" Yoshi called, delighted to see him back up and back to his old 'Fighting Time' self, but then saw they were walking towards the dark portal.

"Wait... what are you're doing?" Rhythm questioned.

"Thanks for rescuing us, but we have to stop these two at all cost so we will trap them in the dark realm. It's the only way to stop these two." DATS Agumon said in reply.

"Stop! You'll seal us away, all four of us!" DarknessGuilmon called out.

"How dare you make a fool of us!" Marcus said to the two evil Digimon. "This time it's not about DATS, this is all payback! Never underestimate us!"

After that was said, they then entered the dark portal and disappeared.

"No. We just rescued them, just to lose them again" Lalamon said solemnly.

"Don't be too sure." Sampson spoke through the communicator, where he then informed the heroes and heroines. "That portal leads right to those Black Digimon."

"You mean...?" Jacqueline asked in hope.

"Yes... Tai and the others will be there as well. They will help Marcus and Agumon. For now, just return." Crusadermon informed everyone, which caused Okashi to say with confidence. "Alright. We've leave the rest to Cloud and the others."


	10. Showdown of Fate

Chapter 10: Showdown of Fate

As Cloud, Mikey, AguVeemon and Shoutmon reemerged, they found themselves in a dark realm, finding the scenery around them filled with nothing but dark mountains and red lightning bolts striking down from the blackened skies.

"So this is the Black Digimon's realm? It kinda gloomy if you ask me." Shoutmon commented, part of him thinking it had similar aspects to the Darkness Land, only he knew this realm would be a greater challenge.

"Not to mention creepy too." AguVeemon added.

Cloud then looked around, searching for any signs, whether they were allies or enemies, before looking in the distance, glad to see who they were trying to find.

"There's Sora and the others!" He called, approaching them alongside AguVeemon and the others, but noticed Sora, Kari, Rika, Kakeru and Samantha were looking in concern at Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon, Genamon and Ruilmon, all looking at their hands in worry.

"Gatomon, what is it?" Kari asked in concern.

"Something is wrong. I feel my power being blocked. I cannot Digivolve in this place." the Digimon of Light replied.

"The Black Digimon created this realm to seal off the regular path of Digivolution." Cloud then spoke up as he, Mikey, AguVeemon and Shoutmon approach them shocking them.

"Cloud? Mikey? What are you guys doing here?" Samantha questioned.

"Trying to get to you, that's what. You know you shouldn't disobey Crusadermon." Shoutmon said, sounding a little harsh, but was namely speaking out of concern for his friends.

"I know, but we were so concerned about Tai and the others we couldn't wait. Surely even you would understand Mikey, with Angie and all" Sora said.

"That maybe true. But..." Mikey said, only for Cloud to interrupt as he looked up and called. "Guys, up there! Trouble!"

From his warning, all looked up to see a massive battle happening in the sky, with the original heroic Digimon against their dark counterparts.

Agumon and BlackAgumon clashed their their claws as they exchanged punches, slashes and kicks, before BlackAgumon kicked Agumon back and used his Pepper Breath attack, to which Agumon canceled it out with his own Pepper Breath.

While the Digimon of Courage clashed against his dark form, Gabumon and BlackGabumon grasped each other hands, glaring at each other, before trying to kick each other, only to block the other out, just before both leapt back and each released a stream of flames at the other, causing blue flames to clash with flames made of darkness.

Patamon was forced on the defensive as he leapt back, avoiding ShadowPatamon's ears slash attacks as well as the dark form of Patamon's Boom Bubble attack, Doom Bubble.

Patamon flew back as ShadowPatamon followed after him, where both began to fight, using their ears/wings to clash with each other, trying to overpower the other and prove they were the stronger one.

Meanwhile, Veemon, using his head, flew straight at BlackVeemon and slammed it in his dark copy's stomach, sending his dark self back at bit, before the dark form of Veemon smirked, amused at Veemon's predictable attack pattern, before smiling further as he and kicked Veemon in the stomach, glad to see the Digimon of Miracles suffer.

Guilmon and BlackGuilmon's wrists clashed with each other, before they exchanged punches, kicks, slashes and tail whips as they engaged in a huge stalemate, eventually both pulling back and slamming their firsts into the other's fist, making BlackGuilmon smirk evilly, while Guilmon glared, angered that the dark Guilmon's power rivalled his own, while knowing he had to be stopped.

But not fighting the battles alone, Tai, Matt, TK, Davis and Takato were also in the sky, watching their Digimon, giving what support they could.

"There they are! We've got to help them!" Biyomon suddenly stated, worried about the wellbeing of her friends, namely Agumon.

"No! If you get in their way, you'll just make them worry" Kakeru said, hating to state the facts, but knew that without Digivolution, such assistance would only hinder and harm Agumon and the others.

"Right, so leave this to me and Shoutmon." AguVeemon said, stepping forward confidently.

"But you cannot Digivolve." Sora pointed out, which caused Shoutmon to nod and say in reply. "True. But we have the power of Digifusion on our side. They haven't sealed that."

"Stay here and allow us to handle this." Mikey said as he and Shoutmon leapt in the air and flew after them.

"There is also another way to help them, but only if the female Digimon feel strong emotions towards the male Digimon." Cloud told them as he and AguVeemon flew after, making Rika and Renamon silent.

Guilmon and Agumon tried to punch their dark counterparts, only to have them disappear and while they were looking around for them, BlackAgumon and BlackGuilmon appeared behind them, where they prepared a sneak attack from behind.

"Blast Breath!"

"Fiery Fastball!"

The familiar calls of AguVeemon and Shoutmon bellowed as the flame based attacks hit the two dark Digimon before they could strike, making Agumon and Guilmon turn, glad to see them arrive.

"Shoutmon? AguVeemon? What are you both doing here?" Agumon questioneed.

"You guys ok?" Mikey asked as he and Cloud joined Tai and the others, making Matt ask. "Cloud! Mikey! You guys are here too?"

"The others are rescuing Marcus as we speak, so don't worry." cloud replied, before informing. "Sora and the others are here too, but we told them to stand back."

After Cloud explained the situation, Veemon, Gabumon and Patamon rejoined their Digimon comrades, while the Black Digimon stared at them arrogantly.

"Well, well, well, some reinforcements?" BlackAgumon asked, smirking as he then said. "I am surprised you tracked us down."

"It matters not. You plan to interfere?" ShadowPatamon then questioned.

"You better believe we plan to interfere. We'll never abandon friends." Shoutmon said as he summoned his mic and prepared to attack.

"So now you have to deal with all seven of us." Guilmon added.

"Well in that case we better stop wasting time and deal with all of you right now!" BlackGabumon shouted as he and BlackVeemon flew straight at Gabumon and Veemon, only for AguVeemon and Shoutmon to intercept and knock them back.

"Let's finish our mistakes once and for all! Veemon, go!" Davis called.

"Attack, Gabumon while they drop their guard!" Matt followed up.

"You join as well, Shoutmon!" Mikey declared.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon called, releasing a stream of blue flames from his mouth.

"Bellow Blaster!" Shoutmon followed up, yelling into his mic and amplifying the power of his attack.

"Blast Breath!" AguVeemon exclaimed, firing a blast of fire from his maw.

And focusing his energy, Veemon held his hand out as a sphere of blue coloured light appeared.

"Vee Blast!" The 'V' marked Digmon then called as he threw the sphere at BlackGabumon and BlackVeemon, who had no time to react as the combined attacks hit them, making them scream in pain as both were destroyed, leaving the Dark Crystals behind, which clattered to the ground.

"That's two down!" Ruilmon said, relieved as he watched from below.

"That leaves you with three now! You are surrounded!" Takato called to BlackAgumon, BlackGuilmon and ShadowPatamon.

However, BlackGuilmon cackled evilly and said "So what? Even with BlackVeemon and BlackGabumon destroyed, their power now becomes ours'."

And with that, black mists entered into BlackAgumon and BlackGuilmon, making them roar as they were surround themselves with dark auras, their eyes glowed a brighter red as they increased in power, making them that more dangerous.

"Everyone, be careful!" Guilmon warned, going on high alert, but it was not enough, for BlackAgumon and BlackGuilmon teleported in front of Gabumon and Veemon and punched them in their guts, before knocking them towards the ground.

"Darkness Blast!" Both of the dark Digimon then called, firing a dark blast from their maws, hitting their pure sided counterparts and making them crash to the ground.

"Gabumon!" Matt called in great concern as he flew down to check on him, while Davis hurried over to check on Veemon.

With two Digimon down, ShadowPatamon charged and use his Wing Tornado attack, striking both Patamon and AguVeemon, making them fly back, while BlackGuilmon, now using his newfound speed to get in front of Guilmon and punch him in the face, before kicking him into Shoutmon and blasting both with one of his Pyro Grenade attacks.

"Agumon, everyone, are you ok!?" Tai called out in pure concern upon seeing Agumon and the others harmed, while The evil Digimon smirked, thinking they had the upper hand, but then surprise and confusion appeared on their faces as Agumon, Guilmon, AguVeemon, Patamon and Shoutmon still managed to gather the energy to stand after the onslaught they all had been through.

"We're fine, but this is gonna be trouble now." Shoutmon said.

"You fools cannot defeat us now. Now we've gained so much power, you are helpless against us!" BlackGuilmon said evilly, making Guilmon scowl and say back. "We'll see about that, you black faker!"

"They're in trouble!" Biyomon said to Sora in a worried tone, before stating. "We must do something!"

"But our powers are considered ants to these guys. Even if we jump in, we just make Patamon worry about us." Gatomon replied, which caused Kari to nod, but remembering how Tai, Davis and TK never gave up on themselves or her, the brunette then said. "There must be something we can do."

At last, Renamon spoke.

"Genamon... Ruilmon... about your future. About me. What was I like in your future?" She asked, making the pair look at her with confusion.

"What kind of mother am I to you?" The vixen then questioned.

"You? You loved us both and our father in the future and you still fight to protect us." Genamon replied, which made Ruilmon nod and add. "And you place all your trust in us so we can protect both worlds."

"I see." Renamon replied, before she then asked. "And how much do I love your father?"

"Very much." Ruilmon said.

"That's all I needed to know, thank you." Renamon said in reply, facing Rika as the foxy Digimon told her Tamer. "I think I know what Cloud was saying about us female Digimon needing to feel stronger about their chosen male Digimon."

Unsure what Renamon meant, Rika asked. "What do you mean?"

"I know of a way. I need to fuse my body with Guilmon so he can become stronger, to show that I care about him." Renamon said.

"Fuse your body with Guilmon?" Sora asked, surprised, while Biyomon felt hope and said. "Of course! Because I feel strong and am in love with Agumon, I need to fuse my body with him."

"Right. And I do love Patamon, so I can fuse my body with him. Think of it as a Biomerge for two Digimon who are in love." Gatomon said.

"Renamon, are you sure about this? Are you really in love with Guilmon?" Rika asked, not wanting to seem negative, but was just curious, to which Renamon put a hand to her heart and said. "I think I do. I do love him."

Genamon and Ruilmon were surprised by her answer, to which Rika looked at Kakeru and Samantha, smiled and said as a warmth filled her body. "Then I feel the same way about Takato, about MY Gogglehead."

"And I want to protect and love Tai with my heart." Sora stated, making Kari smile and add. "Same with me and TK. If you are certain about your love, then go for it."

"Ok, girls. Strip down because we don't need clothing when we share a mainframe." Gatomon said as she, Biyomon and Renamon nodded and took off their clothing, leaving them naked, showing off their exposed boobs and butts.

"Now focus your feelings." Renamon instructed, as they closed their eyes and their skin/fur disappeared leaving them in their mainframe, Gatomon's being turning to a white mainframe, Biyomon's to a pink mainframe and Renamon's to a blue mainframe, where the girls all looked up at Patamon, Agumon and Guilmon directly, before flying towards them.

"And we'll join this battle. Come on!" Genamon said to Ruilmon, Kakeru and Samantha, who nodded as they followed them, followed by Sora, Kari and Rika.

"Agumon!" Biyomon called, which caused Agumon to turn around only to see Biyomon mainframe form, which then entered his being.

"Patamon!" Gatomon called, getting Patamon's attention, before she combined with the Digimon of Hope.

"Guilmon!" Renamon called as Guilmon turned around to see her, just as she entered his body, surprising him, both at Renamon's actions and the feelings starting to build within him.

"Biyomon? Gatomon? Renamon? They entered their bodies just like that?" AguVeemon said in awe.

"They accepted their feelings for them, allowing them to become more stronger than before." Takato said as he approached Rika, which made her smile, feeling that their Digimon were not the only ones whose bonds had increased.

"What is this!?" ShadowPatamon questioned in shock as Patamon, Guilmon and Agumon let out proud bellows with power as they burst into gold light.

Agumon, Guilmon and Patamon were basked in gold aura and their skin turned gold too, while their eyes turned green.

"Biyomon... you fused with me... Why?" Agumon asked, in which Biyomon's voice spoke to him inside his body. "Because I love you and I don't want to see you suffer anymore. Let's defeat BlackAgumon together."

Her words made Agumon smile and say. "I love you too. Alright, let courage and love combine!"

"Patamon, I love you, that is why you and I fuse. I wanna fight ShadowPatamon alongside you." Gatomon spoke from within Patamon ,which made him smile and say. "I feel the same way about you. Thank you, Gatomon."

"Renamon, you fused with me? Does this mean...?" Guilmon asked in surprise as Renamon spoke within him. "Yes, I love you, Guilmon. I came to realise that. Now let's finish off BlackGuilmon together."

This made Guilmon smile and say. "I love you as well, Renamon."

"Alright. Let's end this together!" He then called in a great and powerful voice

"You think your girlfriends fusing with you will be enough to stop us?" BlackGuilmon questioned.

"A lot more than you think, and what's more. Now, AguVeemon, Shoutmon, Digifuse!" Mikey suddenly called, activating his Fusion Loader and combined the powers of the two Digimon, with AguVeemon gaining Shoutmon's strength and some of his features, which included Shoutmon's mic, a helmet shaped like Shoutmon's head, along with white chest armour, gauntlets and leggings.

"AguVeemon, Shoutmon Armour mode!" AguVeemon announced, making his new form know by friends and foes alike.

However, before BlackAgumon could strike again, DATS Agumon appeared and punched him in the face, the impact so great that it threw the dark Agumon back several feet.

"Marcus' Agumon? Hey! You're not wearing a mask anymore!" Agumon said, making DATS Agumon give a thumbs up and say. "Sorry for all the trouble before, but we're free now."

Tai then saw Marcus walk up to them and smiled. "Marcus! You're free from your mind control."

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. Now it's fighting time." Marcus said in reply with confidence as he cracked his knuckles, ready to fight.

"Time for the real battle." DATS Agumon then said as he and Agumon charged at BlackAgumon, and before BlackAgumon could react, they bombard him with punches and kicks.

While BlackAgumon was being attacked greatly, ShadowPatamon tried to attack Patamon, but AguVeemon used Shoutmon's mic to strike him across the face, before punching the dark Patamon, where Patamon followed up with his Boom Bubble attack.

Guilmon charged and unleashed with a mighty punch that send BlackGuilmon flying, before the Hazard Digimon crossed his arms and yelled out. "Diamond Storm!"

Having Renamon in his body allowed him to use her attacks, causing shards to bombard BlackGuilmon, damaging him greatly.

"Spiral Twister!" Agumon called out, using Biyomon's attack and striking BlackAgumon.

"Hey, they're doing it!" Veemon said as he and Gabumon, Matt and Davis rose up again.

"Come on, let's join them" Gabumon suggested as he and Veemon flew up again.

"Let's finish this one and for all!" Agumon called as Patamon and Guilmon punched their dark selves, flying away, before both Agumon and DATS Agumon both called as one. "Pepper Breath!"

"Vee Blast!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Cat Laser!" Patamon called.

"Bellow Blaster!" AguVeemon exclaimed loudly, using Shoutmon's attack as his own.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon announced.

With that, all attacks combined into one and blasted the three dark Digimon, causing them to scream in agony as they burst into black particles of Data that faded into nothingness, while their Dark Crystals was all that remained.

Using their last bit of energy, Agumon, Patamon and Guilmon revert back to normal and was about to collapse where they were caught and held by their naked lovers, Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon who smiled at them.

"Err... where are their clothes?" Veemon asked, blushing a little to see Gatomon naked, before Sora grinned and said. "I'll go get them."

But as she did, she saw BloodRenamon and DarknessGuilmon pick up the Dark Crystals.

"It's them!" the Digidestined of Love called in warning.

Apart from Agumon, Patamon, Guilmon, Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon, all turned to see them.

"Wow. They survived our onslaught earlier?" DATS Agumon said.

"Now that we have all seven crystals, we no longer have a reason to be here. So long." DarknessGuilmon said, before the duo retreated.

"Damn they got away!" Matt said, angered.

But then a portal opened before them as they turned to see Crusadermon open the portal for them as Okashi poked out and called. "Big brother! Over here!"

"We can worry about those two later. Let's get out of here." Cloud suggested as all nodded and all returned to the Time Nest.

-Time Nest-

"We glad you both are back safe and sound." Yoshi said as she hugged Marcus, while Rhythm embraced DATS Agumon, her new form causing Agumon's head to rest in between her breasts, not that either minded.

"Yeah. But we caused tons of trouble while under their control." Marcus said.

"We all did, but now the time to make amends." Thomas reassured his friend.

"And we'll help." Jacqueline said as she, Cloud, Zack and Okashi nodded.

"Thanks for saving us back there." Marcus said, causing DATS Agumon to nod and add. "Now it's time for us to return the favour."

"So now that DarknessGuilmon has all the Dark Crystals, it would be long till our final battle with InfiniteQuartzmon." Tagiru said as the other heroes were in conversation, with Biyomon and Gatomon back in their clothing again, despite part of them not minding being naked, especially around Agumon and Patamon.

"Yes. We found out where their hiding place is so we need to strike now before InfiniteQuartzmon destroys the all timelines." Crusadermon said.

"Alright Digi-Time Patrol, we came this far well together so it's almost time. You better prepare yourselves." Tai suggested.

"It's really great that we're all together again, but we have to defeat BloodRenamon, DarknessGuilmon and InfiniteQuartzmon. So rest up as quick as you can and then we head on over there." Mikey added.

Everyone nodded in reply, while Kakeru, Samantha, Genamon and Ruilmon turned to see Takato and Rika as well as their Digimon talking.

"So gogglehead, when this is over, you ok about us dating?" Rika asked with a sly smile as Takato rubbed the back of his head and said in reply. "Yeah. Now we know what our future might be it's time to make that happen."

"And hopefully our children will grow strong as well" Renamon said to her lover as Guilmon nodded and said. "Yeah. They will grow up to be great heroes."

"I don't understand." Genamon said, puzzled. "They are together now, but why did...?"

"I think because they saw how strong you guys have become, they decide to make that happen." AguVeemon guessed as he and Cloud approached them, before Cloud said. "The reason they got together is because of you four. You being here must make them think they could have a wonderful relationship with each other."

"So it's because of us?" Samantha asked in surprise as Cloud nodded and said. "And I bet you they named their children 'Samantha', 'Kakeru', 'Genamon' and 'Ruilmon'."

Samantha, Kakeru, Genamon and Ruilmon smiled knowing their future was now secured, only there was one final challenge, one of the biggest challenges any had faced, InfiniteQuartzmon.


	11. The Final Battle

Chapter 11: The Final Battle

-The dark realm-

The landscape was a hellish place, a red clouded sky with many lightning bolts striking down from above, striking the already desolate and destroyed grounds.

Dark red mountains and leafless trees stood around the area, which the heroes and heroines all took notice of as arrived in the dark and gloomy dimension.

"This is definitely their location." Yoshi told the heroes, facing them as she said with a seriousness in her voice. "It's only BloodRenamon and DarknessGuilmon that remain before InfiniteQuartzmon can return and become too much power for even all of us to handle."

"It's kinda creepy, worse than the dark Digimon's realm." Lunamon commented, a little fearful, but felt some comfort as Shoutmon held her hand, smiled and told her. "On the plus side, we can all Digivolve here."

"Now all we have to do is find BloodRenamon and DarknessGuilmon, then this nightmare is over." Tai said.

Taking several stops forward, the heroes and heroines all saw two figures standing on a rock side, causing Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon to both leap to it as they saw it was DarknessGuilmon and BloodRenamon, both had their backs to them.

"Alright, we've tracked you down. Time we settle things once and for all." Rika stated as the others joined them.

But BloodRenamon and DarknessGuilmon remained in place as if they didn't notice, annoying some within the group, while the others felt a little confused.

"Hey, are you listening? Pay attention to us!" Marcus yelled as he threw a punch at DarknessGuilmon, only for him to go right through him.

"What the...!?" Davis let out as both DarknessGuilmon and BloodRenamon turned, smirking at them with wicked expressions, before vanishing.

"They're gone? Were they illusions?" AguVeemon asked.

"They were. I just let you see them after they gracefully become a part of me." Came a sinister voice, one of great power and evil, making Tagiru say in shock. "I know that voice, it's Quartzmon!"

From Tagiru's words, the ground Suddenly broke way, forcing the brunette and the others to leap back, where all were left in great shock at what they were seeing.

Rising from the ground was the terminal form of Quartzmon, however, he was three times the size his original form was, while his skin was jet black, a symbol of his further corruption.

And while the familiar clock hands pierced through his back, the seven Dark Crystals were embedded in his chest, just above the mouth-like gap he used to hold all the Data of the various Digimon he had copied and absorbed into his being.

"That's Quartzmon!?" Gumdramon asked in shock. "He's even bigger than before!"

"I am no longer Quartzmon. You may call me InfiniteQuartzmon!" The new form of Quartzmon called.

"So you finally got all the Dark Crystals and restored your power?" Matt said in shock.

"Yes, I am back at full power. As for my followers, they become part of my core once again." InfiniteQuartzmon said in reply.

"What are you planning? Do you plan to merge the two worlds with yourself again?" Mikey questioned.

"You know me too well." InfiniteQuartzmon confessed, sounding a little impressed by the Red General, before he then asked. "But why stop there?"

"I will merge myself with all the timelines and rewrite all of histories' timelines. Everything will become part of me!" InfiniteQuartzmon then stated

"No way we're gonna let you do that!" Kakeru shouted in protest.

"We worked so hard to keep the timelines protected from you!" Jacqueline added.

"And you won't take that from us!" Valter snarled.

"You all may have stopped me in the past, but I promise you this time will be a lot different." InfiniteQuartzmon said, before he declared. This time, I will defeat you. I will defeat you all."

"You have caused so much misery to our worlds. You won't be getting away with this!" Zack said angrily.

"Fine then. I shall gladly crush you all for good this time!" InfiniteQuartzmon said in reply as he rose, floating above the heroes and heroines, glaring at them with all six eyes.

"Alright. We beat you before and we can do it again. Time to go, Gumdramon!" Tagiru called as he held up his Fusion Loader.

"Dorulumon! It's time to get to work!" Angie stated as she withdrew and readied her Fusion Loader.

"We've had enough of you and your twisted ideas for a new world, Quartzmon! Let's show him, Shoutmon!" Mikey said as he held up his fusion loader, while Shoutmon prepared, awaiting the decision of what form Mikey would choose for him against their ultimate enemy.

"Digifuse!" Mikey, Tagiru and Angie then called, Digivolving Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Dorulumon.

"Shoutmon Digivolve to... OmniShoutmon!"

"Gumdramon Digivolve to... Arresterdramon Superior Mode!"

"Dorulumon Digivolve to... JagerDorulumon!"

"You'll pay for using us as puppets." Thomas stated, before he drew his Digivice out, summoned his energy as blue particles of Data and slammed it upon his Digivice, giving all the power he could.

"DNA Charge... Overdrive!"

From his call, the energy from his Digivice enveloped Gaomon.

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to..." Gaomon began to announce, the light growing as he changed form and called in a mighty tone as he took his Mega form. "MirageGaoGamon Burst Mode!"

With Gaomon Digivolved, Yoshi, following Thomas, both in power and anger, withdrew her Digivice.

"How dare you use us for your evil, you will pay!" She stated, before concentrating, gathering pink energy around her hand.

"DNA charge... Overdrive!" Yoshi called, slamming her hand upon her Digivice, which affected Lalamon similarly to Gaomon.

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to..." The small plant Digimon started to say as she too was consumed by the light, which grew and took a familiar form.

"Rosemon Burst Mode!" She called, letting her presence known as she readied her whip and her other attacks.

"I was dying to settle the score with you! It's Fighting Time!" Marcus yelled with a powerful voice, managing to summon his energy charge without having to punch an enemy Digimon beforehand.

"DNA charge... Overdrive!"

"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon Burst Mode!" He let out with a fearsome roar, while his wings and sword were consumed by the blaze of his determination and sheer power.

"I'm fighting too!" Rhythm stated as she closed her eyes, shedding away her human form and revealing her mainframe.

"This time I will fight with you, Agumon!" She called, changing to her pink Agumon form once again, before Digivolving, where she stood proudly beside ShineGreymon as a female version of WarGreymon and let her name know to her friends and their enemy.

"RoseWarGreymon!"

"You'll never harm our friends! Not if we have anything to say about it! Execute, Spirit Evolution!" Zoe called as a ring of Data circled around her right hand, which she brought upon her D-Tector, surrounding her being in a cocoon of Data as she tapped into the power of her Beast Spirit, transforming into...

"Zephyrmon!"

And with the Warrior of Wind powered up, Takuya followed.

"InfiniteQuartzmon, your evil is finished! Execute Fusion Evolution!" The Warrior of Flame announced, summoning his own ring of Data and put it to his D-Tector, combining his Human Spirit and Beast Spirit, where he then changed form.

"Aldamon!" He yelled, ready to wipe InfiniteQuartzmon from existence.

"Renamon, time we walk all over him!" Rika called out as she held her D-Power in the air, activating her Biomerge and became one with Renamon, turning into their finest form.

"Sakuyamon!" The shaman Digimon announced with Rika and Renamon's voices as one being.

"Your twisted time contraption stops here!" Takato stated, looking at Guilmon, who nodded, ready to fuse with his Tamer.

"Guilmon, time to Biomerge!" Takato called out, using their bond and combining their beings into one Digimon.

"Gallantmon!"

"Ken, let's DNA Digivolve and take him down!" Davis said with a confident tone as he withdrew his D-3, causing Ken to nod, withdraw his D-3 and say. "Let's do this!"

And with Davis and Ken ready, so too were Veemon and Wormmon, who combined as one Digimon, taking its greatest form.

"Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!"

"You will never defeat the light, not if Gatomon has anything to say about it!" Kari said, confident in her partner and her power, with Gatomon standing before Kari, waiting for the Digidestined of Light to lend her power.

"And our hope will continue to drive off the darkness! Patamon will stop you once and for all!" TK added, drawing his D-3 and Digivolving Patamon.

"Gatomon, Warp Digivolve to... Magnadramon!" The Digimon of Light called, just before Patamon gained his power from TK and followed in her steed as he announced. "Patamon Warp Digivolve to... Seraphimon!"

"Biyomon, warp digivolve and take him down!" Sora called out, using her love to fill Biyomon's power

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to... Phoenixmon!" She called, letting out a proud and majestic cry as she reached her Mega form.

"We have friends to support us! Gabumon, let's do this!" Matt said with determination, reflected by Gabumon, who Warp Digivolved, becoming MetalGarurumon.

"I have one thing to say to you, InfiniteQuartzmon. Your evil days are finished! Let's go, Agumon!" Tai called strongly as he held his Digivice in the air, which glowed brightly, giving Agumon the power needed to Digivolve to WarGreymon, before combining that power with Matt and MetalGarurmon's to become Omnimon.

And with the heroes and heroines of the five timelines ready, the newcomers quickly followed.

"Now we join in too. Gabumon, let's go!" Zack called.

"DeviGuilmon, let's show this creep that we're not messing around." Codie said confidently.

"There's no way we be losing. Let's do this, Kushinamon!" Valter said.

"Ruilmon, let's do this!" Samantha instructed.

"We won't let you destroy our home!" Kakeru stated, before he announced. "Let's do this, Genamon!"

"Dawnmon, let's defeat this creep so we can return home." Jacqueline said.

"Lunamon, we gotta believe in ourselves. Don't be scared now!" Okashi called, being strong not just for her, but also for her brother.

"This is it, AguVeemon, this is the fight we cannot afford to lose!" Cloud said, causing AguVeemon to nod in reply, before he Digivolved, reaching his Mega form, ImperdialWarGreymon.

Lunamon took the form of Dianamon, Genamon Biomerged with Kakeru to become KnightGallantmon and Ruilmon Biomerged with Samantha to become KnightTaomon.

Kushinamon became a new being which she took a form of a pink clad angel with white white and has a excalibur sword in which she becomes Yuukimarumon.

Dawnmon powered up so she achieved her form, LadySolmon, DeviGuilmon became BlackDevilMegidramon, while Gabumon once again took up his Mega form, OmniGarurumon.

With all the Digimon at their mightiest forms, all the heroes and heroines stood before InfiniteQuartzmon, all determined to end his existence and stop his madness.

However, InfiniteQuartzmon didn't seem fearful of all the powerful Digimon now against him.

"You all seem to have done well to make it this far, but playtime is over. Thanks to the Dark Crystals, I learnt each of the villains' moves, like this one. Shoumetsu no Hadou!" InfiniteQuartzmon called, suddenly firing multiple shots of red blobs from his palms at the heroes and heroines.

"That's from the D-Reaper!" Gallantmon said, remembering the renegade program performing the same attack.

"Using other people's attacks as your own?" BlackDeviMagidramon asked, thinking such a techinique to be cowardly, before striking.

"Darkness Blast!" He let out with a roar as he fired a blast from his cannons, however, InfiniteQuartzmon blocked out the attack.

"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon BM then called as she launched her whip at InfiniteQuartzmon, who just remained in place and took the attack head on, but took no damage.

"Team Attack! Corona Blaze Sword!" ShineGreymon BM exclaimed, combining his shield and sword as one weapon and attacked.

"Transendent Sword!" Omnimon followed up, his blade glowing with energy that he then released he he slashed downward.

"Omni Sword!" Imperdialdramon PM announced, using his blade to attack.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon and KnightGallantmon called together, both firing a blast of lightning from their respective weapons.

"Victorize Banking!" OmniShoutmon exclaimed, relasing a great force of energy from the V shaped section of his head.

"Prism!" Arresterdramon called, summoning several spheres of pink coloured energy that he then threw at InfiniteQuartzmon.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon announced, calling upon her power of wind and created a powerful vortex of pink wind.

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon exclaimed, firing high-temperature shots of flame from his Rudriya Darpaṇa gauntlets.

With their calls, the attacks all hit InfiniteQuartzmon.

However, he cackled as the damage inflicted upon his being suddenly healed, completely regenerating him.

"He healed himself!?" Phoenixmon gasped, shocked.

But then she glared and knew that one attack didn't mean she could just give up.

"Starlight Explosion!" She called, setting her wings ablaze, before throwing the flames at InfiniteQuartzmon.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon followed up, gathering light in his hands that he then threw as seven spheres of pure light.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon roared, releasing a stream of flames from her mouth,

"Giga Force!" ImperdialWarGreymon called as he used a similar technique to the one WarGreymon ud,onlyse by throwing a fireball at InfiniteQuartzmon.

"White Spiral!" JagerDorulumon roared, unleashing a powerful tornado from his drill.

"Summer Solstice!" LadySolmon called as she threw a burning star at the fiendish Digimon.

"Shining Saber!" OmniGarurumon announced as he fired sabers of light.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon called, summoning an arrow of ice that she then threw directly at InfiniteQuartzmon.

"Light of Strike!" Yuukimarumon called as she strikes many time with her sword.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon announced, calling upon the fox spirits of fire, water, thunder and wind, which lunged at InfiniteQuartzmon, ready to attack the twisted Digimon

"Amethyst Storm Spear!" KnightTaomon finished, combining his power with the others.

However, none of their attacks did much damage to InfiniteQuartzmon, who then recovered afterwards, shocking all against him.

"Will you stop recovering from those attacks?" OmniGaurumon said, somewhat annoyed.

"Hahaha. You are now all powerless to stop me now!" InfiniteQuartzmon stated, before he attacked.

"Darkness Abyss!" He called, forming a dark sphere of negative energy around himself, which expanded and exploded around InfinteQuartzmon, damaging all around him and throwing them all to the ground.

"Now to finish you all off, starting with the brats who thwarted me last time!" InfiniteQuartzmon said with a bitterness in his voice, grabbing both Arresterdramon and OmniShoutmon and began to squeeze the life out of them, making both cry out in pain.

"No... Shoutmon!" Dianamon cried out concern upon seeing OmniShoutmon being harmed.

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Shield of the Justice!"

Omnimon and Gallantmon called as one, their attacks damaging InfiniteQuartzmon enough to break his hold over OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon.

And as the Digimon of the Fusion Fighters recovered, all the other original heroes rose to fight again, to which Aldamon said with determination. "No way we're losing to you!"

"You stubborn brats!" InfinteQuartzmon called, annoyed, before he used Myotismon's Crimson Lightning attack to knock the heroes back, only for all to rise once again.

"We cannot quit now!" ShineGreymon BM said as they charged at InfinteQuartzmon again.

"Come on guys. Let's get back up there." Codie said to his friends, inspired by the various heroes and heroines to continue to fight.

"Why? Even if we do strike he just recover again." Valter said as he tried to speak logically and stated. "We need to think of a way to destroy him completely."

"But how can we do that?" Samantha asked from within KnightTaomon making Kakeru say from KinghtGallantmon."Compared to him, he makes Spectermon look like a walk in the park."

Cloud then thought of something, withdrew his communicator and asked, hoping his idea would work. "Sampson, can you link the communicator to all the timelines we saved?"

"Why? You have an idea?" Sampson asked.

"I do, but we need all the timeline's heroes' help." Cloud said in reply.

"You have an idea, big brother?" Okashi asked in hope.

"Yes. The Digital World Spirit Bomb." Cloud said as he looked at ImperdialWarGreymon who was shocked at the idea.

"That's your idea? A Spirit Bomb?" He questioned.

"Yes. We're gonna ask the heroes of each timeline to give us all their energies so we can form one giant attack that not even InfiniteQuartzmon could heal from." Cloud said in reply.

"Of course, and once the heroes hear of InfiniteQuartzmon's plot, they should be able to help." LadySolmon pointed out.

"You tell the other heroes of the plan while we get ready." Cloud said, quickly adding. "And try to distract InfiniteQuartzmon, as it'll take some time to charge it up."

"We'll do our best." OmniGarurumon said in reply as he, BlackDevilMegidramon, KnightGallantmon, KnightTaomon, Yuukimarumon and Dianamon leapt back into action.

"I see. That is smart thinking, Cloud." Crusadermon commented, before getting to work, linking Cloud and the others with the other timelines where Crusadermon then informed. "Ok, I've finished the link to each timeline. Speak when you are ready."

"Get ready, ImperdialWarGreymon!" Cloud said as ImperdialWarGreymon leapt and held his hands in the air.

OmniShoutmon and Gallantmon dodged another one of InfiniteQuartzmon's attacks, just before Dianamon joined the pair and told them "We have to buy ImperdialWarGreymon some time. He's going to form an attack to destroy InfiniteQuartzmon in one blow!"

Hearing Dianamon, the heroes and heroines all turned to see ImperdialWarGreymon, getting ready, causing all to nod.

"OK. We buy as much time as we can" RoseWarGreymon said.

"They may not believe a word they say so you have to talk to them too." Okashi told them.

"Right. Let's call on our past selves for help." Matt suggested as Tai nodded, looked in the sky and called out. "Digidestined of past, present and future! Can you hear me? Somewhere far in the future we are trying to save your worlds from a threat called InfiniteQuartzmon who plans to crush us and merge your timelines with his twisted world and rewrite history! We need your help! Raise your hands to the sky! We're going to use your power to defeat InfiniteQuartzmon!"

-Digimon Adventure timeline, after their victory against Apocalymon-

"Tai, that guy sounds exactly like you." Past Agumon commented, causing the past form of the Digidestined of Courage to ask. "Is that really me from the future?"

"Prodigious. It seems this InfiniteQuartzmon wants to conquer both our worlds from the future." Past Izzy commented.

"That must mean we need to help them." Matt's past self said, earning a nod from the past Sora.

"Then let's do it! Everyone, raise your hands!" She instructed, raising hers', causing the past forms of the Digidestined to follow in her example, Matt, Gabumon, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon all rose their hands to the sky as Tai and Agumon smiled and did the same.

"Take him down, my future self!" Tai's past said with confidence in himself, both past and future forms.

-Back at the battle field-

A huge spirit ball appeared above ImperdialWarGreymon as he looked up and saw how big it was, making him say. "Whoa. It's working. This is from Tai and the other from the past."

"Well we need more. Come on, everyone from our time, raise your hands so we can put this freak down for good!" Davis called out.

-Digimon Adventure 2 timeline, after MaloMyostimon's defeat-

"You heard my future self, raise your hands!" Past Davis said to the other kids as Yolei, Ken, Cody, TK, Gatomon, Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy and Mimi did the same as well as Veemon, Agumon and the Digimon.

The children, who was used by Oikawa, all cheered and raise their hands as Davis followed up too.

-Digimon Adventure, Tri timeline-

Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Meiko and Meicoomon all rose their hands, Agumon doing the same as he spoke to Tai. "So we're still together in the future, isn't this cool?"

"It is, pal." Tri Tai replied with a smile, glad to know their bond would remain strong as he kept his right hand up and said. "Take him down! Don't let him hurt anymore innocent people!"

-Meanwhile, on the battlefield-

Gallantmon saw how big the Spirit Bomb was getting and decided to help out, giving full command to Guilmon over Gallantmon as Takato managed to contact his past self and his friends, where he then called to them. "Tamers, you heard them! Our worlds are in peril because of this InfiniteQuartzmon! Raise your hands too so we can save you all!"

And with his call, Rika called from Sakuyamon adding. "Please, we need you to help us!"

-Tamers timeline after the D-Reaper's defeat-

"So Takato and Rika are in the future fighting this creep?" Kazu asked, surprised as everyone was surprised to hear such familiar voices, as well as to hear Rika asking for their help.

"If we let this InfiniteQuartzmon win, he messes up our worlds good." Henry told the others, making Terriermon stand from Henry's shoulder, climb up his head, where he held his tiny hands up and said. "Then let's make sure that never happens."

"Come on, everyone! Let's give them what they want!" Rika said with a combination of order and trust as she rose her hands, as did Renamon, before Henry, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Impmon, Ai, Mako, Suzie, Lopmon, Kazu, Kenta, Guardomon and MarineAngemon joined, raising their hands and giving all they could.

"You guys can do it! Win for us!" Takato called as he and Guilmon kept their hands up, determined and hoping their future versions would succeed.

-Digimon Frontier timeline, a week after their lives had returned to normal-

"Come on guys!" Aldamon's voice called from the sky "We need your help to destroy InfiniteQuartzmon! Legendary Warriors, raise your hands to the sky!"

"Is that Aldamon?" Tommy asked, causing JP to nod and say, surprised. "Yeah, but it can't be!"

"They're in the future and they need our help." Zoe said, lifting her arms. "I say let's do it!"

With that, Koji, Koichi, Tommy and JP smiled and rose their hands too, finished as Takuya smiled and lifted his hands up and called out. "Don't let him win! Destroy him for us!"

-Battlefield-

"Everyone, come on! Everyone in the future is currently battling InfiniteQuartzmon to save you all! Raise your hands! Let's take him down!" Marcus called out to his past DATS team, certain they would pull through.

-In the DATS Timeline-

Kristy, Keenan, Yoshi, Thomas, Sampson, Megumi and Miki all rose their hands to help the future Marcus and his allies win, while in the Digital World, Marcus, Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, Biyomon, Falcomon and the black and the white PawnChessmon all rose their hands too, causing the past Agumon to think. 'C'mon, Boss. I know you can do this.'

-In the Fusion Fighter's timeline, after Lord Bagra's defeat-

"Everyone, lend us your strength! It's the only way to stop him!" Future Mikey's voice rang from the sky as the past Mikey asked. "Is that me? Or is it just my imagination?"

"No, it's really you and they need help. Alright everyone, let's do it!" Shoutmon called to the other Digimon who cheered and did as the new Digimon King had ordered, not from Shoutmon's title, but out of loyalty and respect, which was increased as Mikey, Christopher, Nene and Yuu called every Digimon from their Fusion Loaders to assist in the battle against InfiniteQuartzmon as all raise their hands in the sky.

"Yeah" Mikey smile as he, Angie, Nene, Christopher, Yuu, Jeremy and the others did the same.

-three years later, after Quartzmon was defeated-

All the heroes rose their hands as Tagiru looked at Quartzmon's Digi-Egg in confusion.

"If Quartzmon is alive? Then who is this?" He questioned.

"It doesn't matter now because our future selves will destroy him for good. Let's do it, prove you really are a Superstar." Mikey replied with a smile as he rose his hands, smiling when Tagiru did as he was told and joined Mikey, as did the other Digimon Hunters and the other heroes that had been called by Clockmon and the Old Clock Shop Man.

-Samantha and Kakeru's timeline-

"Please, raise your hands so we can win!" KnightTaomon called from the sky.

"Hey, that's Samantha! She and Kakeru are in the future! Or the past I don't know" Leo said, astonished, where BelleStarmon then commented. "No wonder we all reappeared after we almost vanished!"

"Alright everyone, let's help them! Raise your hands to the sky!" Henry called as all rose their hands to the sky.

"Samantha, you can do it!" Rika called as she and a pregnant form of Renamon held their hands, only Renamon had one hand kept on her stomach as she gave what energy she could.

"Kakeru, end it together!" Takato called as he and Guilmon did the same, bringing up their arms and giving their energy and support to their children.

-Jacqueline's timeline-

"You got this, Jacqueline!" Braydon said as he, Paintermon and the others held their hands up, placing their faith in the girl they travelled together in their adventures.

-Digi-Time Patrol base-

All the members who had remained to keep their base safe all held their hands up, including Isamu, Zeke and all the others, including Sampson, Kudamon and Crusadermon, to which both Digimon used all the power they had, turning Kudamon to his Royal Knight form, Kentosauramon, who pushed himself to his limit.

"Good. It's almost over. End it now, Cloud!" Crusadermon called.

-Battlefield-

"It's ready!" ImperdialWarGreymon called out, now holding a huge blue and white ball of energy above him.

It was so huge, as the sun itself, just as the original heroes were greatly worn out.

"You lasted longer than I expected but it seems your time is now over!" InfiniteQuartzmon cackled wickedly as he began to finish his enemies off, but then his vibe of arrogance faded as he looked up to see ImperdialWarGreymon holding the huge energy ball.

"W... what is that!?" InfiniteQuartzmon questioned, fearfully.

"DIGITAL WORLD SPIRIT BOMB!" ImperdialWarGreymon exclaimed as he threw the energy ball at InfiniteQuartzmon, the attack was too huge for him to recover from and forced him on the defensive as he tried to desperately block it, all four hands pressing and trying to repel it.

"You were forming this the whole time? No! I won't let it end this way!" InfiniteQuartzmon called.

"Gotta keep pushing it back..." ImperdialWarGreymon groaned as he felt weak.

"Don't give up!" Dianamon called as she came up and helped him push the ball back.

"You're not alone. We can do this together." She then said, making ImperdialWarGreymon as he resumed concentrating on his power.

"We come this far together so let's end it together" Yuukimarumon added as she joins in to push it back.

"Just a little more. Let us help you." OmniGarurumon said as he joined in to push the bomb back, before KnightTaomon, KnightGallantmon and BlackDeviMegidramon joined in shortly after as they helped pushed the ball back.

"Altogether, we can do this!" LadySolmon stated with a confident smile as she joined in too.

"Thank you, thank you all." ImerdialWarGreymon smiled, feeling he could do it, he could defeat InfiniteQuartzmon.

And with their combined might, even InfiniteQuartzmon could not hold the attack away any longer as the ball began to press against his chest, starting to tear away his very being.

"Finish it!" Cloud, Okashi, Zack, Valter, Jacqueline and Codie called.

"Do it!" The original heroes called.

ImperdialWarGreymon, Dianamon, LadySolmon, Yuukimarumon, OmniGarurumon, KnightTaomon, KnightGallantmon and BlackDeviMegidramon all yelled with mighty cries as they pushed forward, to which the ball exploded as it consumed InfiniteQuartzmon, who cried out in agony, his Data began to break into bits.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" InfiniteQuartzmon cried out as he was reduced to nothingness, taking with him the Digi-Breakers, BloodRenamon and DarknessGuilmon.

And with InfiniteQuartzmon defeated and their battle won, the heroes all teleported away back to the Time Nest as the whole realm was surrounded by light, leaving nothing behind as all the impurities that made the dark realm faded.


	12. Farewell and New Beginnings

Chapter 12: Farewells and new Beginnings

-Back at the Digi Patrol Base-

With the threat ended and everything now ok, Cloud, Valter, Okashi and Zack were looking at Samantha, Kakeru, Jacqueline and Codie, the four about to return to their own world.

"So you four are ok staying here?" Jacqueline asked, earning a nod from Zack, before he said in reply. "We don't have a place to go home to, so this place will be our new home."

"Whatever suits you best." Codie commented, before smiling.

"But you guys did good." He then admitted, to which DeviGuilmon added. "You four take good care of yourselves."

"Same to you. And thanks again." AguVeemon replied with a smile as Codie and DeviGuilmon returned to their own world.

"Kakeru, Samantha, Genamon, Ruilmon. Thank you all." Lunamon said happily.

"For what?" Ruilmon asked, before saying with a smile. "We should be thanking you guys. Now we know how our parents got together and our future is secured."

"Hey... you know we could never have defeated InfiniteQuartzmon without you." Okashi pointed out, just before having to ask. "Will we see each other ever again?"

"Well, we are a bit homesick so we have to go home to see our mothers and fathers. But we will meet again one day. And when the threat comes, I'm sure we'll meet again." Samantha replied, Genamon nodding and adding. "Yeah, cause whenever you do, we'll be with you in spirit."

"That is good to know." Valter said as Cloud and Kakeru did a fist bump of respect, glad they had met and glad they had become friends.

"Take care." Kakeru said, smiling as he, his sister and their Digimon returned to their timelines.

"I am sure we meet again soon. We need to return to help Braydon and the others now. Our role isn't finished." Dawnmon stated as she smiled at AguVeemon, who nodded and said in reply. "Tell Braydon and the others we say hi."

"And you keep going strong, Cloud. I want us to meet again with all my friends helping you." Jacqueline said.

"That a promise." Cloud replied, watching as Jacqueline and Dawnmon took their leave and disappeared.

With their goodbyes over, Okashi wiped her eyes, trying not to cry, which Cloud noticed, making him smile as he put his arm around her, comforting his sister, just before Crusadermon and the original heroes appear.

"I am sure when they are needed, we call them here again. But what about you guys? Do you wish to go home too?" Crusadermon asked.

"Nah. Gabumon and I enjoyed our work as Digi-Time Patrol. We'd be stupid if we leave." Zack replied with a smile, his words agreed by Gabumon, who smiled and nodded.

"Kushinamon and I have decided to keep working here too. We need to keep doing our job." Valter then said, Kushinamon adding. "Please. We'd never abandon each other."

"Okashi and I have nowhere to go. So we've decided to stay as well. And AguVeemon and Lunamon would still need our support." Cloud said as he grinned.

"I am glad to hear that." Tagiru said, before looking at Gumdramon, who nodded, making Tagiru nod, then turn and faced Crusadermon and the others, where the Superstar then said. "We decided to stay a bit before heading back homes ourselves. But I am sure you guys can handle the job with or without us."

"Yeah because like us, you all are Superstars." Gumdramon commented proudly.

"Shoutmon, I want to keep fighting alongside you, if that is alright?" Lunamon asked, her new strength and confidence made Shoutmon smile and say. "You are my Queen, the Digimon I love, so could I say no? We're in this together."

"You guys were great. Stay strong and keep your spirits high." Angie said, wrapping her arms around Mikey, who added. "Yeah, and we will be with you all the way."

"We are all in your debt." Thomas said as Gaomon held his gloved hand in the air and added. "Not only have you saved us from ourselves, but you also saved the timelines."

"We never know when another change in history will happen, but we know we can trust you to make things right." Rhythm said.

"Yeah, and we can have a friendly match once in a while." DATS Agumon said as Marcus put his fist in his palm, smiling as he looked forward to the day they could test their strength.

"We can always rely on you all for support." Zoe stated, Takuya crossing his arms as he agreed with his girlfriend and said. "Warriors like us always stick together."

"Never forget wherever we are or where we go, we'll always look out for each other." Renamon said as she rest her head on Guilmon's shoulder, making the red dino smile.

"And if you need any help, you know who to call." Guilmon told the others, turning at Renamon and smiling at her.

"Together, there's nothing we cannot do." Takato stated, causing Rika to actually smile.

"You're right there, Gogglehead." She said, mimicking Renamon as she rested her head on her love's shoulder.

"Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness... it's what makes us who we are." Ken said as he held Wormmon.

"And let's not forget Miracles and Destiny" Davis added, making Veemon laugh in joy.

"All for one and one for all." Patamon said as Gatomon smiled, gazed at Patamon and added. "Forever and always."

"Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS and Fusion Fighters, though we have your differences, we all share the same goal." Sora said.

"We all care for both the Human World and the Digital World." Biyomon added.

"And through error and failure, we will find a way to make things right." Matt then said, causing Gabumon to agree with the Digidestined of Friendship and say. "It's what we do."

"We're glad you'll be staying with us because we need heroes like you." Agumon stated as he put his hand on AguVeemon's shoulder, while Tai put his hand on Cloud's shoulder and smiled

"After all, we are the Digi-Time Patrol. It's what we do. We are so proud of you all." Tai said with pride and respect, which made Zack, Gabumon, Valter, Kushinamon, Okashi, Lunamon and AguVeemon all smile back, before Cloud smile said in reply. "Yeah. We are the Digi-Time Patrol. Together, there's nothing we cannot do."

With his words, all the heroes and heroines smiled at this statement, as did as Sampson, Kudamon and Crusadermon as they prepared for their next mission.

To protect the rightful timelines of the Digimon worlds.

However, none of them were aware that they were being watched by one who had an interest upon Cloud.

The End?

A/N: Thanks to all those who watched and reviewed this fic. There will be a sequel to this crossover with Pokémon. So if you interested, leave a review.


End file.
